Living Arrangements, par In Darkness Is Light
by Shebang
Summary: Rin, à la recherche d'un endroit où se loger, s'installe chez Kakashi. Une série de chapitres racontant leur vie sous le même toit. Traduction de la fic de In Darkness Is Light.
1. Le commencement

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon, c'est la deuxième fois que j'écris sur le couple Kakashi-Rin ! En gros, la fic va consister en une série de oneshots reliés, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire !

**Note de la traductrice** : En parcourant le site, on tombe parfois sur de petits bijoux, mais il faut savoir fouiller et pas que dans les fics françaises... J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic qui, mine de rien, nous entraine petit à petit, et j'ai et voulu la partager avec vous. J'espère que ma traduction sera à la hauteur et que cela suffira à vous faire apprécier cette fic autant que je l'ai aimée !

**Le Commencement**

Quand Kakashi, 14 ans, se réveilla ce matin-là, il eut la sensation que cette journée lui réserverait des surprises, bien que rien ne l'ait préparé à la taille de la surprise à laquelle il allait être confronté.

La journée avait commencé par tous les rituels matinaux habituels, Kakashi se préparait pour une réunion avec son sensei, plus récemment connu comme le Yondaime Hokage. Ce dernier avait eut l'intention de lui proposer un boulot d'enseignant depuis quelque temps et il semblait qu'aujourd'hui il aurait enfin une chance de la faire.

Kakashi était sur le point de quitter son appartement pour se rendre au bureau du Hokage quand il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Tout à fait réveillé à présent et sur ses gardes, il se dirigea prudemment vers la porte, la déverrouilla lentement tout en dégainant son kunai. Ce qu'il vit derrière la porte entrouverte n'était pas le visage d'un ennemi potentiel, mais celui de Rin, sa coéquipière, qui semblait dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Elle était toute échevelée et ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, faisant des poches sombres juste en dessous. L'inquiétude envahit immédiatement Kakashi. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue aussi bouleversée, c'était pour les funérailles d'Obito.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Alors Rin se mit à pleurer, presque hystérique, ce qui l'inquiéta encore davantage.

« E-E-Eux ! » pleurnicha-t-elle. « Eux ! Comment ont-ils pu ? Faire ça ! Comment ont-ils pu ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? » demanda-t-elle en criant au garçon devant elle. « Eux ! Eux ! »

« Eux qui ? Qui c'est, _eux_, Rin ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? » il l'attrapa par les bras et la secoua légèrement pour la faire lever les yeux vers lui au lieu les garder rivés par terre.

Le regard de Rin glissa sur le béton du sol et se releva pour se planter dans le sien. Il regretta alors de l'avoir forcée à lever les yeux. Ils semblaient ternes, morts, cela lui fit peur. Il remarqua soudain qu'elle ne pleurait plus et que son visage affichait une expression lointaine et apathique effrayante. La Rin qu'il regardait à ce instant était complètement de la Rin qui avait frappé à sa porte. Lentement, elle remua les lèvres et dit :

« Ils-Ils... Ils ont fait ça... »

Kakashi n'eut pas d'autre occasion de lui demander qui était « ils » ; Rin s'était écroulée sur lui quelques secondes plus tard. Choqué et alarmé, il cria son nom, espérant qu'elle se réveillerait.

« Rin? »

Pas de réponse.

« Rin. »

Pas de réponse.

« Rin ! Allez, Rin, réveille-toi! »

Toujours pas de réponse.

Paniqué, il se demanda s'il devait se ruer à l'hôpital pour l'y faire admettre, mais conclut que ce ne serait pas seulement difficile, mais aussi inutile. Il était rentré la veille de mission et était toujours épuisé ; Rin devait facilement peser autant que lui, alors la porter prendrait trop de temps. En plus, l'hôpital avait un surplus de patients depuis que la guerre avait commencé, et avec tous les shinobis blessés qui attendaient pour se faire soigner, il doutait que qui que ce soit considérerait une fille évanouie comme une cas d'urgence.

Il la posa doucement sur son lit, et alla dans la salle de bain humidifier un linge qu'il plaça ensuite sur son front. Il réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait dit, ou plutôt à ce qu'elle avait bafouillé de façon incohérente ; et s'il n'était pas certain de qui « ils » étaient, il était sûr que s'il « leur » mettait la main dessus, il ne donnerait pas cher de leur peau. À son grand soulagement, elle se réveilla au bout de quelques minutes seulement, paraissant en parfaite bonne santé.

Rin observait la pièce, perplexe.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

« Dans mon appartement » répondit Kakashi.

Elle sursauta, surprise, en s'apercevant de sa présence dans la pièce.

« Mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur. »

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« J'en sais rien, tu viens juste de débarquer. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Rin fronça les sourcils, perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs. Soudain, une migraine se déclencha quand les derniers évènements revinrent la submerger. Grognant sous la douleur, elle se prit la tête dans les mains en grimaçant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Kakashi, à nouveau inquiet mais s'efforçant de ne pas le montrer.

« Oui, ça va. Juste un mal de tête. » répondit-elle.

« Ok. »

Le silence tomba sur eux pendant quelques minutes, seulement brisé lorsque Kakashi jeta un oeil à l'horloge, seul ornement sur le mur nu.

« Merde! » jura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il qu'il y a? »

« J'étais censé retrouver Sensei il y a quelques minutes » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, désolée de t'avoir retenu. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

« Tu es sur que ça ira ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. »

« Tu veux venir avec moi? »

Bien que surprise et un peu flattée qu'il lui demande de venir avec lui, elle déclina poliment.

« Je crois que je vais devoir dire non. J'ai besoin de repos. »

« Ok, » dit-il, attendant qu'elle se lève. Mais elle restait dans la même position, affalée sur son lit. « Tu comptes rester là? »

Elle sourit, penaude. « Ça t'embête ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que des gens soient chez lui quand il n'y était pas, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était une totale étrangère.

« Essaie juste de ne rien détruire pendant que je ne serai pas là, » répondit-il, moqueur.

Elle gloussa, répondant par un « Ok, promis. »

Il la quitta sur un signe de tête et se rendit au bureau du Hokage. Sur le point d'arriver, il se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'être arrivé en retard : son sensei venait juste d'entrer dans son bureau. Frappant à la porte, il ouvrit en entendant l'appel de son sensei « Entrez! »

« Oh! Kakashi! » observa l'homme le plus agé. « Je suis content que tu aies réussi. Comment ça va? »

« Bien » répondit Kakashi.

« Et Rin? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit-il honnêtement sans mentionner la scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Il voulait en savoir plus avant de raconter à son sensei qu'elle avait déboulé en braillant tellement que ses yeux lui sortaient presque de la tête ; avec un peu de chance, il s'agissaitde quelque chose qui pourrait être facilement réglé. « Je pense que ça va... »

« Bien, tu garderas un oeil sur elle. »

« Hm. »

« Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je voulais te parler, » dit Yondaime. « Dernièrement, beaucoup de shinobis ont risqué leur vie, et pas mal d'entre eux ont été tués, à cause de l'avancée du Pays de la Terre sur notre frontière. Nous sommes en guerre et nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible. C'est là que tu interviens. »

« Moi? »

« Oui, Kakashi, toi. Est-ce que ça te dirait de commencer à travailler à l'académie? »

« L'académie ? » Demanda Kakashi, incrédule. De tous les postes qu'il avait pensé se voir proposer, celui-ci n'était clairement pas celui qu'il avait envisagé. Kakashi était terrible e avec les enfants, il avait peu de patience pour leur manque de compétence ou d'intelligence. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser son sensei à lui proposer un travail aussi idiot ?

« Quoi? Tu croyais que j'allais te faire entrer à l'ANBU? » demanda son sensei.

Kakashi opina, muet.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tu es doué, sans nul doute, mais tu n'as pas encore l'expérience de travail en équipe requise. Certains professeurs de l'académie sont plus compétents pour un poste à l'ANBU et nous espérons les y faire entrer le plus tôt possible. Ça fait quelque temps que nous avons certains candidats en tête, mais nous devions d'abord leur trouver des remplaçants, et c'est là que tu entres en jeu. »

« Euh... » Kakashi s'interrompit, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. « Pourquoi ne pas choisir Rin pour ce genre de chose? Elle adore les gosses, elle. »

« Malheureusement, les compétences de Rin sont nécessaires ailleurs. Presque tout le personnel à l'hôpital travaille jour et nuit, et triple ses gardes pour pouvoir gérer le nombre de blessés qui arrive chaque jour. J'ai l'intention de la convoquer demain pour discuter avec elle et lui proposer une place d'infirmière en second. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Kakashi ? Tu acceptes ce travail? »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? » demanda le plus jeune garçon, mi-moqueur.

« Ça, c'est mon élève à moi! Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras un bon prof. »

Un bon prof ? Kakashi? Rien que cette pensée était risible, mais Kakashi choisit une réponse plus spirituelle que le rire : « Evidemment que je serai bien. Je suis génial dans tout ce que je fais. »

« Haha » rit son sensei, sarcastique. « Content que le succès ne te monte pas à la tête. Tu peux disposer. »

Quand Kakashi arriva à son appartement, il remarqua que Rin était toujours endormie. Silencieusement, il attrapa quelques ingrédients et entreprit de se préparer un petit repas. Il finit une heure plus tard. Au même moment, Rin se réveilla. Laissant l'odeur de la nourriture la guider, elle se dirigea vers la kitchenette de Kakashi, les jambes légèrement vacillantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Rin. Au son de sa voix, surpris, il sursauta ; il ne savait pas qu'elle était réveillée. « Désolée », ajouta-t-elle.

« A manger » répondit Kakashi.

Rin leva les yeux au ciel à sa réponse et regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il avait préparé. « Ça sent bon » commenta-t-elle.

Kakashi la regarda du coin de l'oeil et répondit « Bof, au goût ça sera probablement pas à moitié aussi bon qu'à l'odeur. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les placards. « Où est-ce que tu gardes tes assiettes? »

« Juste la, » dit-il en désignant le côté droit du placard du bas.

Elle passa à côté de lui et attrapa les assiettes pendant que Kakashi retirait le diner de la cuisinière. Tous deux manœuvraient l'un près de l'autre comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Les mouvements étaient fluides, naturels, ils étaient apparemment à l'aise ensemble.

Le mot-clé : apparemment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette situation qui mettait vraiment Kakashi mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il n'aimait pas être trop proche des gens, physiquement et émotionnellement, et que la taille de la kitchenette ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Et puis aussi, peut-être était-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Rin pouvait être aussi perturbée à un moment, apathique à un autre et parfaitement normale ensuite. Quelque part, l'incertitude et la versatilité des émotions de Rin devaient contribuer au malaise qu'il ressentait. Ou peut-être, _peut-être_, était-ce qu'il n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si bien, si normal à cet instant. Son bien être le rendait mal à l'aise.

Qu'elle qu'ait été la raison, son malaise prit abruptement fin quand Rin sortit les assiettes et les verres de la cuisine pour les placer sur la petite table en bois. Elle était à gauche de la kitchenette, et presque au centre de la petite pièce principale. L'espace derrière menait à la chambre et à gauche du lit il y avait la salle de bain. La table semblait être en pin et avait quatre chaises ornées assorties. Kakashi émergea de la cuisine un moment plus tard, portant un plat de nourriture et un morceau de pain.

« Mange, » lui lança-t-il, posant la nourriture sur la table et prenant le siège à côté du sien.

Rin obéit et fut agréablement surprise en remarquant qu'il était un cuisinier tout à fait correct. Tous deux mangèrent en silence, chacun avec ses propres questions, mais n'osant pas les formuler. Finalement, après ce qui sembla des heures, Rin brisa le silence.

« Alors, pourquoi Sensei voulait te voir? »

Kakashi failli rire en se remémorant le récent et absurde entretien qu'il avait eu avec leur sensei à propos du travail à l'académie. « Il voulait me proposer un poste », lui dit-il, essayant d'insuffler à la situation plus d'importance qu'elle n'en avait.

« Quel genre de travail? »

« ...Prof. »

« Toi ? Prof ? Comment ça, à l'académie ? »

Kakashi opina.

Rin étouffa un rire.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

Elle eut un sourire d'excuse. « Désolée, mais je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé là-dedans. »

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. »

« Oh. »

« D'ailleurs, il veut aussi te parler demain. »

« Ah bon ? Pour me proposer d'enseigner aussi? »

« Non, je crois que ça a plus à voir avec l'hôpital. »

« Hm », acquiesça-t-elle, songeuse. « Ce n'est pas plus mal. »

Aucun des deux n'avait plus rien à dire, aussi le silence les enveloppa-t-il rapidement. Kakashi aurait voulu l'interroger sur son état quand elle était arrivée chez lui, plus tôt, mais en jetant un œil à ses traits si paisibles, il décida de reporter ses questions. Regardant l'horloge, il vit les minutes, les heures défiler jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il allait être trop tard pour pouvoir reporter plus longtemps. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Rin, de toute évidence confuse par la question soudaine.

« C'est rare que tu viennes me rendre visite en larmes. »

« Oh, ça. »Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut et le silence retomba à nouveau.

« Tu as l'intention de me le dire? » s'enquit-il carrément.

« Non, » répondit-elle simplement, fixant le sol. « Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi un moment? »

« Hein? » Kakashi failli tomber de sa chaise sous la surprise.

Rin sembla prendre sa surprise pour de la colère ou quelque chose d'approchant car elle devint immédiatement écarlate et reporta son attention sur le carrelage. « Ce serait seulement pour un moment, juste le temps que je règle mes affaires. »

« Euh, mais t'as pas de la famille chez qui tu pourrais rester ? » Il n'était pas contre le fait qu'elle vive dans son appartement, en partie parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne le lui demanderait pas si elle n'avait pas de bonnes raisons pour ça. Si elle demandait si elle pouvait rester, c'était certainement que quelque chose était arrivé qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait retourner chez elle. Mais il pensait tout de même devoir vérifier avec elle et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Après tout, son appartement était petit et pas dans un super état. Elle devait bien avoir de la famille qui pourrait lui offrir un meilleur hébergement.

À sa question, Rin se tendit et commença à fixer le carrelage avec encore plus d'intensité, comme si elle n'avait rien vu de plus fascinant de sa vie. Ou alors elle était juste trop embarrassée pour lever les yeux. « Mon père vit dans un autre pays... Et ma mère... » Sa voix s'éteignit.

Remarquant le changement dans sa voix, Kakashi comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible et voulut s'excuser. « Désolé, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, c'est juste que mon appartement est un peu petit, et le quartier est pas terrible » dit-il, pour exprimer son réel souci.

Rin soupira. Au début, elle avait été embarrassée de lui demander ce service, mais cet interrogatoire commençait à avoir raison de sa patience. « Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi? » demanda-t-elle encore. Son ton avait été un peu dur au début, mais s'était adouci, réalisant quelle énorme faveur elle demandait.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as nulle part ailleurs où aller? » Kakashi se serait frappé pour avoir posé une question si stupide. Évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller, sinon elle ne serait pas venue chez lui.

« Je me suis faite virer de mon appartement », lui dit-elle, confirmant ses pensées. « Comme je te l'ai dit, ce ne serait pas pour très longtemps, seulement jusqu'à ce que je puisse me trouver un autre logement et un peu plus d'argent. »

« Bon, ben, oui. Oui, tu peux rester, » dit Kakashi après quelques minutes de réflexion. Il n'aurait même pas dû avoir à y réfléchir, à vrai dire. Évidemment que quand un de vos amis venait vous voir dans état proche de l'hystérie et vous disait qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où aller, et qu'il s'agissait d'une des rares personnes qu'il vous restait au monde, vous ne pouviez pas les rejeter.

En entendant sa réponse, Rin bondit de sa chaise, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux malgré l'immense sourire sur son visage et lui dit « Je te remercie vraiment ! »

Quand il se leva elle se jeta sur lui et l'étreignit brièvement mais fermement.

« Euh, pas de souci », répondit-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

« Ok, » lui dit-elle, l'excitation perçant dans sa voix, en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je dois aller chercher quelques affaires, je serai de retour dans environ une demi-heure. Je te promets que je serai la meilleure colocataire du monde ! Ah, et évidemment, je paierai la moitié du loyer, de la nourriture, et de tout ce qu'il faudra. Je n'aurai pas de problème pour payer ma part, c'est juste que je ne peux pas me permettre un logement décent pour le moment. Encore une fois, merci, vraiment! »

Sur ce, elle fila par la porte, laissant Kakashi qui se demandait si la présence de Rin serait une bonne chose pour lui ou non.

Comme elle l'avait dit, elle réapparut une demi-heure plus tard, deux larges cartons masquant son visage. Prudemment, elle les déposa près de la table de la cuisine puis Kakashi lui fit faire officiellement la visite de l'appartement.

« Bon, la cuisine est là, tu connais déjà. Le salon, c'est juste un vieux canapé et une table basse, mais je ne les utilise presque jamais, alors ils ne sont pas vraiment abimés. J'espère que tu t'attends à rien de trop luxueux. Ici ça ressemble plus à une décharge. »

« Je trouve que c'est parfait, Kakashi, » sourit Rin, reconnaissante qu'il lui ait permis de rester. « Les murs sont blancs et il y a des grandes fenêtres, alors ça doit être très clair ici! »

« Ouais, » acquiesça-t-il. « c'est assez lumineux. Maintenant la chambre. J'ai vidé quelques tiroirs pour que tu puisses ranger tes affaires ; et finalement, mais pas le moindre, la salle de bain. Elle est simple, mais il y a deux-trois trucs à savoir : premièrement, la plomberie du bâtiment est vraiment mal foutue. Si tu veux de l'eau chaude, assure toi que tu n'entends pas d'eau parcourir les tuyaux, et pour la douche il faut tourner le robinet et ensuite tirer ça. »

« Pigé. Merci encore de me laisser rester. Et tu sais quoi? Ton appart est pas mal du tout. »

Kakashi eu un ricanement incrédule à son commentaire.

« Non, c'est vrai ! » continua-t-elle. « Avec quelques petits arrangement, cet endroit pourrait vraiment être super. J'aime beaucoup les lambris dans la chambre, c'est original ! »

« Euh...merci. »

Rin laissa échapper un baillement. « Je suis un peu fatiguée. On s'occupera du rangement demain. C'est le weekend, tu ne travailles pas à l'académie. »

« Ok » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais il faut encore qu'on voit où tu vas dormir. Je n'ai qu'un seul lit. »

« Mais il a deux matelas. On ne peut pas partager ? »

« Ben, ils sont assez vieux, les ressorts vont t'érafler si tu les sépares. Mais ça ira, je vais dormir sur la table. »

« Sur la table de la cuisine ? C'est ridicule, Kakashi ! Tu es trop grand ! C'est moi qui la prends, je suis plus petite, » déclara Rin en se dirigeant vers la table.

Kakashi l'arrêta par le bras. Le regard tout à fait sérieux, il dit « Certainement pas. Tu ne dors pas sur la table. »

« Et pourquoi? »

Ne voulant pas écouter ni répondre à sa question, il lui ordonna simplement mais fermement : « tu prends le lit. »

Comprenant qu'il serait inutile d'insister, elle lacha un soupir résigné et prit place sur le lit.

« Très bien, » lacha-t-elle, « mais on va régler cette histoire de matelas dès demain. »

Kakashi acquiesça ; il était sur le point de sortir de la chambre quand la voix de la jeune fille l'arrêta : « Bonne nuit, et merci encore. »

« Bonne nuit » répondit-il en éteignant la lumière.


	2. Le matelas

**Titre** : Living Arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness Is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Note de la traductrice** : un gros merci à In Darkness Is Light pour son enthousiasme et sa confiance, et également à la première revieweuse ! Voici la suite !

* * *

**Le Matelas**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Rin se réveilla le lendemain matin en constatant qu'elle était seule dans l'appartement. Sa première réaction fut la panique ; après tout, son colocataire et coéquipier qui disparaissait à six heures du matin, ce n'était pas normal. Mais elle se détendit lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il avait pris l'habitude de se rendre sur la tombe d'Obito tous les jours depuis l'année passée. À cette pensée, elle se sentit un peu coupable : elle-même ne se rendait sur la tombe du garçon qu'une fois par mois.

Elle savait que Kakashi mettrait un moment avant de revenir, et elle employa ce temps à la préparer d'un bon petit déjeuner ; tache peu aisée, avec des placards vides. Elle réussit à dénicher des céréales dans une boite tout en haut de l'étagère et décida qu'il faudrait bien que cela suffise jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent faire des courses à l'épicerie. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Kakashi entrer, elle sourit tranquillement pour le saluer. Pour toute réponse, il eut un mouvement du menton, et elle en conclut que, revenant tout juste de la tombe de son meilleur ami, il était encore d'humeur solennelle. Rin décida de lancer la conversation en lui offrant un petit déjeuner mais laissa tomber lorsqu'il déclara d'un ton sans timbre qu'il avait déjà mangé.

Sachant qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se reprendre, elle marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'à la petite cuisine, fit la vaisselle et la remit à sa place d'origine avant d'aller à la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Quand elle revint, il n'avait fait aucun geste pour l'accueillir ou lancer la discussion, mais bon, c'était Kakashi, et de sa part on ne pouvait guère en attendre plus. Décidant de lui accorder un moment de solitude, Rin sortit pour se rendre à l'épicerie, comme elle l'avait prévu, et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle arriva devant l'appartement, rouge et essoufflée. Elle posa un des nombreux sacs qu'elle portait et frappa à la porte.

« Qui est là? » fit la voix méfiante de Kakashi.

« Bon, au moins il a retrouvé son état normal, »marmonna Rin.

« Qui est là? »répéta la voix, un peu plus fort.

Rin leva les yeux au ciel à l'attention de la porte, ou plus exactement à la personne qui se trouvait derrière. C'était incroyable d'être aussi paranoïaque à propos du moindre détail.

« La fille de tes rêves, » répondit-elle, sarcastique, et elle soupira. « Ouvre cette porte Kakashi. »

Une minute plus tard, le garçon émergea de derrière la porte. Son regard acerbe rencontra celui tout aussi peu amène de la jeune fille. « Franchement, » dit-elle, exaspérée, « Tu aurais bien pu deviner que c'était moi. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Sans répondre, il lui prit ses sacs des mains pour l'aider à les porter dans la cuisine. Tous deux se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois confinés dans la petite cuisine, s'attelant à sortir les courses de leur emballage pour les ranger. Au départ, Kakashi avait proposé de s'en charger, mais Rin lui avait dit qu'elle aussi voulait savoir ou la nourriture devait être rangée, alors elle l'aidait.

En passant à côté de Kakashi pour ranger les céréales sur l'étagère à droite de sa tête, elle effleura légèrement son torse. Immédiatement, elle le sentit se tendre et vit ses bras se raidir. Rosissant sous le choc électrique que sa main avait provoqué, elle marmonna un mot d'excuse d'un ton embarrassé. Il avait hoché de la tête pour toute réponse, et s'était remis au travail comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Inutile de le dire, le reste du temps qu'ils passèrent à ranger les vivres se passa dans un silence gêné, et Rin fut soulagée en rangeant la dernière brique de lait au réfrigérateur, et elle sortit de la cuisine. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot ces dernières heures, Kakashi sortit s'entrainer et Rin était restée préparer le repas.

Comme toujours, c'est elle qui relança la conversation, la poids du silence lui devenant trop difficile à supporter.

« Euh, Kakashi ? » commença-t-elle timidement, espérant qu'il serait trop occupé par la nourriture pour remarquer sa nervosité.

« Mh. »

« Je veux pas avoir l'air d'insister, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos des matelas? »

« Je vais couper les matelas en deux ou leur lancer un chidori, je sais pas, » répondit-il avec désinvolture.

« Un chidori sur le matelas? » Rin lui lança un regard inquisiteur, toute trace de nervosité disparue de ses traits aussi bien que de son esprit.

Kakashi opina.

« Oui, bien sûr... Lançons des éclairs sur du métal... qui est conducteur d'électricité. Kakashi, tu es le garçon le plus brillant que j'aie jamais rencontré. »

Il lui lança un regard noir. « Si t'as une meilleure idée... »

« Pourquoi on en achète pas un nouveau, tout simplement ? »

« Ça coûte cher. »

« Eh bien, ça ne devrait pas l'être tant que ça, si on partage les dépenses et qu'on en achète un chacun. Réfléchis, non seulement on aurait deux nouveaux matelas, mais on en paierait un seul chacun. »

« N'empêche, c'est tout de même cher. »

« Tu n'aurais pas à dormir sur la table. »

« J'ai pas forcément besoin de dormir sur la table. On aura qu'à partager le lit. »

De l'autre côté de la table, Rin ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et s'éclaircit la gorge, à la fois embarrassée et surprise. Surpris de la voir agir aussi étrangement, Kakashi mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je... C'est-c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » s'exclama-t-il, aussi embarrassé qu'elle à présent. « je ce que je voulais dire, c'est... Oh, laisse tomber. Viens. », ordonna-t-il.

Il se leva de table.

« Quoi ? »

« On doit bien acheter des nouveaux matelas, non? »

Entendant cela, l'humeur de Rin changea immédiatement. Elle acquiesça joyeusement, et le suivit jusqu'à la porte.

En ces temps de guerre, les échanges commerciaux avaient cessé, et Konoha étant un village shinobi en guerre, pas une grande compagnie industrielle, les matelas étaient une chose difficile à trouver. Heureusement pour eux, Rin avait des contacts avec les marchands du petit village, elle réussit donc à en trouver quelques-uns plutôt confortables et à des prix abordables. En temps normal, les matelas dans le village coûtaient environ 107,208 yen, mais Rin avait réussi à en trouver au prix plus abordable de 53, 621 yen chacun.

« On peut vous les livrer mardi, Mademoiselle Rin », lui dit poliment le responsable du magasin.

« Euh, c'est à dire qu'on en aurait besoin un peu plus tôt que ça. Mardi, c'est dans trois jours... » répondit-elle.

« Pour quand les voulez vous, alors? »

Rin lui sourit gracieusement et lui dit : « Nous apprécierions vraiment de les avoir pour ce soir. »

Le marchand secoua la tête. « Bon, normalement, Mademoiselle Rin, je ne fais pas la vente et la livraison le même jour, mais » il leva la main pour couper court à la protestation qu'elle semblait sur le point de lacher « Je vous serai éternellement redevable pour avoir pris soin de ma femme quand elle était malade, alors je vais vous dire quelque chose. Pour cette fois, je ferai une exception, et je vous enverrai mes deux meilleurs livreurs pour porter ces matelas jusque chez vous. » Il finit par un clin d'oeil.

« Merci beaucoup ! Je ne l'oublierai pas », le remercia Rin.

« Pas de problème, jeune demoiselle. »Il la regarda à nouveau, la scrutant. « Et dites moi, maintenant, n'êtes vous pas un peu jeune pour emménager avec votre petit ami? »

« Oh ! » s'étrangla Rin, le rouge envahissant ses joues pour la deuxième fois de la journée. « Kakshi n'est pas mon petit ami » l'informa-telle.

Le marchand reporta immédiatement son attention sur Kakashi, son regard surpris courant de ce dernier à Rin. « Kakashi ? Hatake Kakashi ? » demanda-t-il, de toute évidence à Rin.

Elle hocha vaguement de la tête avec un petit sourire.

Le visage de Kakashi était impassible, il ne disait rien ni ne faisait rien, mais ses pensées parlaient pour lui dans sa tête « _Hataki Kakashi ?_» singea-t-il le marchand. « _Non, je suis l'autre Kakashi avec des cheveux argentés. Crétin._ »

Son regard allant et venant encore entre les deux jeunes, le marchand fit signe à Rin de le suivre un moment. « Mademoiselle, vous êtes sûre que vous voulez rester avec Hatake Kakashi ? » l'interrogea-t-il. « J'ai entendu des choses, », lui dit-il, regardant Kakashi du coin de l'oeil.

« Oh? » demanda Rin, regardant également Kakashi. « Et qu'avez-vous entendu? »

Remarquant leurs coups d'oeil, Kakashi se tourna vers eux et les regarda, l'air renfrogné.

Le marchand détourna les yeux. »Eh bien, Mademoiselle Rin, j'ai entendu dire que c'est un petit voyou, si vous voulez savoir. »

De toute évidence, Kakashi avait pu les entendre, puisqu'il n'était qu'à deux mètre d'eux, et il eut un grognement d'indignation. Comment cet homme osait-il suggérer une chose pareille?

Ne s'étant pas aperçu que Kakashi l'avait entendu, le marchand continua. « C'est le genre de personne que des jeunes filles bien comme vous ne devraient pas fréquenter. »

Un peu offensée par le jugement de l'homme sur Kakashi, mais comprenant qu'il s'inquiétait seulement, Rin fit remarquer qu'elle savait prendre soin d'elle-même et l'informa que Kakashi, en dépit des rumeurs mesquines circulant sur lui, était quelqu'un de bien.

« Bon, si vous l'aimez bien, Mademoiselle Rin, c'est tout ce qui compte », conclut le marchand. « Concernant la livraison, je vous envoie mes deux meilleurs hommes, comme je l'ai dit. Ce sont aussi mes fils », sourit-il fièrement. « Ryuu ! Akio ! Venez par ici ! »

Des sons de pas descendant les escaliers précédèrent de peu l'arrivée de deux garçons, peut-être juste un peu plus âgés que Kakashi.

« Voilà mes fils » expliqua le marchand à Kakashi et Rin. « Ryuu », dit-il en désignant un garçon aux cheveux courts et bruns dressés en pics sur sa tête et aux yeux d'un bleu brillant, « et Akio ». Il montra le garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux yeux hazel.

« A votre service! » sourirent les deux jeunes hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme travail pour nous aujourd'hui, Papa? » demanda Ryuu, qui semblait être le plus âgé des fils.

« Ces deux matelas à livrer » dit l'homme en désignant les deux matelas blancs dans le coin. « Chez Rin-chan et Hatake-san. »

« Très bien! » Les garçons saluèrent leur père, puis prirent chacun un matelas et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Kakashi les suivit, pour s'assurer que ses précieux nouveaux matelas (pour lesquels il avait dépensé bien trop d'argent, à son avis) arriveraient sains et saufs, sans la moindre égratignure. Il les aida à monter les matelas dans leur chariot, et tous trois attendirent Rin pour partir.

A l'intérieur, elle remerciait encore une fois le marchand pour son hospitalité et le service, et le paya. Aussitôt le transaction terminée, elle se dépêcha de retrouver Kakashi et les livreurs.

À la grande surprise de Kakashi, les livreurs avaient fait un bon travail pour transporter les matelas qui arrivèrent aussi immaculés qu'ils ne l'étaient au départ. Le seul problème était qu'ils avaient refusé de l'aider à descendre le vieux matelas pour le porter aux ordures.

« Pourquoi non ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Vous avez monté les matelas, et c'est beaucoup plus facile d'en descendre. Faites-le. »

« Nan, désolé mon vieux, mais on peut pas, » lui dit Akio.

« Allez, c'est pas si difficile ! »

« Désolé. »

Kakashi poussa un soupir de défaite et de frustration, mais fut heureux que Rin vienne prendre en main la situation. « Je m'en occupe », lui dit-elle tranquillement, et il s'effaça aussitôt.

« Écoutez », dit Rin en se tournant vers les deux autres garçons, « vous semblez être tous deux de gentils et raisonnables jeunes gens. Ne voudriez vous pas m'aider à descendre ces deux vieux matelas ? Ils sont vraiment lourds et mon ami n'est pas aussi fort que vous deux. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez m'aider, non ? »

Laissant sa demande faire son chemin dans la tête des deux garçons, Rin les regarda tandis que leur expression se détendait. « Bon », dit Ryuu, « Si ça peut aider une jolie demoiselle comme vous, nous en serions ravis. »

« Merci, les garçons », sourit-elle. « Vous êtes adorables. »

Kakashi s'assit dans un coin et regarda la scène, depuis le moment où Rin complimentait les garçons jusqu'à ce qu'elle les dirige et qu'elle s'assure qu'ils n'endommageaient pas l'appartement dans leurs manœuvres. Dix minutes plus tard, elle revint à l'appartement, épuisée et se laissa tomber sur un des nouveaux matelas, le déclarant comme le sien.

« Une bonne chose de faite », annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« On a juste eu à faire face à un niveau incroyable d'incompétence et a des gens persuadés que je pouvais les tuer à tout moment », rétorqua Kakashi.

« Ne sois pas aussi négatif. Rends-toi utile, prépare nous à manger. »

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Il y a du ramen instantané en haut du placard à gauche.

« Ok. »

Dix minutes et cinq explosions du micro-onde plus tard, Kakashi émergea de la cuisine en portant deux bols de ramen instantané. Il en tendit un à Rin, s'assit sur le matelas derrière le sien et commença à manger, son corps suppliant pour de la nourriture après tout le travail qu'il avait effectué pour le transport des matelas.

« Bon », dit-il finalement, « c'est l'heure de dormir. Tu veux la salle de bain ou je peux y aller? » demanda-t-il.

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il tourna la tête vers Rin qui était déjà endormie, son bol vide de ramen posé à côté de son matelas. Soupirant, il tira une couverture de l'armoire et l'en couvrit. « Je suppose que je peux y aller, alors. »


	3. Le brossage des dents

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Note de la traductrice** : en réponse à une des reviews : oui, une fic sur Kakashi et Rin ! Il n'y en a pas tellement, et c'est ce qui m'avait poussée à chercher parmi les fics anglaises. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé celle-ci qui m'a beaucoup plu. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule de cette auteur, et je pense m'attaquer à quelques autres si elle m'en donne l'autorisation, une fois celle-ci finie, si l'expérience a été concluante :p

Pour répondre à une autre question, oui, la fic est déjà achevée, les retards seront donc uniquement de ma faute !

Et dernière petite note, j'ai décidé de baisser le rating ; j'avais mis T pour reprendre celui mis par l'auteur, mais un rating si élevé n'est en fait pas nécessaire, il me semble. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Le brossage de dents**

Il n'y avait qu'un moment où Rin et Kakashi partageaient la salle de bain, c'étaient quand ils se brossaient les dents.

Cependant, Rin ne faisait pas que se brosser les dents, à ces moment-là : elle dansait aussi. Elle mettait son lecteur de musique, qui lui avait été offert par son père et, le plaçant dans sa poche, elle montait le son et chantait par dessus la musique.

Bien que Kakashi détestât en général toute activité de type karaoke, il trouvait que c'était plutôt bien de voir son appartement monotone un peu animé de temps en temps, même si Rin n'avait pas exactement la voix d'une de ces chanteuses célèbres – et chanter la bouche pleine de dentifrice n'aidait pas. Mais ce qui ne cessait de l'étonner, c'était qu'elle semblait avoir une chanson pour chaque situation, pour chaque humeur et qu'elle les exprimait en chantant/dansant.

Il n'y avait que quelques fois qu'il avait regretté de l'avoir laissée amener son lecteur de musique dans la salle de bain. Une de ces fois avait été après un jour particulièrement ensoleillé et joyeux, quand Rin avait surveillé les blessés légers à l'hôpital. Elle était arrivée à l'appartement de bonne humeur, avait accueilli Kakashi avec un bon diner et un sourire chaleureux, et au moment de se brosser les dents, elle avait mis une chanson correspondant à son humeur lumineuse. Kakashi entendait la basse, le rythme de la musique et même lui dut admettre que c'était très prenant.

Bien qu'il lui tournât le dos parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit sans son masque, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait commencé à danser au son de ses pas et au petit craquement du carrelage en dessous. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle commence à danser et à tournoyer, car c'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours, mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que la hanche de la jeune fille entre en contact avec la sienne. Mais quand cela arriva, il s'était tendu et s'était tourné pour lui lancer, peu amène « Rin ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

Rin, si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du sérieux dans la voix de Kakashi aurait ri du garçon qui la sermonnait la bouche pleine de dentifrice. « Oh, relax, Kakashi », lui dit-elle, « et si tu veux me gronder, fais-le quand tu n'as pas du dentifrice dégoulinant plein la bouche. Franchement », souffla-t-elle, mécontente qu'il ait gâché son moment de bonne humeur, « on dirait un animal enragé. »

Il lui renvoya un regard noir, mais, prenant en compte sa remarque, il recracha le dentifrice dans le lavabo. « Et maintenant », dit-il, prêt à recommencer à la sermonner. Il s'interrompit en la voyant ouvrir et fermer la bouche mécaniquement.

« Oh mon dieu... » dit-elle. C'était un murmure, mais il n'avait pas échappé à Kakashi

« Quoi? »

« T-Ton visage », réussit-elle à bafouiller, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

Se méprenant sur ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, Kakashi se détourna. Rin comprit sa mauvaise interprétation et secoua la tête. « Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Retourne-toi. »

Il s'exécuta, ses yeux rivés au sol et une main grattant sa nuque, dans ce geste qu'il avait lorsqu'il était nerveux. Elle leva sa main qui avait depuis longtemps lâché le bouton de son lecteur de musique et parcourut doucement la joue de Kakashi du bout des doigts. Il fit un bond en arrière comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Cela permit à Rin de mieux voir le visage de Kakashi. « Wow... je comprends pourquoi tu dois porter un masque. Sinon, toute la population féminine te courrait après! »

« Bon, plus sérieusement », ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion, « pourquoi tu portes un masque, d'ailleurs ? »

Il avait l'air réticent à l'idée de lui répondre et semblait presque supplier qu'on le laisse sortir de la pièce, mais Rin s'interposait entre lui et la sortie. Elle sentit son malaise et lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas à lui dire si cela l'embarrassait.

Il s'arrêta, soupira et hocha la tête. « Non, ça va », souffla-t-il, « je vais te le dire. » Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le carrelage. Rin avait une qualité qui était lui apparue de façon de plus en plus évidente depuis la mort d'Obito, sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre précisément le doigt ou à décrire correctement. Ce qui s'en approchait le plus dans son esprit était que quand vous étiez en présence de Rin, elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir vous faire sortir tous vos secrets et que, si vous le faisiez, elle serait capable de vous aider à surmonter n'importe quoi.

Peut-être que ça venait du fait que même si elle avait vu tant de sang couler, de morts et de destruction dans sa relativement courte vie, son sourire était toujours un des plus brillants qu'il ait jamais vu, et elle était toujours douce et optimise. Mentalement, il nota qu'il faudrait qu'il lui en demande la raison plus tard.

« Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas. »

« Non, ça va, c'est pas personnel à ce point. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et attendit patiemment qu'il commence, sachant que quoi qu'il s'apprête à lui dire, il le ferait sous le signe du plus grand secret. Cela lui réchauffa le coeur. C'était bon de savoir qu'il avait confiance en elle.

« Bon, pour commencer, je le porte parce que j'ai un sens de l'odorat extrêmement développé. Chez moi, les odeurs sont à peu près cinquante fois plus intenses, ce qui, sans le masque, serait insupportable et me rendrait malade. L'autre raison... Ben... Disons juste qu'on n'appelait pas mon père Croc-Blanc de Konoha pour rien. »

Elle eut l'air confuse. Après la mort d'Obito, ils avaient beaucoup parlé de choses et d'autres, et Kakashi lui avait raconté pour son père, et le passé tragique qu'il portait. Rin, bien sûr, était triste pour le garçon et ce qu'il avait dû vivre, mais même avec toutes les informations qu'il lui avait données, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire le lien entre son passé et ce qu'il lui disait maintenant.

Il soupira et releva les yeux vers elle. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas compris. « Regarde », dit-il, relevant sa lèvre supérieure.

Elle obéit et son regard rencontra les dents blanches de Kakashi, dont deux qui semblaient plus longues que les autres. Presque comme... des crocs. Oh ! Son visage prit un air de compréhension alors qu'elle faisait le lien. La repoussant doucement sur le côté, Kakashi décida qu'il avait assez passé de temps démasqué ; l'odeur du parfum de Rin menaçait de lui donner un mal au crane et la nausée pendent une semaine.

« Bon », dit-il en revenant dans la salle de bain, son masque en place. « Tu as posé une question, c'est mon tour. »

« Très bien », acquiesça-t-elle. Ça semblait on ne pouvait plus juste, après tout.

« Comment tu arrives à encore sourire autant après tout ça ? Comment tu arrives à encore penser du bon quelque part ? »

« Je sais pas vraiment », rit-elle en secouant la tête. « Je suppose que ce que je crois, c'est que nous sommes tous bon en général, et que nous sommes juste affectés par les mauvaises choses qui nous arrivent. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à pleurnicher sur mon sort, à moitié vivante alors qu'on m'a donné cette vie pour la vivre. Et puis, j'imagine que c'est parce que je ne fais pas l'erreur que font la plupart des gens ; je ne laisse pas mon bonheur reposer sur les autres, parce que, mince, si je faisais ça je ne serais jamais heureuse ! Alors voilà, je ne sais pas si ça répond à ta question, mais c'est comme ça qu'on peut résumer ça. »

Il était resté immobile, comme perdu dans ses pensée, pendant qu'elle répondait.

« Mais il y a aussi des questions que tu dois te poser. Quelles sont tes valeurs ? Comment veux-tu que le monde te voit, se souvienne de toi ? Et puis, sûrement la question la plus importante mais aussi la plus difficile que tu dois te poser : est-ce que tu es la personne que tu veux être ? Évidemment, à partir de cette question, il y en a encore des tonnes que tu dois te poser avant d'être capable d'y répondre, comme : qui est-ce que tu veux être ?

Je veux dire... Ce sont des questions difficiles à se poser, et c'est encore plus difficile d'y répondre, mais je pense que c'est un point clé. Il faut aussi se souvenir que c'est notre vie. Personne ne peut la vivre pour nous, et nous seuls pouvons contrôler comment elle se déroulera. Pour les choses telles que la mort d'Obito, nous ne le pouvions pas, mais tu peux contrôler ta façon de réagir et d'agir à partir de tels évènements. Bon, maintenant je commence à radoter. Je m'arrête là. »

Kakashi cligna des yeux, tachant d'assimiler toutes les informations de son explication. « Je n'avais jamais pensé à tout ça », avoua-t-il.

« Eh bien, c'est pour ça que les gens comme moi existent », dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Allez, maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. Tu commences ton boulot à l'académie demain. »

Rin sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son lit. Kakashi demeura dans l'entrée un moment à la regarder, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Finalement, pour la première fois dont il puisse se rappeler, il fut d'accord avec Obito ; il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'admirable chez cette fille.


	4. Premiers jours

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

Note de la traductrice : le chapitre précédent était un peu court, alors allez hop, le suivant ! Merci à Lylye14 qui se manifeste toujours !

**Premiers jours**

« Kakashi, réveille-toi! »

Le garçon en question se redressa en entendant son nom, se demandant quelle était la cause de ce raffut. Les deux jeunes gens vivaient ensemble depuis deux semaines, mais il en était encore à se demander qui le réveillait.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Allez, habille-toi ! Dépêche ou tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour! »

Il grogna. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il commençait cet infâme travail de sensei. Comment avait-on pu le choisir pour un boulot pareil ? Cela lui échappait toujours. Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le placard, attrapa ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour ce qu'il s'imaginait déjà être une journée éreintante.

En arrivant à la porte de la salle de bain, il se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée à clé. « Rin, laisse moi entrer, je vais être en retard. »

« Pas question ! » répondit la fille derrière la porte. « Pas question que je sorte... pas dans cette _chose ! »_

« Quelle chose? » demanda Kakashi avec impatience. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à s'occuper d'un drame si tôt le matin.

Rin laissa échapper un soupir. « Cette tenue d'infirmière... C'est dégoutant ! Je crois qu'ils se sont trompés de taille ! »

Il fallut un moment à Kakashi pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de l'uniforme de son nouveau travail, qui lui avait été livré la veille.

« Ils règleront le problème quand tu seras là-bas, maintenant sors de là ! »

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle d'un ton buté.

Ok, maintenant ça commençait à l'agacer. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin, malgré son insomnie, et elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider à améliorer ça. Kakashi frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, la menaçant : « Rin, si tu ne sors pas de la tout de suite, je défonce la porte ! » Au tour que prenait la journée, il n'était pas loin de le faire pour de bon.

C'est à ce moment-là que le verrou retentit et Rin sortit vêtue de son uniforme médical blanc. Kakashi la regarda. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? »

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? »

« Non. »

« Elle est cinq pouces trop courte ! Je ne peux pas aller travailler comme ça ! C'est complètement non-professionnel ! »

« Ta tenue noire n'est pas plus longue que celle là », fit remarquer Kakashi. « Pourquoi tu ne mets pas simplement un tablier par dessus? »

Le visage de Rin arborait une expression indéchiffrable tandis qu'elle laissait l'idée faire chemin dans son esprit. « Tu es vraiment un génie », lui dit-elle avant de courir chercher ledit tablier.

Il ricana. « Ça, c'est fait », dit-il en allant dans la salle de bain.

En sortant quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi passa presque à travers la porte en réalisant l'heure qu'il était. « Hé ! Hé ! » l'appela Rin. « C'est bon, j'ai un peu avancé l'heure pour te forcer à te dépêcher. Tu seras à l'heure, alors reviens par là! ».

La fusillant du regard, il revint sur ses pas. Alors elle avait avancé l'heure exprès pour le faire paniquer ? Comme c'était gentil de sa part...

Elle eut un petit sourire. « Prends au moins un petit déjeuner avant de partir ». Rin lui tendit quelque chose emballé qui ne ressemblait rien qu'il ait déjà vu, mais de très bon. « Voilà ton déjeuner », dit-elle en lui tendant un autre paquet.

« Euh, merci. »

Elle lui rendit un sourit lumineux, bien plus à l'aise maintenant avec son tablier noué autour de sa taille. « De rien. Maintenant, on ferait mieux d'y aller ou on va être en retard. »

Ils sortirent et remontèrent ensemble les rues de Konoha en direction de l'hôpital. Ils marchèrent en silence, qui ne fut rompu que lorsque Rin signala à Kakashi qu'elle l'attendrait à l'académie vers 17h.

Quand Kakashi arriva à l'académie, il remarqua immédiatement les nombreux étudiants qui trainaient là. Étaient-ils nombreux, à son époque ? Il en doutait. Les capacités de l'académie semblaient avoir triplé ces dernières années. Traversant la place familière, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où les autres sensei s'étaient rassemblés.

« Hatake Kakashi », se présenta-t-il simplement, sachant qu'ils lui désigneraient immédiatement son groupe. Le directeur lui désigna un groupe de trois jeunes enfants qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer à périr.

« Soyez prudent », prévint le directeur, « ce sont les têtes brûlées de cette année. »

Kakashi hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait l'avertissement, avant de se diriger vers eux. Vus de près, les gosses n'avaient pas l'air bien terribles. Ils semblaient plutôt normaux, une équipe basique de trois membres, deux garçons et une fille.

« Yo » les salua-t-il en arrivant.

Un garçon d'à peu près dix ans avec des longs cheveux blonds coiffés en pics partant dans tous les sens et aux grand yeux bleus lui demanda « Vous êtes qui ? Il est où, notre sensei ? »

« A partir de maintenant, ce sera moi. »

« C'est pas juste ! »

« La vie est injuste, mon petit gars, va falloir t'y faire. »

Le garçon blond fronça les sourcils : c'était décidé, il n'aimait pas du tout ce remplaçant. « C'est quoi votre nom ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hatake Kakashi », répondit Kakashi. La mention de son nom lui attira des hoquets de surprise des jeunes élèves qui le dévisagèrent. « Et vous ? »

« Moi c'est Kaemon Sasaki ! » déclara fièrement le blond. Il portait un t-shirt bleu ciel et un short gris.

« Quel nul », se moqua la fille assise à côté de lui, à la chevelure auburn et aux yeux couleur miel. « Pour ma part, je suis Miyake Haruhi et j'ai l'intention de devenir le Chuunin numéro un de Konoha ! » Elle leva la main, un doigt brandit pour indiquer le nombre un, un sourire à la fois diabolique et arrogant plaqué sur le visage. Harui portait pèlerine blanche qui lui arrivait au genoux et dont le col était bordeaux et bleu ; son bandeau frontal était attaché autour de son bras droit.

Kakashi sourit à ses deux élèves exubérants. Se tournant vers le troisième membre, un garçon avec des cheveux bleu marine courts et des yeux indigo, vêtu tout de bleu, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'anti-social du groupe. « Murakami Nikko », répondit le garçon en détournant le regard.

« Oh, vous occupez pas de lui ». Haruhi surgit dans le champ de vision de Kakashi. « Il est juste pas content parce que notre ancien sensei avait promis de lui apprendre une super technique, et maintenant il n'en aura pas l'occasion ! »

« Un super technique, hein ? Je sais ce que ça fait. Alors, depuis combien de temps faites-vous équipe ? »

« Presque un an », l'informa-t-elle.

« Environ un an ? Ça fait un moment que vous n'êtes plus à l'académie, alors ? »

Les trois hochèrent de la tête simultanément. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous retrouvez encore ici alors ? » demanda Kakashi, perdu. Seuls les élèves de l'académie étaient tenus de se trouver dans l'enceinte de l'académie.

« On se retrouve tout le temps ici ; Sensei nous disait que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr à Konoha, et qu'il faudrait toujours qu'on se retrouve ici. »

« Ah. Bon, et si on allait s'entrainer un peu ? »

Entendant cela, les trois étudiants semblèrent soudain s'animer, et une aura d'excitation les enveloppa. Kakashi les mena à la forêt près du terrain d'entrainement. Ses nouveaux étudiants se regroupèrent et se préparèrent à l'attaque, mais Kakashi leur dit que l'entrainement du jour serait un peu différent. Il fallait le dire, depuis la mort d'Obito, il avait appris l'importance du travail d'équipe et de la confiance dans un groupe, par conséquent, l'entrainement qu'il comptait leur faire faire devrait se centrer autour de ça. Son premier jour de travail ayant été repoussé, cela lui avait donné plus de temps pour développer une méthode d'entrainement pour tester leurs compétences en matière de travail d'équipe, et voilà ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Il sortit deux clochettes de sa poche et les attacha à une boucle de son pantalon sous le regard intrigué de ses élèves. « Aujourd'hui, votre entrainement sera de réussir à me prendre ces clochettes. Vous avez cinq heures, vous pouvez utiliser toutes les techniques que vous voudrez. »

Harui et Nikko semblèrent s'illuminer à ses mots, ravis du challenge, mais Sasaki grommela et demanda à voix haute pourquoi ils devaient se coltiner un entrainement qui ne rimait à rien. « Si ça ne rime à rien », lui dit Kakashi, « alors tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à me prendre les clochettes. »

Sasaki hocha la tête et le chargea directement tout en formant les sceaux avec ses mains. « Kage bunshin no jutsu! » cria-t-il, et cinq clones de lui-même apparurent, qui se mirent à courir aux côtés de l'original. Kakashi jeta au garçon un regard ennuyé, lui lança un shuriken qui détruisit les clones et frappa le vrai Sasaki au bras.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Nikko, qui jeta quelques senbon à son nouveau sensei et, concentrant le chakra dans ses mains, se prépara à frapper et endommager un tendon ou ligament. « Ah », comprit Kakashi « c'est lui le médecin de l'équipe. » Esquivant habilement les aiguilles, Kakashi se précipita vers Nikko si vite que ce dernier ne remarqua que son sensei était derrière lui que lorsqu'il fut trop tard. Il fut rudement rejeté sur le sol, un bras coincé dans le dos. « Flûte! » jurèrent Nikko et Haruhi à l'unisson. C'était maintenant au tour de la jeune fille.

Haruhi, voyant que le ninjutsu était inefficace contre lui, et comprenant que le genjutsu le serait sans doute également à cause du Sharingan, elle opta pour la moins subtile approche du taijutsu. Mais c'était son point fort, et la seule façon dont elle pouvait espérer obtenir une clochette. Adoptant une posture d'attaque, elle chargea rapidement son sensei, lui lançant quelques shuriken pour détourner son attention. Elle employa ce temps gagné pour sauter dans les airs et bombarder son nouveaux sensei d'autant de coups de poings et de pieds qu'elle put. Cependant, elle finit par qse retrouver dans une situation délicate, et, tout comme ses camarades, elle fut jetée sur le sol sans cérémonie.

Après ça, les trois Chuunin se retirèrent prudemment dans la forêt, chacun reprochant aux autres d'avoir sous-estimé le sensei. Se dissimulant, ils cherchèrent séparément le meilleur moyen de provoquer la perte de leur sensei. Néanmoins, à chacune de leur tentative, Kakashi les capturait dans un genjustsu ou les faisait tomber dans des pièges, ou réapparaissait derrière eux sans prévenir. Cinq heures et d'innombrables plans ratés plus tard, les trois gisaient dans l'herbe, épuisés, sous le regard désapprobateur de Kakashi.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'a réussi à attraper les clochettes », fit-il. « C'est parce que vous ignorez ce que c'est d'être un vrai shinobi. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'avoir quelques techniques pour en mettre plein la vue ou de combien de temps vous pouvez supporter les coups. Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je vous recalerai immédiatement. Mais Konoha a besoin de ninjas, on ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de choses. Alors je vais vous donner encore une chance. Vous avez raté le test pratique, mais peut-être réussirez vous le théorique. Vous avez une heure pour trouver la réponse à cette question : pourquoi ai-je choisi ce test, et quelle leçon devez-vous en retirer ? Je vais manger pendant que vous y réfléchirez. Quand je reviendrai, vous feriez mieux d'avoir trouvé la réponse, ou bien vous devrez vous préparer à affronter la punition suprême. » Sur ce, Kakashi les laissa réfléchir à la question.

Les trois Chuunin se regardèrent les yeux emplis de crainte. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la réponse à la question, mais ils étaient sûrs de ne pas vouloir découvrir ce que pouvait bien être la définition de Kakashi de la punition suprême.

Laissant ses élèves se creuser les méninges à la recherche de la bonne réponse, Kakashi alla s'installer près du mémorial, et dépaqueta le repas que Rin lui avait préparé. Il fut très surpris quand, quelques instants plus tard, cette dernière vint s'asseoir près de lui avec son propre repas. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Tu n'as pas de bouleau à l'hôpital? »

« C'est la pause déjeuner » sourit-elle. « Je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais avec tes élèves. Comment ça se passe ? »

Kakashi soupira et secoua la tête. « Disons que les critères de sélection de Konoha ont l'air d'avoir été bien revus à la baisse depuis que toi et moi étions à l'académie. »

« Ils sont mauvais à ce point? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« C'est bien simple, ils ne comprennent rien. Tout le concept de travail d'équipe et de la raison pour laquelle tu dois faire partie d'un groupe de trois ninjas leur passe complètement au dessus de la tête. Ils sont trop centrés sur leur compétences personnelles, ils ne savent pas coopérer. »

« Je te demande pardon, mais est-ce que tu n'étais pas comme ça, toi-même? » fit remarquer Rin. « Tu ne peux pas vraiment t'énerver après des enfants qui ne comprennent pas le principe du travail d'équipe quand toi tu ne l'as compris qu'il y a si peu de temps. »

« S'ils ne comprennent pas quelque chose d'aussi crucial alors ils ne devraient même pas être ninjas. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne méritais pas d'être ninja ? »

« Parfaitement. Ces gamins ne tiendraient pas une heure tous seuls sur le terrain. Ils causeraient la mort de trop d'innocents, des morts qui pourraient être empêchées. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Kakashi, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur apprends pas tout simplement le principe du travail d'équipe au lieu de t'attendre à ce qu'ils le comprennent instantanément ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux comprendre parce qu'on te l'aura expliqué! » Il était presque en train de crier maintenant, mais Rin restait tranquillement assise et le regardait avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se passionner ainsi pour une chose, surtout quelque chose d'aussi important. C'était vrai, tout ce qu'il disait, mais le voir aussi déterminé, et pas dans un sens négatif, lui faisait immensément plaisir.

« C'est quelque chose que tu dois comprendre par toi-même. Le travail d'équipe soit tu le comprends, soit tu ne comprends pas. Et si tu ne peux pas, alors tu n'as pas ta place parmi les ninjas ! On est pas des outils ; on vit, on respire, et on a besoin de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres ! » continuait-il à discourir. C'était tellement peu habituel de sa part que Rin le regardait de plus en plus choquée – dans le bon sens – par la facilité et la rapidité avec laquelle ses paroles sortaient. Elle avait réalisé qu'il avait grandi depuis la mort d'Obito, qu'il avait muri de la meilleure façon possible, mais elle n'avait jamais soupçonné que ses principes avaient fait un virage à 180 degrés. Elle n'avait vraiment jamais pensé voir le jour où Kakashi reconnaîtrait que les gens avaient besoins les uns des autres.

Quand il se cessa sa tirade, Rin baissa les yeux sur sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure pour elle de retourner à l'hôpital.

« Hatake Kakashi », annonça-t-elle fièrement avant de partir, « tu as vraiment mûri. Tu vas être un sensei géant. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, s'assurant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien tant qu'elle était dans son champ de vision. Un sentiment nouveau de satisfaction l'étreignit lorsqu'il remarqua la fierté dans la voix de la jeune fille quand elle lui avait parlé. De meilleure humeur, il retourna là où ses étudiants se trouvaient, espérant qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver la réponse à sa question. Il l'ignorait, mais pendant cette heure, ils s'étaient cachés dans la retraite sûre de la forêt et avaient épié sa conversation avec Rin. Ses mots avaient fait leur chemin dans leur coeur, les avaient fait réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait d'être placés dans un équipe.

Quand il les rejoignit là où il les avait laissés, ils étaient côte à côte, Haruhi au centre, ses bras sur les épaules des deux autres. « Sensei », déclara-t-elle, « on a la réponse à votre question ! »

« C'est le travail d'équipe. C'est ça la leçon qu'on était censés tirer de l'exercice avec les clochettes. Au lieu d'être égoïstes et d'essayer d'attraper les clochettes pour nous-mêmes, nous aurions dû travailler ensemble, ça nous aurait une meilleure chance de les obtenir. » continua Nikko.

« Le travail d'équipe est souvent la clé pour accomplir une mission avec succès, et si on n'en est pas capable, on peut mettre en danger la vie de ceux qu'on est censés protéger, nos coéquipiers et notre village. Sans travail d'équipe, on prut provoquer le mort de beaucoup d'innocents et faire échouer toutes les missions » conclut Sasaki.

Kakashi les récompensa pour leur explication par un sourire. « Bravo » leur dit-il. « S'il y a une chose dont vous devez vous souvenir, c'est celle-là. Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles ne veulent pas grand chose, mais ceux qui ne s'occupent pas de leurs coéquipiers valent moins que rien. »

Ces mots semblèrent toucher les élèves et les influença pour les entrainements suivants ; tous trois travaillèrent à perfectionner leur combinaisons d'attaques en groupe et le moyen de coopérer. La semaine suivante, ils parvinrent finalement à ratatiner leur nouveau – et selon eux – si adorable sensei, et Kakashi leur avait payé un ramen pour les récompenser.

Plus tard, Kakashi proposa à Nikko de lui apprendre une super technique, comme son précédent sensei le lui avait promis, et le jeune garçon avait poliment décliné l'offre, souriant en disant à Kakashi que ce qu'il leur avait appris sur le travail d'équipe était la chose la plus cool et la plus grande source d'inspiration qu'il pouvait espérer acquérir.


	5. Sois un homme, Kakashi !

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Note de la traductrice** : un petit chapitre bien drôle, qui m'a bien fait rire même lors de la traduction. Pauvre Kakashi !

**Sois un homme, Kakashi !**

Un matin, Rin se réveilla au son des oiseaux qui pépiaient et à la vue du soleil qui lui souriait, étincelant et réconfortant. Cependant, ce n'étaient ni le soleil ni les oiseaux qui l'avaient réveillée. Elle avait une sorte de crampe a l'abdomen qui la faisait souffrir depuis près d'une heure. Ignorant ce qui lui faisait mal exactement, elle se leva doucement, s'efforçant de ne pas réveiller Kakashi, mais un petit cri lui échappa à la vue qui s'offrit à elle.

Du sang tachant ses draps. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour former une petite tache. Comprenant immédiatement ce qui s'était passé, elle retira rapidement les draps du lit pour les laver. Elle fut soulagée de constater que le matelas n'avait pas été atteint. Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, elle tourna le robinet de la baignoire et s'activa à nettoyer ce qu'elle pouvait du sang, quand un coup à la porte la fit se figer.

« Rin ? Ça va ? » entendit-elle Kakashi lui demander de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Oui, ça va! » répondit-elle. Elle comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue quand les coups contre la porte se firent plus précipités.

« Rin, réponds. Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien » cria-t-elle. Cette fois, il avait dû entendre car les coups avaient cessé.

Mais en réalité, Kakashi ne l'avait pas du tout entendue et essayait encore d'obtenir une réponse.

« Rin, c'est pas drôle. Réponds. » La seule réponse qu'il capta fut le bruit de l'eau. « Bon dieu Rin, si tu réponds pas, j'entre! » Toujours que le bruit de l'eau.

Kakashi se demanda s'il devait entrer. Peut-être qu'il ne se passait rien et qu'elle ne l'avait juste pas entendu à cause du bruit de l'eau. Mais... et s'il y avait quelque chose ? Et si elle était blessée ? Mortellement blessée ? Se pardonnerait-il de ne pas être entré ? Il décida d'entrer, peu importe les conséquences s'il découvrait qu'elle allait bien. Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la petite salle de bain.

La dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendue était de la trouver en train de nettoyer du sang de ses draps. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il en désignant la tache sur les draps.

« Du sang » répondit-elle d'un ton qui laissait entendre que c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Ses soupçons confirmés, les yeux de Kakashi commencèrent à afficher un peu de peur et de panique, pendant qu'il recherchait toute trace de blessure sur le corps de la jeune fille. « Pourquoi tu saignes ? Quelqu'un t'as attaquée ? T'es blessée ? »

Rin secoua la tête, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Alors pourquoi tu saignes ? » lui demanda Kakashi, se demandant s'il était fâché parce qu'elle lui mentait probablement ou confus parce qu'elle ne mentait peut-être pas.

Embarrassée, elle rougit, ce qui désarçonna encore plus Kakashi. « Je... » elle se racla la gorge, gênée. « C'est biologique », commença-t-elle, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message sans qu'elle ait à lui dire clairement. Bon sang, songea-t-elle, c'était vraiment trop embarrassant. Elle se sermonna intérieurement pour ne pas avoir préparé une chose pareille.

« Biologique ? » répéta Kakashi. « Tu veux dire que c'est un truc dans ta famille? Une sorte de maladie ? Tu veux que je t'amène à l'hôpital ? »

« Pas juste ma famille », expliqua-t-elle, son visage prenant une teinte encore plus soutenue. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer une chose pareille ? « c'est un processus biologique commun à toutes les femmes... » elle s'interrompit pour le laisser réfléchir à ses mots. S'il était vraiment le génie que tout le monde disait, il finirait bien par comprendre.

Kakashi laissa l'idée faire son chemin dans sa tête. Du sang... un processus biologique féminin... Oh mon dieu, pas ça... Au lieu de rougir, il blêmit. C'était probablement la situation la plus gênante dans laquelle il s'était retrouvée – et se retrouverait jamais, sans aucun doute. « Euh, et tu as ce qu'il te faut ou tu as besoin de quelque chose du magasin ? »

Rin se racla encore la gorge, et Kakashi était sûr que si elle devenait encore plus rouge, elle pèterait une veine ou quelque chose comme ça. « J'ai... j'ai besoin de quelque chose au magasin. »

« Ok, ben je te retiens pas » dit Kakashi en se hâtant de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Attends ! » l'appela Rin, et il stoppa net. « Le magasin est à quinze minutes d'ici, et je ne peux pas sortir de l'appartement comme ça. »

Il fit volte face, ses muscles bougeant mécaniquement. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que ce moment gênant cesse. « Ben qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors? »

Rin se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. « Tu ne pourrais pas y aller ? »

Le coeur de Kakashi cessa presque de battre. « Pardon ? Je-Je crois pas être qualifié pour ça. »

Les yeux de Rin se plissèrent dangereusement et Kakashi n'eut que le temps de se formuler une chose avant qu'elle n'explose de colère : _sautes d'humeur._ « Il n'y a pas besoin de qualifications pour ça ! Soit un homme, Kakashi ! Ça me fait un mal de chien et tu sais, ça ne te tuera pas de faire ça pour moi ! Je ne te demande jamais rien, et maintenant que j'ai besoin de cette toute petite faveur, tu me laisses tomber ! Quel genre d'ami est-ce que tu es ? »

« Rin, je... un gars a pas mal de choses à perdre, là ! Sa fierté, sa dignité ; c'est beaucoup demander, même à un mari ! »

« Ouais, et bien on voit tous les deux quel bon mari tu seras alors ! » Elle n'avait même pas rougi en disant cela, trop occupée à se défouler sur Kakashi.

Lui, cependant, remarqua ce qu'elle avait dit, et son teint pale avait pris une note d'un rose plus soutenu. Se bouche s'ouvrit comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il la referma.

Rin réprima un soupir, se calmant finalement mais toujours énervée après le garçon devant elle. « Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Je savais que tu serais trop poule mouillée pour pouvoir le faire. »

« Quoi ? » aboya Kakashi.

« Tu m'as bien entendue ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Je suis pas une poule mouillée ! » protesta-t-il.

« T'en fais pas, je peux toujours appeler Gai. C'est un homme, lui, je suis sûre que ça ne lui posera pas de problème » susurra Rin, qui savait que ce serait un moyen de faire craquer Kakashi.

« Gai ? » demanda Kakashi en serrant la machoire. « T'insinues que je suis moins un homme que Gai ? Le Gai de l'Etreinte du Soleil Couchant ? »

« Je ne l'insinue pas », répondit Rin en haussant les épaules. « C'est juste un fait. »

Kakashi la fusilla du regard un moment avant de dire : « Je reviens tout de suite », et il sortit de la salle de bain.

Rin le regarda se retirer, interloquée. Partait-il déjà ? Elle ne lui avait même pas dit ce dont elle avait besoin. Sa curiosité fut encore plus vive quand il revint à la salle de bain avec un paquet de papiers fins.

« Tu ne t'es peut-être pas préparée pour quelque chose comme ça », lui dit-il « mais moi si. » Retournant le papier, elle remarqua qu'il y avait des photos des différents paquets de serviettes hygiénique et de tampons que proposait le magasin.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Rin ne se serait jamais attendue à voir dans sa vie, c'était bien un Kakashi dans la salle de bain lui tendant des photos de tampons et de serviettes.

Elle rit doucement à cela, et Kakashi se demanda encore s'il devait être rassuré que son mouvement d'humeur soit passé ou vexé qu'elle se moque de lui. Il opta pour une voie intermédiaire et secoua le papier dans sa main. « Alors, lequel tu veux ? »

Retenant un rire, Rin lui montra celui sur la droite et réussit à lui dire, « le rose. »

Vérifiant ce qu'elle lui indiquait, Kakashi mit le papier dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte pendant que Rin lui criait un « Merci ! ». En parcourant les rues de Konoha jusqu'au magasin, il découvrit que cette petite expédition était probablement le test ultime de virilité. S'il réussissait à conserver sa fierté et sa dignité après cette histoire, alors il pourrait vraiment dire qu'il était un homme. En tout cas, plus que Gai.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kakashi remarqua à peine qu'il était arrivé devant ce qu'il avait toujours appelé le magasin de la mort. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, entra et se dirigea directement vers les rayonnages colorés des produits d'hygiène colorés pour femmes.

À l'appartement, Rin s'émerveillait de sa propre ingéniosité. Ça avait été un coup de génie, de comparer Gai et Kakashi en disant que le premier était plus viril. Kakashi, assez viril pour aller acheter des tampons ? Qui aurait pu dire ça ? Pas Rin en tout cas. Réfléchissant à cet étrange fait, Rin réalisa que, si ça marchait vraiment, il y avait encore plein de choses qu'elle pourrait faire faire à Kakashi, et cette pensée, maintenant implantée dans son esprit la ravissait. Son rire emplit l'appartement vide lorsqu'elle visualisa un Kakashi stoïque en train de faire la queue, un paquet rose de tampons à la main.

Au magasin, Kakashi trouva vite le paquet qu'il devait acheter et le prit discrètement de l'étagère du haut, puis le cala prudemment sous son bras pour le cacher derrière le tissu sombre de son t-shirt pour que personne ne le voit. Il se tourna d'un bond lorsqu'il entendit son nom. « Kakashi ! »

« Asuma ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Fallait que j'achète quelque chose. »

« Oh ? » demanda Asuma d'un air innocent. « Et c'est quoi ce 'quelque chose' qu'il fallait que tu achètes, pour en avoir besoin d'un rose ? »

En temps normal, Kakashi n'avait rien contre le garçon qui se trouvait demandant lui, à part l'odeur de ses cigarettes qui tachaient tout le temps ses vêtements et sa barbe peu soignée, mais à cet instant précis, il songeait à ajouter sa voix forte et sa curiosité à la liste.

« Juste quelque chose » persista Kakashi, espérant que la queue d'Asuma avancerait plus vite, ou que le garçon cesse son interrogatoire. Mais de toute évidence, Asuma n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer si charitable.

« Ouais, j'ai compris que c'était quelque chose », ricana-t-il, « mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? »

« Je te dirai pas. »

« Oh, allez, Kakashi, pas la peine de faire le bébé. »

Kakashi le fusilla du regard. « Je suis pas un bébé. »

« Alors arrête de te comporter comme si t'en étais un. Allez, montre moi juste ce que c'est. C'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'embarrassant ! »

'_Si_', songea Kakashi.'_c'est très très embarrassant_. _Maintenant dégage avant que je te tue._' « Mmh. »

Quand Kakashi tourna la tête pour voir si sa file avançait, Asuma saisit l'opportunité et tira le paquet de sous son bras.

« Aha ! » s'écria Asuma. « Des... tampons ? » Il jeta un regard étrange à Kakashi. « Pourquoi tu prends des tampons ? »

Kakashi lui renvoya un regard noir, un regard qui suffit à communiquer à Asuma tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. _Rin_.

« Ah, mon pauvre » soupira Asuma. « Elle fait de toi ce qu'elle veut, hein ? Tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe. Tu te rends pas compte, et un jour, le temps de cligner des yeux, elle se met à t'ordonner de faire les corvées comme faire à manger ou je sais pas quoi. Et après, sans que tu comprennes, tu te retrouves marié, avec des enfants et... » Asuma s'interrompit avec un frisson sous le regard perplexe de Kakashi. Alors c'était vrai ce qu'on disait sur les cigarettes, les toxines infectaient réellement le cerveau.

Manquant de temps pour préparer une réponse plus élaborée, Kakashi répondit « C'est elle qui fait les repas ». Aussitôt il se gifla mentalement en réalisant à quel point ça sa réponse avait l'air ridicule.

Asuma se contenta de secouer la tête de pitié, mit sa main sur l'épaule de Kakashi et marmonna « Pauvre garçon, c'est pas de chance » avant de s'en aller.

Repoussant l'incident dans un coin de son esprit, Kakashi se concentra sur le paiement et le moment où il sortirait, priant silencieusement pour ne rencontrer aucun autre de ses soi-disant amis dans le petit magasin, et qu'il n'aurait à surmonter aucune autre situation susceptible d'écorcher son orgueil.

Après une longue attente (selon l'estimation de Kakashi) ce fut finalement son tour à la caisse. Quelle chance, il se retrouva à celle de la plus grande bavarde des caissières. La jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu ciel, avait un chewing gum qu'elle avait probablement maché toute sa vie. « Bonjour, mon petit chéri » accueillit-elle Kakashi.

Faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, il répondit « Salut » et plaça le petit paquet sur le tapis.

« Pour qui sont ces tampon, mon chou ? Ta petite amie ? »

Peut être que ce n'était que dans sa tête, une illusion créée par sa peur et l'embarras de la situation, mais il aurait juré que la fille avait pratiquement crié ses mots et qu'elle ricanait ouvertement.

Se répétant que cela ferait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur, de plus mûr, il essaya de ne pas faire attention au mots de la fille ni au rouge qui commençait à gagner ses joues. « Ma soeur », mentit-il.

« Wow », répondit la femme, qui semblait gober son mensonge. « Elle en a de la chance, ta soeur. »

Il aurait voulu répondre « _et comment_ », mais hélas, ce n'était pas son genre. Il paya et se rua pratiquement hors du magasin en direction de son appartement. Oui, son appartement sûr, où personne ne pourrait remettre en cause sa virilité ou sa masculinité, et où personne ne rirait de sa malchance.

Arrivant chez lui en ce qui lui sembla un temps record, Kakashi ouvrit la porte à la volée, le paquet à la main. « Rin, je suis là ! » appela-t-il. Il la retrouva toujours occupée à nettoyer les taches sur les draps.

« Tiens », haleta-t-il, épuisé. « Voilà ton truc. »

Attrapant le sac en plastique qui contenait ce dont elle avait tant besoin, elle le remercia poliment, et le complimenta encore et encore, espérant se racheter pour toutes les blessures et bleus qu'avait dû subir son égo pendant toute la durée de son expédition. Elle fronça les sourcils en sortant le paquet du sac.

Kakashi, toujours observateur, le remarqua et demanda « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Rin fronça seulement un peu plus les sourcils, elle avait l'air agacée, mais, à son regard d'excuse, Kakashi savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Un minute, un regard d'excuse ? Là, il commençait à craindre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et retint sa respiration lorsqu'il entendit les mots sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille. « Je t'avais demandé le paquet rose vif, pas le rose saumon.

*

**note de l'auteur** : voilà messieurs et mesdemoiselles (dans cet ordre, pour une fois), j'espère que vous avez et aimé, merci de laisser une gentille, longue et détaillée review avec des critiques constructives pour moi.

**Note de la traductrice** : alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? En général, je suis pas fan de ce genre de sujet traité dans les fics, mais les pensées et le désespoir de Kakashi m'ont bien fait rire !

Oh, après un petit tour dans les stats, j'ai constaté qu'une des lectrices était à la Réunion. Oté la Réunioooon ! \o/


	6. Quelqu'un chez qui rentrer

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Note de l'auteur **: Ce chapitre n'est pas fait pour être particulièrement drôle ni un total angst ; et il n'y a pas réellement d'évènement important comme dans le premier, j'espère que personne ne sera trop déçu. Merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire/laisser des reviews. Ça me fait plaisir et j'espère que vous non plus n'avez pas l'impression de perdre votre temps. J'espère que ce chapitre fait avec amour pour vous vous plaira :)

**Quelqu'un chez qui rentrer **

Un jour calme mais particulièrement ensoleillé, alors que Kakashi faisait des courses au marché, il se mit à réfléchir à sa vie et à diverses autres choses, et il réalisa soudain à quel point tout avait changé. Évidemment, il y avait l'absence d'Obito, qui avait tragiquement donné sa vie pour ses amis, et celle, provisoire, de Minato, qui était de plus en plus accaparé par ses devoirs d'Hokage et de futur père.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Presque toute la vie de Kakashi avait radicalement changé, depuis son attitude envers les autres, jusqu'à la vie chez lui, et sa vie de ninja.

Après presque huit ans de solitude, il avait maintenant quelqu'un avec qui partager son espace, une fille, en plus. Cela avait été difficile de se faire à ce changement, franchement ; il ne pouvait plus se balader chez lui juste en sous-vêtements, ni se contenter de se nourrir d'aliments instantanés, de cochonneries. Il n'avait plus le droit de partir de chez lui sans avoir rangé, et la vaisselle n'était plus dangereusement empilée dans l'évier. Il était forcé de manœuvrer avec précaution lorsqu'il était au dessus du meuble du lavabo, maintenant envahi maintenant non seulement par ses produits d'hygiène, mais aussi par ceux de sa colocataire ; pourtant, la plupart du temps, il arrivait à se retrouver assez facilement dans ce tas de couleurs brillantes.

En dépit de ces inconvénients à avoir une colocataire, en y repensant, Kakashi devait reconnaître qu'il était plus qu'heureux de laisser tout ça pour le confort et la compagnie qui allaient de paire avec le fait d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre chez soi.

Il ne pouvait plus parader en boxer chez lui, et après ? En contrepartie, maintenant il avait toujours l'air correctement vêtu et il n'avait plus à demander à son propriétaire de monter le chauffage pendant les mois d'hiver.

Il ne pouvait plus se gaver de cochonneries ? Les repas de Rin étaient bien meilleurs de toute façon.

Il ne pouvait plus partir de chez lui sans que tout soit propre et rangé ? C'était un agréable changement de ne pas retrouver chez lui toutes sortes de nuisibles qu'il passait ensuite ses weekend à tuer.

La nécessité de faire attention au dessus du meuble de la salle de bain était définitivement une bonne chose pour sa condition physique, puisqu'il devait plus souvent se pencher.

A ajouter à la liste grandissante des points positifs, il se dit (à lui-même, pas à voix haute) que c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter de sa journée, quelqu'un qui serait content de simplement s'asseoir avec vous pour un repas et vous écouter raconter vos contrariétés et vous transmettre des nouvelles. Avançant dans ses réflexions, il se dit que peut-être qu'il aimait tellement cela parce que c'était un luxe dont il n'avait pas bénéficié durant la plus grande partie de sa vie. Son père avait souvent été loin de la maison de son vivant, et il en avait été de même pour sa mère. Après leur mort à tous les deux, Minato lui rendait visite occasionnellement, mais après qu'il ait commencé à fréquenter Kushina, ses apparitions s'étaient faites plus rares, jusqu'à finir par cesser.

Bien que vivre avec quelqu'un soit synonyme d'avoir une autre personne que soi-même sur laquelle veiller, ce qui, sans aucun doute, ajoutait une bonne part de stress et d'inquiétude aux siennes, c'était plutôt réconfortant de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, de savoir que vous aviez au moins une personne qui valait la peine que vous vous préoccupiez d'elle.

C'était vrai. Les expériences de cette année l'avaient réellement changé, et en mieux. Il n'était pas du genre à chercher le positif en chaque situation, mais il parvenait à les dégager assez facilement, maintenant. Kakashi prit note de tout cela avec un petit sourire en récupérant ses courses pour les payer.

Alors qu'il descendait la rue, il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il faillit rater l'entrée de son immeuble. Se réprimandant lui-même pour avoir ainsi laissé son esprit vagabonder, il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à chez lui, mit la clé dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement.

« Oh, bien », l'accueillit aussitôt une voix depuis la cuisine, « tu es rentré! »

Rin sortit de la petite cuisine, souriant chaleureusement à Kakashi en remarquant les paquets dans ses bras. Elle lui prit un sac en papier, en inspecta le contenu et demanda : « Tu as pris ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Kakashi acquiesça. « Ouais. C'est quoi ma récompense ? »

Rin fit une pause, son doigt tapant doucement sur sa joue, comme si elle était en pleine réflexion. « La satisfaction intense de la tache bien accomplie » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, de tout évidence peu emballé par cette soi disant récompense.

« Mais, » ajouta-t-elle gaiement, « la bonne nouvelle c'est que le prix de consolation, c'est un diner gratuit ! »

Sur ce, elle se dépêcha de retourner à la cuisine, laissant Kakashi compléter le rapport sur la dernière mission de son équipe.

Assis au bureau tout neuf dans la chambre, Kakashi se dépêcha de terminer son rapport, les odeurs provenant de la cuisine distrayant son esprit et son estomac de sa tache. Il venait de poser son stylo quand Rin surgit derrière le cadre de la porte et l'appela : « Kakashi ! Le diner est prêt! »

« Mmh », répondit-il, et Rin, qui avait appris cette langue étrangère qui était celle du garçon, le prit pour un « j'arrive tout de suite ».

La rejoignant à la table en pin, il s'assit rapidement et commença à manger. À cette heure de la journée, Rin s'amusait rapidement de la façon qu'avait Kakashi de manger comme un cochon. Elle aurait pensé que quelqu'un qui dégageait un air qui à imposait pratiquement à lui seul le respect se comporterait mieux à table. En le regardant manger, le regard amusé, elle commença à lui raconter sa journée à l'hôpital, et comment elle avait utilisé la plupart de son chakra à soigner les ANBU gravement blessés. La bonne nouvelle, lui dit-elle, c'était qu'un des patients qu'elle avait passé la semaine dernière à soigner s'était finalement remis et qu'il avait été libéré aujourd'hui.

Il s'arrêta d'aspirer ses nouilles pour commenter : « C'est bien. Tu as donné à cette personne et à sa famille les meilleures nouvelles qu'ils ont dû entendre de la semaine, peut-être même de leur vie. »

Elle opina de la tête un acquiescement muet, le morceau de poulet dans sa bouche l'empêchant de formuler une réponse cohérente.

Après le diner, elle dit qu'elle était très fatiguée par tout son travail de la journée, et il prit rapidement cela comme un signal pour se proposer de se charger de la vaisselle, faveur dont elle lui fut reconnaissante. Elle multiplia les remerciements et disparut dans la salle de bain, probablement pour se préparer à aller dormir par tous les rituels du soir.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini, ils s'écroulèrent sur leur matelas respectif, se disant que dernièrement, la vie était devenue bien plus épuisante. Mais aucun ne se plaignit : elle était également devenue bien plus intéressante.

Avant de s'endormir, les pensées de Kakashi qui s'étaient manifestées d'elles-mêmes dans sa tête au marché, l'image du visage souriant de Rin à table, la lumière qu'elle dégageait, son souffle régulier lorsqu'elle inspirait et expirait qui le berçaient doucement combinèrent à former une conclusion dans sa tête : c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un chez qui rentrer.

*

**Note de l'auteur** : j'espère que ça vous a plu !

**Note de la traductrice** : « somewhere to come home to », ça me rappelle une jolie chanson de Linkin Park, peu connue : My december, qui, je trouve colle à merveille avec cette fin de chapitre ; essayez de trouver la version avec juste la voix et le piano ;)

Pour une note moins agréable, je déménage cette semaine, ce qui signifie que je n'aurai pas internet pendant quelque temps (indéterminé, hélas !) Je continuerai mes traductions pendant ce temps, mais je ne sais pas quand la suite sera en ligne ! Toutes mes excuses !

à la prochaine !


	7. La Course Intérieure

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Note de l'auteur** : salut tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est inspiré d'un manifestation qui existe réellement appelé l'Inside Ride (en français... course intérieure?). Les détails de la manifestation sont dans ce chapitre, la seule différence c'est qu'en réalité il faut six membres par équipe. Pour tous ceux qui peuvent y participer, ou à toute rencontre similaire, je vous encourage à le faire. Non seulement c'est vraiment amusant, mais en plus c'est aussi une expérience très enrichissante, et ça vous donne la chance d'aider la communauté. La plupart d'entre nous ici sommes probablement assez chanceux pour avoir assez de nourriture, une vie plutôt normale/saine, des parents/famille qui nous aiment, une bonne éducation et toutes sortes de choses que nous prenons pour acquises. En participant à des manifestations telles que celle décrite dans ce chapitre, nous pouvons montrer notre reconnaissance pour ce que nous avons, et aider d'autres à accomplir leur rêve et avoir des opportunités. Le pouvoir que vous avez de faire une différence positive dans la vie de quelqu'un est plus grande que vous ne le pensez. Ça ne vaut pas que pour l'aide à des personnes défavorisées, ou sans domicile, ou malades : aidez tous ceux que vous pouvez, quand vous le pouvez. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer et nous avons tous besoin d'amour et de soutien. Si vous pouvez aider ne serait-ce qu'une personne à se sentir mieux en sachant que vous êtes là pour elle, pourquoi ne pas le faire?

**Note de la traductrice** : Un joli message !

Bref, me revoilà enfin ! Ce fut long, mais à présent, j'ai récupéré internet ! Concernant le chapitre, je n'ai pas connaissance d'une manifestation similaire en France, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à traduire le terme « Inside Ride ». Si vous avez des suggestions...

**La Course Intérieure**

La chose qui semblait être spécifique à Konoha était une manifestation qui avait lieu chaque année, appelée la « Course Intérieure ». Pour participer, vous deviez former une équipe d'au moins trois personnes (jusqu'à six), obtenir d'autres personnes une promesse de don, et le jour de l'évènement, vous pédaliez sur des vélos immobilisés pour soutenir des enfants atteints du cancer.

Rin, qui avait passé quelque temps dans le service de ces enfants à l'hôpital, avait décidé que cette année, elle aussi participerait à la rencontre. Elle passa une grande partie de la journée à réfléchir à qui pourrait la sponsoriser, et, plus important, à qui elle pourrait recruter dans son équipe. À la fin de la journée, elle avait trouvé pour cette dernière partie. Maintenant, il faudrait juste que ces deux personnes à qui elle irait en parler acceptent de la rejoindre. Tout de suite après sa garde, elle se dirigea droit chez son premier coéquipier idéal et frappa à sa porte.

« Rin ! » répondit-il, un sourire au visage. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? »

« Eh bien, est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de la Course Intérieure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ; avant, quand j'étais à l'académie, la participation était obligatoire. Ça a été remplacé par tous ces trucs de rencontres olympiques. »

« Bien, parce que je me demandais si ça vous intéresserait de participer cette année et de faire partie de mon équipe. Je veux dire, j'ai passé énormément de temps avec ces enfants atteints du cancer à l'hôpital, et ils méritent vraiment tout l'argent du monde. Ce serait formidable de pouvoir les voir sourire! »

« Bien sûr, évidemment » sourit l'homme d'un air radieux. « Je serais heureux de participer avec toi ! Qui d'autre sera dans l'équipe. »

« Je pensais à Kakashi. Avec lui dans l'équipe, ce serait impossible de perdre la compétition. »

« Kakashi, hein ? Bonne idée. Bon, je dois retourner à mon travail, Rin, mais on se verra le jour de la rencontre, d'accord? »

« Oui ! Merci beaucoup ; vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça compte pour les enfants! »

Ravie d'avoir convaincu sa première recrue, Rin se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'elle et Kakashi partageaient pour recruter son colocataire dans l'équipe. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Kakashi avait vraiment un des corps les plus adaptés à ce genre de compétition, et si ça pouvait aider à gagner et à faire plaisir aux enfants, elle serait plus que contente d'exploiter ce fait.

« Kakashi? » appela-t-elle dans l'appartement. « Tu es là? »

Un grognement lui répondit, et elle se dirigea dans la chambre où elle le trouva allongé sur son matelas. « Tu viens juste d'arriver ? J'aurais juré que tu étais déjà là hier soir », demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils en se redressant. « Non, j'étais en mission la nuit dernière ; je viens juste de rentrer. Pourquoi ? Tu as senti la présence de quelqu'un à côté de toi ? »

« Détends-toi, Kakashi, je plaisantais seulement. »

Il soupira de fatigue et d'exaspération, et se rallongea sous sa couverture. « Bon sang, Rin, me fait pas peur comme ça. »

« Désolée », s'excusa-t-elle. « Mais j'ai de super nouvelles pour toi ! »

Comme il ne montrait pas signe de vie, elle continua son explication.

« Ça te dirait d'être dans mon équipe pour la Course Intérieure la semaine prochaine ? »

« La Course quoi? »

« La Course Intérieure ! En gros, tu demandes à des gens de te sponsoriser, et tu pédales sur des vélos immobilisés. »

« Ça a l'air débile. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Rin fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence agacée par ses critiques. « Ça ne te tuerait pas de participer à un événement social de temps en temps ! En plus, c'est pour la bonne cause. Tu pédalerais pour aider des enfants qui ont le cancer à aller mieux. »

« Désolé, toujours pas intéressé. »

« Oh, allez! C'est une compétition, aussi ! Il y aura des récompenses, et presque tous ceux de notre age vont concourir ! Tu veux qu'ils pensent que t'as les jetons ? »

Il s'assit et lui lança un regard noir. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'intéresser à ce qu'ils pensent ? »

« Non. Mais ça ne compte pas ce que moi je pense ? »

« Pas en ce moment. Je suis fatigué, laisse moi tranquille. »

« Mmh. Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup en ce moment. »

« Ça me va », lui dit-il. « Du moment que tu ne m'aimes pas en silence, ça me va. »

Rin sembla sur le point d'exploser ; comment Kakashi pouvait-il dire non alors qu'il s'agissait d'aider des enfants malades ? Ça faisait sembler des gens même comme Orochimaru bienfaisants. Bon, peut-être qu'elle exagérait, mais tout de même ! Comment pouvait-il refuser d'aider des jeunes enfants à se sentir mieux ? « Arg, Kakashi, tu es vraiment un-un-arg ! C'est pas une mission de rang D sans intérêt ; c'est une rencontre spécifique prévue et organisée pour aider des enfants qui ont l'impression de n'avoir aucune chance de mener une vie normale! »

« Ok, je vais le faire », fit sa voix étouffée par les couvertures. « Maintenant laisse-moi dormir. »

« Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle, lui souriant. « Devine qui j'ai recruté d'autre. »

« Pas envie de jouer aux devinette. Dis-le. »

« Très bien », souffla-t-elle, et elle lui murmura le nom à l'oreille.

Kakashi la regarda, perplexe. « Est-ce que ça ne va pas nous donner une sorte d'avantage injuste ? »

« Techniquement, non, puisque les rencontres shinobi et civiles sont séparées, et qu'on a pas le droit d'utiliser le ninjutsu pour aller plus vite. »

« Mmh, ok. Maintenant, je dors. »

« Bonne nuit ! » chantonna-t-elle, ravie d'avoir réussi à le convaincre.

Le lendemain matin, quand Kakashi finit par se décider à se réveiller, il jeta un œil à l'appartement et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Rin lui parlait (ou, en tout cas, essayait) de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la Course Intérieure, mais en ce qui concernait Kakashi, cela tombait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Après avoir entendu Kakashi marmonner un énième « Hein? » signifiant qu'il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce qu'elle disait, Rin abandonna, sachant qu'elle aurait plus de chance pendant le petit déjeuner.

En effet, Kakashi semblait un peu plus approchable une fois nourri, et Rin comprit rapidement que c'était le meilleur moment pour avoir son attention.

« Kakashi ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te parler de la Course Intérieure, maintenant ? »

Il grogna. « T'as pas du travail à faire, ou je ne sais quoi? »

Un peu vexée qu'il chercher à se débarrasser aussi vite d'elle, elle aboya « Tu pourrais écouter 10 minutes ! »

Il comprit à son ton qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait mise en colère, et il savait qu'il aurait dû s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait songer à de meilleures excuses que de s'asseoir silencieusement pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Bon, » expliqua-t-elle, sortant quelques papiers, « C'est le formulaire de participation. Il va falloir que tu le lises et que tu le signes. Ça c'est la fiche pour les dons. »

« Des fiches pour les dons ? »

« Oui, tu dois collecter au moins 2076 yen, si tu veux participer. »

« Pas question que j'aille mendier de l'argent. »

Rin poussa un lourd soupir et sa massa les tempes. « Kakashi, t'as besoin d'être aussi difficile ? Il ne s'agit pas de mendier. Tu demandes poliment ! Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Si c'est trop dur pour toi, laisse tomber. »

Elle jeta les papiers à terre et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Kakashi soupira également après qu'elle soit partie. _Bien joué, espèce d'andouille_. Sa conscience le grondait. _Elle demandait pourtant pas grand chose. Elle voulait juste voir ces enfants avoir une vie normale. C'est si terrible ? C'est trop difficile pour toi ? Apporter de la joie à quelqu'un, c'est trop d'efforts ? _

Kakashi soupira à nouveau, sachant que la petite voix en colère dans sa tête qui l'enguirlandait avait absolument raison ; mais il savait que s'il partait à la suite de Rin maintenant, tout ce qu'ils gagneraient, ce serait une scène publique, et s'il s'excusait, ce serait une encore plus grande scène. Inutile de dire que Kakashi n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire pour réparer. Il ne voulait pas le faire seulement parce que l'appartement serait empli de tension tout de reste de la journée (ou plus longtemps) s'il ne le faisait pas, mais aussi parce qu'il était sincèrement désolé, et que, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il l'avait cherchée. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les papiers, gisant en désordre sur le sol, qu'une idée commença à se former d'elle-même dans son esprit, et il quitta également l'appartement.

Kakashi passa la journée à s'assurer que son plan était parfaitement exécuté, et quand il arriva chez lui en fin d'après-midi, dans un appartement toujours vide, il passa quelques minutes à mettre ce dont il avait besoin dans une enveloppe qu'il déposa sur l'oreiller de Rin. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur son propre matelas, espérant que ce moyen de s'excuser serait suffisant pour le faire pardonner.

Elle arriva à 19h, finalement calmée. Après avoir quitté l'appartement, elle s'était rendue au terrain d'entrainement, et avait évacué sa colère en s'entrainant avec Kurenai, qui était également là. Cette dernière avait semblé s'apercevoir de la colère qui irradiait de la première, mais avait décidé de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne la concernait pas. Rin lui en avait été reconnaissante, car elle n'avait pas envie de parler de l'incident du matin à son amie. Ayant pu se défouler, Rin rentra dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait dans des dispositions plus sereines, seulement un peu altérées lorsqu'elle vit que Kakashi avait tout simplement laissé tomber toute tentative d'excuse, et s'était caché sous ses couvertures.

Rin se prépara un sandwich, se demandant si elle devrait réveiller son colocataire pour lui hurler dessus ou simplement le laisser et l'ignorer tout le lendemain. Elle finit par décider de rejeter les deux propositions en remarquant l'enveloppe placée en évidence sur son oreiller. Curieuse, elle la prit et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait le formulaire signé par Kakashi, la fiche de promesse de dons rempli, et une somme de 10 381yen. Elle sourit chaleureusement au contenu de l'enveloppe avant de tourner son regard vers Kakashi.

« Tu dors ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment », répondit-il.

« Tu as laissé l'enveloppe pour t'excuser et tu t'es caché sous les couvertures au cas où je serais toujours en colère en rentrant ? »

« ... »

Rin rit doucement devant son silence, sachant qu'elle avait deviné juste. Elle était contente que la tension dans le petit appartement se soit évaporée, et contente que Kakashi ait décidé de laisser un peu de côté son orgueil. « Eh bien, merci », dit-elle, reconnaissante.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incident, et finalement, le lundi suivant, jour de la compétition, arriva. C'était dans le parc que se déroulerait la Course Intérieure, vers midi, et beaucoup des ninja de l'année de Kakashi et Rin se présentèrent, impatients de commencer. Pour son équipe, Rin avait choisi comme thème les Superhéros, et comme nom RKM. Rin avait décidé de se déguiser en Catwoman, parée de son habituelle robe noire qu'elle portait avec un pantalon noir et d'un bandeau pour les cheveux qu'elle avait transformé de façon à ce qu'il arbore des oreilles de chat. Kakashi n'avait rien choisi en particulier, malgré les demandes répétées de Rin, mais il avait simplement ajouté une cape rouge à sa tenue habituelle. Le troisième membre de leur équipe était arrivé entièrement couvert par une cape noire, ressemblant davantage à un méchant qu'à un superhéros.

« Quel superhéros êtes vous censé représenter ? » demanda Rin à l'oreille de son deuxième coéquipier. « Vous ressemblez plus à un vilain méchant. »

« Hé, c'est un tout nouveau genre de héros. En plus, je veux que ce soit une surprise pour les gamins, » murmura-t-il de même, jetant un œil au banc où plusieurs enfants qui étaient assez en forme pour assister à la rencontre étaient assis.

« Très bien », appela l'organisatrice de la manifestation, une femme blonde et mince, entre deux âges. « Que tous les participants choisissent leur premier coureur. La course va commencer d'ici une minute. Le compteur à côté de vous enregistrera le nombre de kilomètres parcouru. Amusez-vous, et merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui pour nous soutenir. Rappelez-vous, il y a des prix pour la Plus Grande Quantité d'Argent Récoltée, le Meilleur Esprit d'Equipe, l'Equipe au Plus Grand Nombre de Kilomètres, pour la Femme ayant parcouru le plus grand nombre de kilomètres, et l'Homme ayant parcouru le plus grand nombre de kilomètres. »

Il y avait sept équipes au total pour la rencontre : RKM (l'équipe de Rin), les Victorieux (Genma, Kurenai et Asuma), l'Equipe Gai (Gai, Shizune et Anko), l'Equipe Lumière (Izumo, Kotetsu et Iruka), les Calmants (Hayate, Yugao et Ibiki), l'Equipe Kakashi (Sasaki, Harui et Nikko), et les Inconnus (Ebisu, Yamato et Shisui).

Il avait été décidé que le premier coureur de l'équipe de Rin serait Kakashi, car ils avaient besoin d'un bon départ dans la compétition, et qui mieux que lui pouvait l'apporter ? Chaque coureur dans l'équipe composée de trois membres devait pédaler pendant 20 minutes et tenter de parcourir le plus de kilomètres possible. Il y aurait aussi de la musique pour aider faire monter l'adrénaline, et des bouteilles d'eau pour les hydrater.

« Les coureurs, vous êtes prêts ? A vos marques... prêts... partez ! » annonça l'organisatrice, et il y eut instantanément le son sourd du battement d'un musique forte dans l'air, couvrant le bruit des pédales qui tournaient furieusement sous les pieds des compétiteurs. Tandis que Kakashi pédalait, Rin l'encourageait férocement – elle semblait vraiment à fond dans la manifestation – et allait jusqu'à asperger le visage de Kakashi pour l'aider à se rafraichir. Ses cris « Allez, Kakashi » étaient plus forts que ceux de toutes les autres équipes réunies, et beaucoup regardaient d'un air surpris dans sa direction, découvrant la compétitrice qui couvait chez cette jeune fille toujours si gracieuse.

« Allez, Kakashi ! » hurlait-elle dès qu'il ralentissait. « Tu veux être battu ou quoi ? »

Il répondait à chaque fois « Non. »

« Est-ce que tu vas être battu ?! » demandait-elle d'un ton plus agressif.

« Non! » répondait-il d'un ton tout aussi agressif, et ses jambes recommençaient à accélérer le rythme.

À la fin de son tour, Kakashi était épuisé. Il avait parcouru 18,47 km en 20 minutes. Rin lui avait apporté une bouteille d'eau et lui dit de s'asseoir sur la banc. Quand il s'assît finalement, le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui ; Rin essaya de le remonter en le couvrant d'éloges pour ses efforts exceptionnels. Gai était également venu le voir pour le féliciter, disant qu'il n'en attendait pas moins de son éternel rival.

Rin se leva alors, voyant que le tour suivant était sur le point de commencer, et se dirigea vers le vélo. « Rin », dit Kakashi, toujours sur le banc à essayer de retrouver son souffle. « Bonne chance. Rappelle-toi, tu fais ça pour ces enfants, alors rends-les fiers. »

En entendant ses mots, le visage de Rin prit une expression déterminée, et certains auraient juré voir du feu dans ses yeux. À l'instant où elle entendit le mot « Partez! » ses jambes se mirent à pédaler fermement mais furieusement, et Kakashi et son autre coéquipier l'encouragèrent par diverses provocations et cris d'encouragement. À la fin des 20 minutes, ses jambes étaient épuisées et ses joues s'étaient colorées de rouge, mais elle et ses coéquipiers furent très impressionnés par ses 16 km, d'autant qu'elle semblait avoir gardé la plupart de son énergie.

Elle marcha d'un peu peu assuré vers le troisième membre de son équipe, lui tapota le dos pour lui dire 'bonne chance ' et 'rendez-nous fiers'. Comme leur coéquipier montait sur le vélo, tous les autres coureurs le regardèrent, confus. Qui était cet homme/garçon à la longue cape noire ? Était-ce même un homme, d'ailleurs ? Quand l'organisatrice annonça le début du troisième tour, les jambes de l'homme se mirent à pédaler furieusement, jusqu'à devenir indistinctes. Tous ceux qui étaient là regardèrent, ahuris par la rapidité de l'homme. Un instant seulement plus tard, des exclamations de surprises s'ajoutèrent lorsque l'homme retira sa cape et se révéla être -

« Hokage-sama! » s'écria un des enfants, alors que tous réalisaient qui était le troisième membre.

Après que tout le monde ait recouvert ses esprits, les enfants l'acclamèrent, en plus des « Allez, Minato-sensei ! » de Rin. Minato pédalait comme si ça vie en dépendait, souriant largement à tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Si le choc de voir le Yondaime Hokage apparaître à la rencontre locale et monter un vélo immobilisé pour aider des enfants atteints du cancer n'avait réussi à clouer le bec à personne, le nombre de kilomètres qu'il pédala le fit. Minato finit ses 20 minutes avec un nombre total de 40 km. Quand on lui présenta la récompense pour l'Homme ayant parcouru le plus grand nombre de kilomètres, il déclina poliment et insista pour qu'elle soit décernée au deuxième vainqueur, Uchiha Shisui. Rin avait gagné celui des femmes, mais avait partagé sa victoire avec celle qui occupait la deuxième place, Miyake Haruhi, la fille de l'équipe de Kakashi. La récompense pour ceux ayant réuni le plus d'argent fut remportée par les Vainqueurs (Genma, Kurenai et Asuma) et RKM (Rin, Kakashi, Minato) gagna celle pour l'esprit d'équipe.

Ceux qui avaient reçu des récompenses devaient ensuite poser pour le photographe qui attendait patiemment de prendre leur photo. Minato et Shisui souriaient largement à l'appareil, et Rin et Haruhi souriaient en pointant un doigt devant elle, montrant qu'elles étaient numéro un. Les Vainqueurs avaient adopté différentes poses d'air vaillant et supérieur avant d'éclater de rire, alors que Rin se tenait entre Minato et Kakashi, ses bras passés autour des épaules un peu hautes des deux hommes.

Il y eut ensuite un after, proposé par Gai au même endroit, avec du gâteau et un barbecue, et différents autres breuvage/nourriture pour satisfaire les invités. Tout le monde resta quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que le photographe revienne avec les photos développées, et en tende une à chaque membre des équipe.

Rin poussa un petit cri ravi en recevant la sienne, et remarqua : « Oh, les garçons ! Elle est super cette photo ! Haha, on a l'air trop cool ! »

« J'ai toujours l'air cool », crâna Kakashi.

« Sensei, vous êtes trop nul », lui dit Haruhi, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hey ! Pour la peine, vous aurez deux heures d'entrainement en plus demain! »

Nikko approcha en grognant. « Pourquoi t'as dit ça, Haruhi ? Franchement... je sais même pas si j'arriverai à marcher demain, alors m'entrainer ! »

« Très bien. Sensei, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Vous êtes super cool et extraordinaire », dit Harui.

Kakashi ricana. « Ok. Ok, vous pouvez laisser l'entrainement demain. Profites-en pour bien te reposer, » dit-il à Nikko.

Le jeune garçon soupira de soulagement, les muscles de ses jambes se contractant dans ce qui pouvait être pris comme de la joie ou de la douleur.

Plus tard, quand tout le monde eut obtenu la signature de Minato et qu'il ait personnellement présenté ses remerciement à tout le monde et soutenu les parents des enfants, les gens commencèrent à sortir du parc pour retourner dans leurs demeures respectives. Rin, comme toujours, s'apprêtait à rentrer avec Kakashi, et quand tous deux invitèrent Minato, le Hokage dit quelque chose à propos de Kushina qui risquait de devenir hostile s'il n'était pas bientôt rentré, et, comprenant, ils opinèrent, et le regardèrent se dépêcher.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur appartement, en silence, en grande partie à cause de leur épuisement. À la minute où ils entrèrent, Kakashi s'écroula sur son matelas, sans même prendre le temps de se doucher ou de se changer. Rin fit de même, tombant sur le matelas à côté du sien, et s'étala de tout son long. Leurs bras se touchaient, mais les deux habitants étaient bien trop épuisés pour y faire attention. Dans un dernier effort pour transmettre sa gratitude et ses remerciements, Kakashi marmonna un petit « Merci Rin. »

Elle en serait resté là avec plaisir, mais elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi, ou cette question hanterait son esprit et ses rêves et l'empêcherait de trouver le repos. « Pour quoi? » demanda-t-elle, la respiration difficile, car elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son souffle.

« Je sais pas, pour m'avoir choisi pour être dans ton équipe, je suppose. C'était beaucoup plus amusant que ce que je pensais, et ces gamins le méritaient vraiment. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit avec douceur. « Pas besoin de me remercier. En fait, » elle bougea son bras sur celui du garçon, « merci. Que tu aies fait ça signifie plus pour moi que tu peux l'imaginer. »

Dans un moment de fatigue hébétée, et de manque de logique habituel, ainsi qu'un sens de la prudence diminué, Kakashi répondit « Si c'est aussi facile que de participer à des rencontres... si c'est aussi facile que ça de te rendre heureuse, crois-moi, tu ne sentiras plus jamais malheureuse de la vie. »

Rin, bien qu'aussi épuisée, avait toujours une partie de son cerveau qui fonctionnait à plein régime malgré sa fatigue, et cette part d'elle absorba les mots de Kakashi comme une éponge et les dirigea droit vers son coeur. Sentant le battement rythmique du coeur du garçon comme ses doigts pressaient légèrement le poignet du garçon, Rin se laissa emporter par le sommeil avec contentement.

*

**note de la traductrice** :

une fin toute douce ! Faut nous l'épuiser plus que ça, Kakashi, c'est la solution !

Alors, pour commencer, un ENOOORME désolé pour le délai : je viens de récupérer internet (merci les fournisseurs d'accès!!) ; l'avantage, c'est que j'ai eu le temps d'avancer sur la traduction, et sur d'autres histoires qui seront bientôt en ligne, dont une sur l'univers Naruto, avec en vedette (entre autres) Kakashi ! J'essaie de trouver un titre ce weekend et c'est parti !

Encore merci pour les commentaires pour Living Arrangement ; et désolée de ne pouvoir répondre aux anonymes ! D'autant plus qu'il y aurait de quoi dire, c'est très itnéressant d'avoir les points de vue ; merci beaucoup pour l'auteur et pour moi-même ! In Darkness Is Light m'a dit qu'elle comprenait le français, bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à l'écrire (c'est à peu près le contraire pour moi haha), donc je pense qu'elle vient lire vos reviews, n'hésitez pas !


	8. Ne pars pas sans me réveiller

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Ne pars pas sans me réveiller**

Il y avait pas mal de chose dans ce monde que Rin trouvait injustes, mais aucune ne l'agaçait autant que cette injustice particulière ; l'injustice de vivre avec quelqu'un mais de ne jamais arriver à le voir.

Maintenant que l'avancée du Pays de la Terre sur les frontières s'était faite plus précise, et qu'il semblait que sans plus de soutien ninja Konoha tomberait sûrement, Kakashi et Rin virent leur vie devenir de plus en plus remplie, et d'une façon peu agréable. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se voir après leurs gardes, et parfois, ils avaient de la chance s'ils arrivaient à se voir plus de cinq minutes par jour.

Les missions de Kakashi avec l'équipe (maintenant Chuunin), de plus en plus en plus couronnées de succès duraient parfois des jours, et le groupe devait toujours se retrouver tôt aux portes de Konoha pour partir sous la protection de l'obscurité.

Le travail de Rin à l'hôpital était peut-être encore plus stressant. Non seulement les ninjas et les membres de l'ANBU entraient et sortaient comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, mais il semblait en plus que la grande majorité des infirmières n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur moment pour tomber enceintes, et il en résultait un grand déficit de personnel disponible. Puisque que seules les infirmières avec le plus d'ancienneté étaient autorisées à choisir leurs gardes, Rin était obligée de superviser les gardes de nuit, et rentrait le plus souvent chez elle aux alentours de trois ou quatre heures du matin. Inutile de le dire, leurs emplois du temps étaient peu compatibles, avec lui qui travaillait le jour et elle la nuit.

Cela leur permettait tout de même de préparer le déjeuner et le diner (Rin préparait le diner avant de partir, et Kakashi le déjeuner le matin), mais cela influait grandement sur leur temps de sommeil et leur horloge interne. Pour Kakashi, c'était un peu moins grave puisque, ayant été ninja presque toute sa vie, il s'était habitué à se lever tôt.

Pour Rin, cependant, il avait fallu quelques semaines pour s'ajuster à ce nouvel emploi du temps. Son horloge biologique ne s'était jamais faite à devoir dormir le jour et travailler la nuit, et les cinq à dix premières fois, elle était rentrée chez elle malade. Dormir de jour, découvrit-elle, était très difficile. Elle entendait tout le temps les bruits des civils s'interpellant, ou sentait le soleil percer à travers le rideaux et éclairer la chambre. Elle avait oublié ce qu'étaient des gardes de jour, un hôpital plus lumineux, des patients seulement légèrement blessés, et le flot des visiteurs dans les couloirs. La sensation de la chaleur du soleil sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rendait à l'hôpital lui manquait également, et le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait dans la lumière.

Bien que son emploi du temps soit difficile, elle savait que ce n'était pas dur que pour elle, mais aussi pour Kakashi qui avait l'impression de briser sa promesse envers Obito. Les rues de Konoha la nuit, même si ce n'était pas que chaos et crime à tous les coins de rue, étaient tout de même sensiblement plus dangereuses ; et souvent, quand il dormait alors qu'elle partait, il faisait des cauchemars où elle se faisait attaquer ou tuer ou n'importe quoi d'aussi horrible. Il avait essayé, les premières fois, d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive partir pour l'accompagner et s'assurer qu'elle arriverait bien, mais et son corps et Rin avaient protesté, et finalement, il avait laissé tombé – mais pas sans une longue dispute.

Dès le début, leurs emplois du temps avaient été mouvementés, mais tous deux avaient réussi à s'y faire. Maintenant, cependant, Rin commençait à remarquer l'impact qu'avait ce stress sur eux, et avait décidé d'y remédier. Elle régla son réveil, un objet que Kakashi détestait avoir chez lui, sur 5h pour se réveiller en même temps que lui. Il avait carillonné à 5h, la réveillant non seulement elle, mais lui aussi. Au bruit, il avait grogné d'agacement, avant de s'arracher à son lit pour se préparer. Pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain, absorbé par les rituels matinaux, Rin était dans son lit, se forçant à rester éveillée ; elle avait besoin de lui parler de ça, et il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Aussitôt qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, Rin dit « Kakashi ? »

Il la regarda couchée sur son matelas, surpris. Elle n'était pas censée se réveiller si tôt. « Oui? » répondit-il, sa voix trahissant un peu de l'inquiétude et de la curiosité qu'il ressentait.

« Tu peux me faire une faveur ? »

« Bien sûr... » accepta-t-il, se demandant où la conversation mènerait et pour quoi elle était réveillée, pour commencer.

« Tu pourrais me réveiller tous les jours avant de partir ? »

Il haussa les épaules sous le pull qu'elle lui avait donné pour son anniversaire parce qu'il faisait froid dehors, posa un regard intense sur elle et refusa sa demande. Quand elle se plaignit, il lui rappela qu'elle avait déjà travaillé jusqu'à très tard, qu'elle était fatiguée et avait besoin de dormir le matin. Il lui rappela à quel point les horaires de ses gardes jouaient sur sa santé et commença à lui dire qu'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit malade à cause de lui. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, un point c'était tout. Bien sûr, Rin s'était levée de son lit, parfaitement mécontente de son refus, avait geint comme une ado fatiguée qu'elle était, et l'avait suivi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Kakashi lui répéta fermement son non, puis ajouta « Pourquoi ? » Si elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber, lui non plus. Il espérait seulement que son explication serait courte, parce qu'il était déjà en retard.

Rin baissa les yeux sur le parquet. « Ben... ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on ne se voit plus. Soit je dois partir ou dormir, soit tu es déjà parti ou endormi. T'en as pas assez ? »

Il avait hoché la tête pour confirmer à chaque phrase. Un silence gêné tomba sur eux, jusqu'à ce que Rin recommence à parler. « Et je ne veux pas que ce soit la fin de... ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas de ce manque de communication. N'importe quoi peut arriver à l'un de nous... quelque chose de mal, et je sais que je... » Elle inspira difficilement, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. « On sait tous les deux à quel point la vie est fragile, et j'ignore si pour toi c'est pareil, mais je sais que je me sentirais immensément coupable si quelque chose t'arrivait, dieu nous en préserve, et que la dernière chose que je t'aie dite soit 'Le repas est dans le frigo' . C'est peut-être pas la même chose pour toi, mais je crois vraiment que puisque qu'on ne peut pas se parler beaucoup, on devrait dire les choses qu'on veut dire pendant qu'on peut le faire! »

Ok, maintenant la conversation commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il était d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle avait dit, mais la façon dont elle s'émouvait à propos de ça, au bord des larmes, le faisait se sentir non seulement embarrassé mais aussi coupable. D'un côté il savait qu'elle avait entièrement raison, mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller, de crainte que cela ait des répercussions sur sa santé. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil, alors la réveiller tous les matins seulement quelques heures après la fin de sa garde ? Ça lui semblait cruel.

« Je... » Il s'interrompit, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire à la fille en face de lui.

« Ce ne sera pas comme si tu me réveillais vraiment. Je retournerai au lit tout de suite après, mais au moins j'aurai pu te dire quelque chose le matin. Te souhaiter une bonne journée... te rappeler de rester prudent... n'importe quoi ! Mais quelque chose ! »

Kakashi, qui se tenait toujours dans l'entrée, embarrassé, soupira. Il était toujours contre cette idée, mais elle avait marqué un point, et elle avait promis de retourner au lit tout de suite après... son côté sentimental – un côté qu'il avait découvert il y avait seulement un an – finit par gagner, et Kakashi acquiesça. « Comme tu voudras, mais tu me promets de retourner au lit juste après, » lui dit-il fermement.

Elle essuya quelques larmes de ses yeux et opina avec empressement. « Promis, promis ! »

« Prouve-le. Retourne te coucher maintenant. »

Rin obéit, trottant jusqu'à son matelas. Alors que Kakashi s'apprêtait à sortir, elle remarqua qu'il avait laissé quelque chose là et dit « Tu as oublié quelque chose ! »

Son appel l'alerta et il revint à la porte en un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, tout était prêt. Il comprit seulement quand il la vit arriver avec un paquet. Bien sûr... son déjeuner !

« Merci », dit-il alors qu'elle lui remettait le petit paquet.

Avant qu'il ne reparte encore à toute allure, Rin sourit, le regarda droit dans les yeux et insista : « Ne pars pas sans me réveiller. »

*

Note de la traductrice : désolée pour le retard, j'étais censée poster le weekend dernier, mais je n'ai pas eu accès à internet ; pour m'excuser, je posterai la suite (qui est d'ailleurs plus longue) dimanche ! Encore un gros merci pour votre intérêt et vos commentaires !


	9. Discussions

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**note de la traductrice :** comme promis, la suite ! Le chapitre 10 devrait être là le 26 ou le 27. Bonne lecture !

**Discussions**

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Groggy, Kakashi se redressa, à moitié endormi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Il avait réussi à l'ignorer depuis quelques minutes, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de se le sortir de la tête. Se tournant sur le côté, il vit que Rin continuait à dormir et lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour la réveiller.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, aussi fatiguée que lui.

« T'entends ça ? » répondit-il par une autre question.

Elle se tut et écouta. Toc. Toc. Toc. « Oui », acquiesça-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« On dirait que quelqu'un frappe à la porte », lui dit-elle.

Il grogna. C'était bien ce qu'il avait craint. « Va voir qui c'est. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air ensommeillé, et se leva lentement de son matelas. « Quelle heure il est ? »

Kakashi tourna sa tête vers son agaçant réveil et soupira. « Il est 11h. »

Rin leva les yeux au ciel ; s'il s'agissait d'un ANBU, ou d'un des Chuunin de l'équipe de Kakashi, ou d'une infirmière de l'hôpital, tout ce qu'ils recevraient ce serait un coup et une porte qui leur claquerait au nez. Grincheuse, elle ouvrit la porte et vit le visage de deux adultes : son sensei et sa petite amie.

Minato jeta un oeil lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et vit émerger son étudiante, qui avait l'air d'avoir essuyé une tempête. Son pyjama était froissé comme si elle venait juste de se lever et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Des valises avaient commencé à se former sous ses yeux à moitié fermées et son visage portait des traces, elle avait probablement dormi sur ses bras.

« Salut sensei, » l'accueillit la jeune fille, son ton plus dur que d'ordinaire.

« Rin, » constata-t-il surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par qu'est-ce que je fais là? » grogna-t-elle, toujours irritée d'avoir été tirée de son précieux sommeil. « Je _vis_ ici. »

Les yeux du sensei s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas un arrangement dont il avait été informé. « Tu vis avec Kakashi ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Sensei, » et un grognement sourd se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'elle parlait, « je vis _ici_. » Elle pointait son doigt sur le sol, pour souligner sa phrase.

Kushina, remarquant l'inhabituelle agressivité de Rin, décida d'intervenir et de sauver son si adorable petit ami d'un coup qu'elle voyait venir d'ici. « Je suis désolée, Rin-chan, est-ce qu'on te réveille ? »

Rin sourit gentiment à Kushina ; elle aimait le tact de cette femme. Rin hocha la tête pour confirmer les soupçons de Kushina.

Kushina elle-même semblait réellement désolée de l'avoir réveillée et s'excusa immédiatement de sa part et de celle de Minato, et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient entrer ou s'ils devraient revenir plus tard. En entendant les excuses, Rin s'anima un peu, une aura de politesse et d'amabilité rayonnant autour d'elle. « Bien sûr, entrez » bailla-t-elle. « Désolée. Faîtes comme chez vous, on va s'habiller. »

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête et entrèrent, admirant le petit appartement. Minato se dirigea immédiatement vers son autre élève, qui essayait toujours de dormir.

«Kakashi, réveille-toi ! » l'appela Minato en s'amusant à lui pincer le visage et les épaules pour l'embêter.

« Allez-vous en sensei » marmonna Kakashi de sous les couvertures.

Rin claqua sa langue d'un air désapprobateur. « Allez, Kakashi. Il a raison, tu dois te lever. Ce n'est pas poli de dormir quand on a des invités. »

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

« Kakashi » se remit à gronder Rin, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Le son avait quelque chose que les deux hommes dans l'appartement étaient si peu habitués à entendre qu'ils la regardèrent avec un mélange de crainte et de choc. « J'ai dit _debout_. » Elle avait déjà donné un coup de pied dans le matelas où Kakashi se tenait, mi assis, mi allongé, rejeta ses couvertures et le tira par le bras jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Quand tous deux sortirent de la salle de bain, Minato et Kushina les regardèrent avec intérêt évoluer parfaitement l'un près de l'autre, se passant leur vêtements, faisant leur lit et sachant exactement qui devait faire quoi.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux habillés, une Rin toujours fatiguée prépara un café pour toutes les personnes dans l'appartement ; tous quatre s'assirent à la table de la cuisine, Rin appuyant son menton sur sa main pour garder la tête droite.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Minato, inquiet.

« Hunhun, » marmonna Rin dans son café, ses cernes peut-être encore plus visibles.

« Elle était de garde de nuit à l'hopital », expliqua Kakashi, qui la regardait aussi d'un air soucieux.

« Ça va », insista-t-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet. Mais comme aucun ne fit d'effort pour dire quelque chose d'autre, Rin soupira et décida de lancer elle-même la conversation : « Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« On était dans le coin », lui dit Kushina, « et Minato voulait voir comment allait Kakashi. On ne savait pas qu'on te trouverait également ici, Rin-chan. »

« Eh bien, » Rin baissa les yeux sur une montre imaginaire à son poignet, « Je suis ici depuis... un moment. Et sinon, comment ça va, vous deux ? Tout se passe bien? »

« Etre Hokage pourrait être mieux », marmonna Minato. « Je vous jure, tout ce qu'on vous faire faire, c'est remplir de la paperasse. Je suis ninja ! Je devrais être dehors à me battre ! »

« Je ne sais pas », dit Kushina en se tournant pour le regarder dans les yeux, « Je suis plutôt contente qu'ils n'aient pas plus besoin de toi que ça. »

Rin regarda le couple devant elle qui se regardait avec une telle ardeur, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ah, vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. »

« On peut en dire autant de vous deux », lui sourit Minato.

« Moi? » Rin regarda son sensei, perdue. Son sens de la déduction n'était pas à son plus haut niveau, dans son état. « Pourquoi moi ? Moi et qui ? »

Alors que son cerveau se remettait en route pour tenter de trouver le sens caché de son message, Kakashi, qui avait compris, grogna. « J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Minato-sensei. Oubliez ça, » dit-il à l'autre homme.

Rin, saisissant enfin, fit une grimace, puis commença a rire, s'attirant peu à peu toute l'attention. Elle rit longtemps et fort, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer un peu.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, elle parvint à se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Kakashi, qui la regardait bizarrement, se demandant s'il devait se sentir offensé ou non.

Rin laissa échapper un nouveau torrent de gloussements. « Oh, juste de penser à ça ! S'il te plait, ne te vexe pas, Kakashi, t'es vraiment un gars génial, mais... » Elle s'interrompit, explosant de rire une nouvelle fois.

Comprenant enfin ce qui se passait, Kakashi passa de la vexation à l'amusement, et lâcha un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant ? » s'enquit l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, un sourcil levé.

« Rien, » dit Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel. « Elle devient comme ça quand elle boit du café. »

Minato fit aller et venir son regard entre Kakashi et Rin, la regardant toujours un peu inquiet. Elle restait simplement assise là, secouée d'un rire silencieux, semblant ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. « Alors pourquoi tu achètes du café ? »

Kakashi se contenta de hausser les épaules, et la discussion finit bientôt comme Rin parvenait à contenir ses gloussements. Après un moment de silence, Minato dit « En fait, j'avais besoin de parler à Kakashi. » Personne ne bougeait. « Seul à seul », ajouta-t-il, et cette fois Rin et Kushina se levèrent pour aller dans la chambre.

-- Du côté de Rin et Kushina --

Rin s'assit les jambes croisées sur son matelas pendant que Kushina prenait place sur celui à côté. « Alors, de quoi sensei veut-il parler à Kakashi? »

« Aucune idée, désolée. Il a seulement insisté pour qu'on aille à l'appartement de Kakashi aujourd'hui pour voir comment il allait. Je n'avais aucune raison de suspecter qu'il avait d'autres motifs. »

« Mmh... Sinon, comment ça va entre vous et Minato ? Vous aviez dit quelque chose quand je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure, mais Kakashi était là... alors je ne sais pas si c'était vrai. »

« Les choses vont bien, » répéta Kushina, bien qu'il semblât que ce n'était pas tout.

Rin comprit au ton de sa voit et dit, « Mais... ? »

« Eh bien, je m'inquiète pour lui, par moments. Il est si jeune, il veut être quelqu'un de bien tout le temps, ne faire que ce qu'il faut, mais des fois, ce qui est bien et ce qui est facile sont deux choses différentes. Maintenant qu'il a accepté le titre de Hokage, il a accepté la responsabilité qui va avec, et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit prêt. Oui, c'est un grand ninja et un plus grand homme encore, mais avoir le poids d'un pays sur ses épaules... »

Rin eut un sourire rassurant. « Vous le connaissez, il est fort, et sensei n'abandonnera pas, surtout maintenant qu'il a quelqu'un d'important pour lui à protéger au village. Croyez-le ou non Kushina, mais je pense que si jusqu'ici il a fait un si bon travail, c'est pour vous. Maintenant il a une motivation, vous savez ? Et vous allez jusqu'au bout des choses, vous n'abandonnez jamais, vous êtes optimiste ; je pense que son énergie vient de vous, et il sait que c'est ce qui l'aide à tenir. »

Dans un rare moment d'inquiétude et de sérieux, Kushina dévoila son réel souci. « Je sais qu'il est fort, et je sais qu'il tiendra, mais des fois, c'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Il y a des moments où j'aimerais qu'il arrête, qui laisse tomber, et qu'il le fasse pour son bien, tu vois ? Avec tout ce qui se passe autour de nous, et la guerre, c'est comme si en acceptant d'être Hokage il acceptait de sacrifier son âme pour le village. Et des fois, c'est comme si sa mort était inévitable, mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Peu importe ce qu'il pense, peu importe à quel point il se prépare ou travaille, on ne peut pas se préparer à la mort ! Ça te prend simplement, et puis pouf ! Tu es parti! »

La rousse soupira, faisant courir délicatement ses doigts dans sa frange, espérant que Minato et Kakashi ne pouvaient l'entendre dans l'autre pièce. « Au moins toi tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça pour Kakashi. Il ne va pas mourir dans des missions de rang B avec quelques Chuunin. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça pour moi et Kakashi, juste pour que vous sachiez, » corrigea Rin. « Nous sommes seulement amis, et oui, il a probablement moins de chances de mourir dans les missions pour lesquelles il est envoyé maintenant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je me m'inquiète pas quand même pour lui. C'est comme pour Minato-sensei... il a toujours été costaud, capable de gérer n'importe quoi ; je pense qu'il est le modèle de Kakashi, et maintenant que Minato et vous... eh bien, disons simplement que rien n'arrêtera notre Yondaime Hokage. »

« Oui, »Kushina s'anima un peu aux remarques réconfortantes de Rin. « Je suppose que nous devrions être heureuses que tous deux- » elle montra du doigt l'autre pièce « - ne fassent pas partie de l'ANBU ou je ne sais quoi, hein ? » Rin hocha de la tête et sourit, contente d'avoir pu soulager les doutes qu'elle savait que Kushina ressentait.

-- Du côté de Kakashi et Minato --

« Kakashi, en fait je suis venu ici pour te proposer quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Kakashi avec curiosité.

« Les attaques du pays de la terre se font de plus en plus féroces, et trop de ninja meurent. Nous avons besoin de Jounin d'un haut niveau pour des missions à haut risque, et nous en manquons. Je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit, mais je sais que ce que tu m'avais dit vouloir faire, et maintenant tu le peux. Est-ce que tu voudrais être intégré à l'ANBU ? »

Kakashi recracha presque son café. L'ANBU ? C'était vrai que c'était la position qu'il avait toujours souhaité, c'était quelque chose de prestigieux, mais après s'être attaché au Chuunin dont il s'occupait, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir quitter sa position d'enseignant. Et Rin, en plus ? Elle était déjà assez souvent seule à l'appartement ; il ne voulait pas la bouleverser en entrant à l'ANBU. Cependant... elle déménagerait probablement bientôt, et il pourrait profiter de l'ANBU pour devenir plus fort, pour pouvoir mieux la protéger et faire justice au cadeau d'Obito.

Minato, sentant son incertitude, rajouta rapidement « Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Si tu veux rester enseignant, ça ira, parce que tu es encore très jeune, beaucoup jeune que le membre d'escouade ANBU moyen. C'est juste une option à considérer. »

« Je-je... Merci pour votre offre, sensei, mais est-ce que je pourrais y réfléchir ? »

Minato hocha solennellement la tête et lui assura une fois de plus qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de se précipiter, et qu'aucune pression ne serait exercée sur lui pour qu'il accepte. Il s'était seulement rappelé que c'était un intérêt que Kakashi avait exprimé, et qu'il offrait à cet intérêt la possibilité de se réaliser.

Puis, toute discussion sur l'ANBU oubliée, Minato passa à un autre sujet qui lui semblait nécessaire. « Kakashi, depuis combien de temps Rin et toi vivez ensemble ? »

Le plus jeune se tut un moment pour réfléchir. Depuis combien de temps ? Un mois ? Deux ? Plus ? Honnêtement, il avait perdu le compte. Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules, pas seulement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse, mais aussi parce qu'il se méfiait de la raison pour laquelle son sensei lui posait la question. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce que Minato essayait de lui dire, au juste ?

Minato sortit une petite pochette carrée de sa poche et commença par la cacher à la vue de Kakashi. « Bon, j'avais espéré que cette discussion arriverait bien plus tard dans ta vie, et j'avais espéré encore plus qu'elle serait faite par quelqu'un d'autre, mais je vois que je n'ai pas cette chance. » Minato sortit alors la petite pochette carrée en plastique de son dos et la leva à hauteur du visage de Kakashi. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à son étudiant. « Tu sais pour quoi on l'utilise ? »

Il fallut un moment à Kakashi pour reconnaître ce que son sensei était en train de lui montrer, mais à la seconde où il réalisa, son visage vira à l'écarlate, d'un mélange de gêne, de dégoût, de colère. « Sensei, sortez de chez moi, tout de suite! » hurla-t-il, sa voix croassant sous la honte de la situation.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Kushina et Rin avaient entendu la voix inhabituellement aiguë-comme-celle-d'un-crapaud-en-train-de-s'étouffer et revinrent en trombe dans la pièce à côté. « _Bon sang_, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? » demanda Kushina.

« Alors ? » la soutint Rin. « On a failli avoir une crise cardiaque! »

Kakashi posa un instant des yeux qui n'exprimaient aucune excuse sur elles avant de retourner sur son sensei un regard féroce. « Je vous prierai de ne jamais remettre ce sujet sur le tapis, » le prévint-il.

Sentant que la situation pourrait très facilement empirer, Kushina tira son petit ami dans la pièce derrière la cuisine et essaya de lui faire dire ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre Hatake Kakashi hors de lui. Rin, qui voulait aussi éviter tout conflit, passa son temps à calmer son coéquipier, s'assurant qu'il ne ferait rien d'irrémédiable qui finirait par blesser physiquement quelqu'un, ou directement endommager l'appartement.

Les poings de Kakashi étaient serrés, et il fronçait les sourcils ; de la colère à l'état pur s'exprimait sur ses traits généralement impassibles ; Rin pouvait voir la rougeur qui s'était formée sur son visage, mais décida qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas la mentionner. « Calme-toi Kakashi », souffla-t-elle, « Je suis sûre que quoi que Minato-sensei ait dit, c'était juste pour plaisanter ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Ce n'était pas drôle », répondit Kakashi à travers ses dents serrées.

« Peut-être, mais s'il te plait, calme toi. Ça me fait peur quand tu es comme ça », dit-elle doucement, sachant que ça suffirait à le calmer.

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, il desserra les poings et soupira fortement. « Désolé », s'excusa-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Découvrant ce que son petit ami avait cherché à faire, Kushina sortit sa tête du petit espace où elle et Minato étaient. Évidemment, il l'avait fait avec les meilleures intentions, mais elle insista sur le fait qu'il aurait du savoir que cela mettrait le Hatake en colère de se voir donner cette leçon chez lui, surtout avec deux femmes dans la pièce à côté, à portée de voix. Soucieuse de rester en bon termes avec eux, surtout avec Rin, elle se prépara à présenter de nouvelles excuses.

« Kakashi, Rin-chan, je voulais seuelement m'excuser pour le comportement de Minato. Vraiment, des fois il fait des choses qu'il pense être pour le bien des autres, sans y réfléchir assez. Il avait de bonnes intentions, Kakashi, mais je comprends que ce n'était ni la place ni le moment pour commencer cette conversation avec toi. Je vous prie d'accepter de venir dîner chez nous demain en signe de nos plus sincères excuses.

« Oh, Kushina ! Pas besoin de vous montrer si formelle ! Kakashi a peut-être aussi pris un peu trop vite la mouche ! » répondit Rin, essayant d'amoindrir sa honte. « Et il n'est pas question que nous nous imposions ainsi. »

« Rin, ça va, » dit Minato en lui offrant un large sourire. « On vous attend demain, alors vous feriez mieux de ne pas oublier! »

Comme toujours polie et affable, ainsi que pleine d'empathie, Rin savait que Minato ne voulait pas retirer l'invitation à diner, alors elle sourit aimablement et s'inclina légèrement, acceptant l'invitation et les raccompagnant à la porte, puis les salua de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle rentrant dans l'appartement, jeta un oeil à un Kakashi toujours tendu et faché, et soupira ; en tout cas, demain serait une journée intéressante.

*

**Note de la traductrice** : une chose que j'aime bien avec cette fic, c'est que l'auteur, mine de rien, met le doigt sur des choses très intéressantes ; les personnages et leur pensées sont très bien vues, et c'est ce qui m'a fait aimer cette fic ; j'espère que ça vous aura plu également !


	10. Le diner

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Le dîner**

« Kakashi, ça va, ça ? » demanda Rin, montrant sa tenue. Elle avait voulu s'habiller un peu pour faire impression au dîner, mais voulant aussi prendre en compte le temps qu'il faisait, elle avait choisi de remplacer ses habituels robe et tablier pour un plus pratique jean noir délavé et un pull violet clair.

Kakashi lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et fit un signe d'assentiment. « Oui, ça va. Mais bon, c'est juste un diner, pas la peine de sortir les tenues de soirée. »

Se passant un dernier coup de peigne, Rin lui dit, « Je suis prête à partir, » et ils sortirent de l'appartement, en direction de la tour du Hokage.

En temps normal, Minato n'utilisait pas le logement de la tour, mais sur la recommandation du Conseil qu'il fallait qu'il soit à proximité des lieux au cas où il arriverait quelque chose durant la guerre, il avait haussé les épaules et s'était résigné, et il avait admis que ce serait une chose qu'il ne discuterait pas. Ce qu'ils lui demandaient était sensé, et le logement du Hokage était beaucoup plus grand que son appartement personnel, lui donnant plus de place pour cuisiner et recevoir les invités du soir.

Sur le chemin, Rin ne put s'empêcher de soupçonner Kakashi de lui cacher quelque chose ; il semblait presque anxieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement. « Est-ce que ça va? » Il semblait qu'elle n'en finissait de lui poser des questions, aujourd'hui.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, l'air presque surpris qu'elle ait remarqué un changement dans son attitude habituelle. « Oui... », répondit-il, même s'il était sûr qu'à la façon dont il avait terminé sa réponse, elle avait pu comprendre qu'il avait vraiment un problème cet après midi.

Bien qu'il ait répondu par l'affirmative à sa question, la vérité était qu'il y _avait_ quelque chose qui l'ennuyait : la proposition que son sensei lui avait faite la veille. Kakashi ignorait toujours quelle réponse il allait donner, et c'était là une question difficile, surtout parce qu'il devait y répondre seul, sans même avoir informé Rin de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait décidé de le garder pour lui, car il n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'elle aurait à ces nouvelles, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la bouleverser avec ça.

Le reste de la marche se passa en silence, tous deux retournant furieusement leurs pensées dans leur tête : Rin se demandait toujours ce qui se passait avec Kakashi, et Kakashi se demandait toujours quelle réponse donner à son sensei. Inconsciemment, le cours de leurs pensées avait pour conséquence non seulement d'augmenter leur rythme de réflexion, mais également celui de leur marche, et en moins d'une heure, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Dans les escaliers, Rin eut à faire avec des membres de l'ANBU qui gardaient la porte, tous deux très jeunes (probablement intégrés seulement depuis la semaine passée) ; elle flatta leur ego, louant leurs efforts et précisa qu'elle était l'ancienne élève du Yondaime Hokage lui-même. Ils eurent l'air très satisfaits et la laissèrent passer immédiatement, bien qu'ils aient semblé avoir plus de difficulté avec Kakashi, qu'ils ne laissèrent passer qu'après l'insistance de Rin.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux jeunes trouvèrent rapidement l'appartement et furent accueillis par le visage souriant de leur sensei, qui leur souhaita joyeusement la bienvenue.

Rin se dirigea directement à la cuisine, où elle trouve Kushina en train de trimer à ses plats, et Kakashi rejoignit Minato dans le salon, en lui conseillant dans un marmonnement de changer de gardes. Minato s'était gratté la nuque, et avait expliqué : « Désolé, mais ce sont les plus jeunes et les moins expérimentés de nos gardes. Les meilleurs ont été envoyés en mission et aux frontières. »

Kakashi hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait, mais se plaignit tout de même qu'ils soient trop immatures pour être à la hauteur de quelque chose comme l'ANBU, décrivant comment Rin avait pu facilement passer en les flattant. Minato rit de bon coeur à sa description, rappelant à Kakashi que ceux qui gardaient la porte étaient encore deux adolescents, qui agiraient comme deux adolescents, quel que soit leur rang.

Pendant ce temps, Rin offrait ses services à Kushina, qui accepta avec plaisir et se demanda d'une voix forte pourquoi ce n'était pas Minato qui l'aidait puisque c'était lui l'hôte. Rin sourit aimablement à la femme, et dit qu'il valait sûrement mieux que Minato n'aide pas à la cuisine : il savait à peine préparer du ramen instantané. À cette déclaration, Kushina eut un grand sourire et s'esclaffa, approuvant la jeune medic-nin. Après quinze minutes, cependant, Kushina décida de laisser son invitée se reposer et de réembaucher son petit ami.

« Minato! » hurla Kushina à travers l'appartement, d'un tel ton que Minato avait aussitôt bondit sur ses pieds, debout et d'une rigidité presque militaire, les yeux glacés de peur. Kakashi secoua la tête et eut un petit rire, alors que Rin, le voyant depuis la porte, ne put réprimer quelques gloussements.

Le Hokage se rendit alors dans la cuisine dans un grand éclair jaune, récoltant un « Bon sang, Minato! » et un coup de spatule sur la tête de la part de sa petite amie bien-aimée.

Kushina se tourna alors vers Rin, et lui dit de se mettre à l'aise dans le salon, et de ne plus s'inquiéter des préparatifs ; elle en avait déjà assez fait, et après tout, elle était l'invitée. Rin insista poliment que cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais Minato se rangea de l'avis de Kushina, et lui dit également d'aller se détendre dans le salon.

Rin se rendit docilement dans la pièce d'à côté, avec un large sourire, tout en leur rappelant que s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, elle était là. Elle prit ensuite place sur le canapé près de Kakashi, et lança la conversation jusqu'à ce que les senteurs des plats terminés arrivent à leur nez ; elle se leva alors et offrit une fois de plus son aide. Kushina l'aperçu aussitôt et, une fois de plus, lui dit de retourner au salon et de ne pas s'inquiéter de tout cela : elle et Minato avaient tout sous contrôle.

Rin disparut et retourna dans le salon, et Kushina et Minato commencèrent à mettre la table, poser les plats, les verres et les bols emplis de divers mets sur la table d'acajou. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient en tandem, eux aussi commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Minato abord un sujet délicat, révélant ses doutes.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, » admit-il, chuchotant pour que les deux dans la pièce à deux portes sur leur gauche n'entendent pas.

Kushina, qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, demanda « Quelle erreur ? Tu as encore mis trop de sel dans les aubergines mijotées? »

« Mais non, c'est pas ça », répondit-il, frustré. « J'ai proposé à Kakashi une place dans l'ANBU hier. »

« Je vois, » dit Kushina en posant une autre assiette. « Et tu penses que c'est une erreur...? »

« Je voulais juste... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Kushina » confessa-t-il. « Je ne veux pas le retirer de l'académie et le pousser dans l'ANBU – et je sais que Rin ne m'aimerait pas beaucoup pour ça, non plus – mais avec la cours que prend cette guerre, je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix. »

« Eh bien, je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose ; et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas retirer ton offre, » rassura-t-elle son petit ami. « Et qu'est-ce que tu penses du changement de Kakashi ? » »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Minato, un regard perdu remplaçant celui un peu plus tôt frustré.

« Oh, allez, Minato, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué. Sa personnalité a presque fait un virage à 180 degrés! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Kushina passa sa tête dans le cadre de la porte pour regarder dans le salon où elle vit Kakashi qui riait légèrement, regardant d'un air amusé l'expression exaspérée de Rin alors qu'elle essayait vainement de lisser une mèche rebelle qui rebiquait derrière la tête de Kakashi. Kushina les regarda avec encore plus d'intérêt en entendant Rin faire une remarque sur ses mains glacées, à laquelle Kakashi répondit en la grondant de ne pas porter des vêtements plus chauds, puis il l'autorisa à placer ses mains le long de son bras pour pouvoir absorber un peu de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. « La vache, » Kushina l'entendit-elle commenter en frissonnant un peu. « J'oublie toujours à quel point elles sont froides ; sinon je crois que j'aurais rien dit. » Avec un sourire triomphant, Kushina fit volte face et fit signe à Minato de venir et de se mettre là où elle était.

Il passa sa tête par la porte également, et vit Rin, ses mains encerclant maintenant les poignets de Kakashi. Kushina passa sa tête derrière la sienne et commenta « _Voilà_ ce que je veux dire. »

Minato, qui affichait à présent un sourire tout aussi triomphant, secoua la tête. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est peut-être la mort d'Obito qui a transformé Kakashi, mais c'est Rin qui le garde dans cette direction. Elle a toujours eu une présence réconfortante et sereine, et elle l'étend autour d'elle. » Sa voix descendit d'un ton lorsqu'il poursuivit. « Je pense que c'est sans doute aussi en partie parce que Kakashi se sent coupable et responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Obito. Il ne veut plus que ça recommence ou ignorer un ami, il ne veut pas mal agir avec ceux avec lesquels il est le plus étroitement lié. Maintenant que presque tout et tous se sont éloignés hors de portée, assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse rien y changer, il veut faire ce qu'il peut pour l'aider _elle_. Il veut faire en sorte d'être quelqu'un de bien. Il veut faire le bien pour elle au moins. »

Kushina hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait, puis se remit à poser la table et à y placer les différents plateaux. Elle finit quelques minutes plus tard – pas grâce à son petit ami toujours occupé à observer Kakashi et Rin, et elle les appela « Le dîner est prêt ! »

Tous quatre prirent place à table, tous de bonne humeur et prêts à dévorer le délicieux repas qui se trouvait devant eux. Rin dit à quel point les nouilles étaient bonnes, Kakashi ne dit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher de reprendre une troisième, une quatrième, puis une cinquième fois des aubergines mijotées, et Minato ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le ramen que sa petite amie avait tenté de lui préparer. Kushina semblait surtout ravie de la passion que semblait avoir Kakashi pour les aubergines mijotées, et ne manqua pas le « tu demanderas la recette » qu'il avait subrepticement murmuré à Rin.

Après s'être gavé, le groupe retourna au salon pour parler un peu plus de leurs vies respectives et discuter de le situation actuelle dans le monde shinobi. Dès que le sujet en vint à la guerre, Kakashi, qui avait prit sa décision, décida de se lancer et de prévenir son sensei. « Minato-sensei ? »

« Kakashi, combien de fois je te l'ai déjà demanda ? Tu peux m'appeler juste Minato maintenant ! »

Kakashi l'ignora et continua. « J'ai pris ma décision. J'accepte votre proposition. Je veux être intégré. »

Le regard de Minato alors que Kakashi lui donnait sa réponse était indéchiffrable. Au début, cela ressemblait à du dégoût et de la colère de voir qu'il acceptait, mais après il se changea en une expression de satisfaction contenue.

Rin, en revanche, eut un regard confus : quelle proposition ? À quoi son ami disait-il oui ? Elle décida d'enquêter sur le sujet, espérant arriver à une conclusion. « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

Minato se montrait calme et d'apparence neutre, mais Kakashi se raidit presque immédiatement, se réprimandant mentalement. _Espèce d'idiot, tu savais bien qu'elle finirait par le découvrir._

Surprenant sa réaction, et remarquant que Kushina n'avait pas l'air même à moitié aussi surprise qu'elle, elle se tourna vers lui. « Kakashi ? Quelle proposition ? »

Voyant que Kakashi n'avait pas l'air prêt à lui répondre, Minato intervint, espérant que la situation de dégénèrerait pas quand il lui aurait dit. « Il va entrer dans l'ANBU. »

Les yeux de Rin émirent une lueur dangereuse en direction de Kakashi quand elle entendit la réponse, avant qu'une expression calme, quoique froide, et neutre ne prenne place sur ses traits. « Je vois. »

La conversation continua sur un ton plus léger, mais l'atmosphère était clairement plus tendue maintenant. Soudain, Rin grimaça et se prit la tête dans les mains. Minato et Kushina se levèrent en s'alarmant rapidement, inquiets de ce que pouvait avoir la jeune femme, mais ils ne s'approchèrent pas pour lui laisser de l'air. Un moment passa, et Rin finit par relever la tête, toujours grimaçante, mais en souriant doucement maintenant. « Ça va, j'ai juste parfois des migraines chroniques. Ça arrive toujours au mauvais moment », dit-elle en riant un peu, et les deux adultes dans la pièce se calmèrent assez pour retourner à leur siège.

« Tu es sûre que ça va? » lui demanda Minato, l'observant d'un air sceptique.

« Oui, c'est bon, » dit-elle, mais son sourire ressemblait davantage à une grimace de douleur.

« Tu veux rentrer? » suggéra Kakashi.

Elle grimaça encore. « Oui, il vaudrait peut-être mieux, » accepta-t-elle. « Merci beaucoup pour le diner. Vraiment désolée qu'on doive partir tôt, » dit Rin au couple.

« Ce n'est rien, mais fait en sorte de bien te reposer, d'accord ? » lui dit Kushina.

Rin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et ils sortirent de l'appartement, Kakashi lui ouvrant la porte et suivant juste derrière elle. Une fois qu'ils ne furent hors de portée d'oreille de Minato et Kushina, ils changèrent d'attitude.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » siffla-t-il. « Tu n'as _pas_ de migraines chroniques ! »

Elle fit volte face et le fusilla du regard. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de l'ANBU ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira ; alors, c'était pour ça. C'était bien ce qu'il avait craint. « On me l'a seulement proposé hier. »

« Et tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurais aimé savoir ? Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de m'en parler ? »

Ils marchaient côte à côte à présent, mais aucun des deux ne regardait l'autre. Il haussa les épaules. « C'est pas comme si ça te regardait ce que je fais. »

« Ça c'est sûr, » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton venimeux, et, accélérant, elle le dépassa brusquement et continua de marcher devant lui tout le reste du chemin.

La colère, l'affrontement, et la tension; les trois choses que Kakashi avait le plus craintes quand il s'était demandé s'il devait ou non lui en parler. On aurait dit que la vie voulait que tous ses pires cauchemars deviennent réalité. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'appartement, et Kakashi se dit qu'il devrait partager son espace de vie avec quelqu'un qui ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup pour le moment.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ne m'as rien dit » marmonnait-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Kakashi.

Cependant, il avait entendu et décida de répondre. « Si je ne voulais pas t'en parler c'est parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça! »

« Il aurait bien fallu que tu le fasses à un moment ou à un autre ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas approuvé ; tu aurais essayer de m'en dissuader. C'était une décision que je devais prendre seul. »

« Même si je n'avais pas approuvé, je n'aurais pas essayé de te faire changer d'avis. J'arrive pas à croire que tu penses ça de moi! »

Il renifla, incrédule. « Si, tu l'aurais fait. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face si brusquement que cela leur fit tourner la tête à tous les deux. « Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais si bien, Kakashi », aboya-t-elle, et elle le regarda comme si elle allait continuer sur sa lancée, mais elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et changea d'avis au dernier moment ; elle voulait juste que la dispute cesse. « C'est ta vie, fait ce que tu veux. Ça m'est égal, vraiment. » Rin sortit et se rendit dans la salle de bain, laissant Kakashi avec ses pensées.

Quand ils eurent tous les deux fini dans la salle de bain, vêtus de leur pyjama et assis sur leur matelas respectif, l'atmosphère semblait un peu moins électrique. « Je suis désolée, »s'excusa-t-elle, sachant que ce ne serait pas lui qui parlerait le premier. « Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, et je ne voulais pas t'agresser comme ça. »

Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser les siens. Il était suffisamment embarrassant pour lui de s'excuser ; il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de rougir s'il la regardait. « Moi aussi je suis désolée », marmonna-t-il, « j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. »

Ils s'allongèrent sur leur matelas. Kakashi, toujours incertain de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Rin malgré ses excuses, se rapprocha rapidement du matelas de la jeune fille, posa une main prudente sur son épaule, et demanda prudemment « T'es sûre que ça ne te pose pas problème ? »

Rin se tourna abruptement sur le côté, pour se mettre hors de portée, et grommela un « Oui, c'est bon, » mais au ton de sa voix, Kakashi devina que c'était loin d'être bon. « C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non? »

« Oui, » confirma-t-il, « c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. De cette façon, je peux devenir plus fort, et je pourrai aider davantage . Je pourrai aussi enfin utiliser le cadeau d'Obito et le rendre fier. » Il soupira en remarquant qu'elle était toujours aussi tendue et énervée après lui qu'auparavant. « Mais si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, je peux toujours changer ma réponse. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Minato-sensei, et comme ça, je serai plus souvent là. Sérieux, si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille, j'irai pas. »

« Non, »soupira-t-elle d'un air exaspéré, et Kakashi sut qu'elle n'était plus en colère. « C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Kakashi, mais ça ne serait pas juste pour toi. Tu ne peux pas construire ta vie autour de la mienne, et tu ne devrais certainement pas mettre tes rêves de côté parce que je n'approuve pas ta décision à la seconde. Ce que je voudrais... c'est que si tu fais ça, tu le fasses pour toi. Ne le fais pour personne d'autre, d'accord ? Ne le fais pas pour sensei ou moi ou Obito. Rappelle-toi, tu ne vis pour aucun de nous ; en tout cas, tu ne devrais pas. Vis ta vie pour toi-même. C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est le but que tu as toujours poursuivi ? Bien. Mais assure-toi que c'est bien ton objectif, et celui de personne d'autre. Assure-toi de ne porter les rêves de personne d'autre que toi. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas », insista-t-il, mais une part de lui savait que c'était un mensonge éhonté.

« Tu me le promets ? » Elle leva son petit doigt, sans prendre la peine de de retourner pour le regarder.

Pour Kakashi, c'était une bonne chose aussi, parce que son visage avait l'air plutôt hésitant et plein de remords. Il intégrait l'ANBU en grande partie pour lui-même, mais il avait également d'autres motifs, qui concernaient ses coéquipiers, celle en vie et celui décédé. Mais il essaierait de changer cela, de faire en sorte que ce qu'il avait promis à Rin devienne vrai. Kakashi leva son propre auriculaire et attrapa celui de la jeune fille avec, disant d'un ton assuré « Je te le promets. »

* * *

**note de la traductrice :**

Bon, à une heure et demi près, je respecte mon engagement : mettre le chapitre en ligne mardi ! Désolée !

Un énorme merci pour les commentaires et divers ajouts (je sais qu'il y en a qui naviguent entre cette traduction et ma propre fic) bref, merci merci, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos impressions ou manifestation de présence ! A la prochaine !


	11. Initiation et fête

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Note de la traductrice** : Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour le retard ; le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ça compensera un peu !

**Initiation et fête**

Kakashi jeta un regard de tous les côtés en passant les portes du siège de l'ANBU pour la première fois. Même s'il affichait un masque de tranquillité, de menace et d'indifférence – une étrange combinaison – son coeur battait de façon erratique dans sa poitrine, le son frappant en rythme dans ses oreilles.

Le siège de l'ANBU était, sans aucun doute, l'endroit le plus sombre, le plus imposant et le plus intimidant dans lequel il avait jamais eu l'infortune de se retrouver. Il n'était pas difficile de trouver la pièce dans laquelle avait lieu l'initiation ; c'était la seule pièce qui avait un peu de couleur, et où les lumières n'étaient pas aussi faibles qu'ailleurs. Peu importait la richesse des décorations, l'endroit semblait toujours envoyer un message noir et effrayant, l'incitant à approcher davantage. Kakashi eut l'impression de marcher tout droit vers les profondeurs de l'enfer, et s'il avait su la mission qui l'attendait, il aurait su qu'il n'était pas loin d'avoir raison.

En entrant dans la salle en même temps que les autres initiés, il remarqua immédiatement les lignes d'ANBU contre les deux murs opposés. Ils étaient vêtus de leur uniforme, un masque sur le visage leur cachant les yeux ; la lumière dans la pièce jetait une ombre sinistre sur leurs masques, faisant briller dangereusement leurs yeux et transformant leur bouche en un sourire mauvais et diabolique. Il eut l'impression d'être sur le point de rejoindre une secte. Il détourna aussitôt son regard d'eux, une impression de malaise formant une boule dans son estomac.

Ses yeux glissèrent alors sur le tapis majestueux d'un rouge intense qui couvrait le sol, menant jusqu'à une chaise. Kakashi grimaça intérieurement en remarquant que le tapis était du même rouge que le sang des ennemis ; le tapis, au lieu de donner à la pièce une impression de richesse et de chaleur (même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on recherchait à l'ANBU), ajoutait seulement au côté infernal de l'endroit. Une goutte de sueur perla à son front lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sortie se fermer et qu'il vit la lumière diminuer encore.

Un homme grand et costaud (le commandant), qui portait un uniforme différent, sans masque et des yeux noir charbon, émergea des ombres et se plaça près de la chaise au centre de la pièce. Ses yeux, petits et brillants scrutaient la foule des initiés, de la même façon que Kakashi avait senti que les autres membres de l'ANBU l'avaient jaugé avant, et l'homme lâcha un rire terrifiant qui glaça lui sang .

« De plus en plus jeunes! » mugit-il, en approchant jusqu'à se trouver à quelque centimètres de deux initiés adolescents. Les deux jeunes essayèrent de garder contenance autant que possible, mais Kakashi remarquait que le sang semblait s'être retiré de leur visage tandis que le supposé initiateur se tenait devant eux.

L'homme fit de même avec quelques autres initiés avant de retourner à la chaise au centre, apparemment satisfait. Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin de couleur claire, plaça sa main sur la chaise et appela : Daimon Botan !

Un homme âgé de la vingtaine avança du début de la ligne des initiés jusqu'à la chaise au centre de la pièce. Le jeune homme s'assit, indiqua au commandant à côté de lui son nom, son but, et son désir de rejoindre l'ANBU. À ce moment-là, le Commandant se mit à se moquer de lui. Il lui lança des insultes, railla son état physique et mental, et alla même jusqu'à lui cracher dessus. Botan, le jeune homme sur la chaise, fit de son mieux pour rester calme pendant ce temps, mais à la façon dont ses sourcils se contractant sans cesse nerveusement, on voyait qu'il n'était pas loin d'exploser. Puis le commandant changea de tactique et commença à l'intimider, lui disant ce qui lui arriverait s'il trahissait Konoha, et que l'ANBU ne prenait pas très bien les actes de traitrise. Le commandant lui détailla toutes les manières de tuer qu'avait l'ANBU, lui mettant sous le nez des photographies des morts les plus atroces possibles. À la fin, Botan était si perturbé et effrayé qu'il finit par rendre son déjeuner sur le sol de siège de l'ANBU.

La commandant secoua la tête en regardant le garçon devant lui et fit signe à un membre de l'ANBU de d'escorter Botan vers la sortie. Après la démonstration de ce que semblait être l'initiation, le groupe entier d'initié restait silencieux, osant à peine respirer, attendant leur tour avec appréhension.

« Vous avez vu ce qu'il en coûte d'entrer à l'ANBU. Si vous n'avez pas les tripes pour, reconnaissez-le maintenant devant nous, et partez. » Aussitôt dit, plusieurs jeunes hommes et femmes baissèrent la tête et s'inclinèrent avant de sortir.

Kakashi en regarda quelques-uns de plus passer le test d'initiation, certains échouant et d'autres réussissant, et soudain, l'ANBU ne lui sembla plus une option si attirante que cela. _Mais quand même, c'est ce que tu voulais_, se convainqui-t-il lui-même._ C'est l'opportunité que tu désirais tant. Ne t'en détourne pas déjà : saisis-la_. _Si tu échoues au test d'initiation, alors tu auras échoué, mais essaie au moins !_ Il n'avait plus le temps d'y réfléchir, car il entendit la voix du commandant mugir « Hatake Kakashi ! »

Kakashi se dirigea solennellement vers la chaise, effaçant ses émotions à chaque pas qu'il faisait. S'asseyant, il se prépara pour le test suprême de sa force mentale et du pouvoir de sa volonté.

« Hatake Kakashi, hein ? » ricana la voix du Commandant. « L'étudiant du Hokage ? Le gamin du Croc Blanc de Konoha ? »

L'oeil droit de Kakashi se tourna involontairement à la mention du nom de son père, et le commandant eut un sourire narquois. « Oui, tu veux être plus utile que ton déshonoré de père, je me trompe ? » Le commandant cracha devant Kakashi en mentionnant son père. « Le talent n'est pas tout, Hatake Kakashi. Il se peut que tu ne soies pas encore assez fort pour l'ANBU ; après tout, tu dois vraiment tuer tes émotions. »

« Je suis préparé. »

Les coins de la bouche du commandant tournèrent ; il lui sourit avec sadisme. « Es-tu sûr ? Tu as l'air si jeune, un tout petit bébé. Est-ce qu'on peut faire confiance au petit bébé Kakashi pour un travail de grand garçon comme celui là ? »

Kakashi regarda devant lui, le regard féroce. « Oui », grogna-t-il.

« Même après que tu aies _tué_ un de tes coéquipier ? Presque deux ? On peut vraiment se fier à toi ? »

Les narines de Kakashi frémirent de rage pendant un moment, mais il retrouva son sang-froid. « Oui, » insista-t-il.

« Laisse-moi te demander quelque chose Hatake. As-tu des amis ? » lui demanda l'homme en reniflant.

« Oui. »

« Des gens à qui tu tiens ? »

« Oui. »

« Mmh. » Les yeux du commandant eurent une lueur sinistre. « Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais ; j'ai un moyen bien plus intéressant de te tester maintenant. » Il leva une main, regardant Kakashi droit dans son oeil, et plaça sa paume sur le front de Kakashi.

Un frisson de quelque chose ressemblant à de l'électricité transperça Kakashi, et soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce de l'ANBU, mais dans une autre, complètement masquée par l'obscurité, en dehors d'une unique lampe au centre. Sous la lampe, il y avait une fille, ses courtes mèches brunes recouvrant son visage, un tablier taché de sang couvrant une courte tenue noire. Kakashi savait qui elle était ; il aurait reconnu ces cheveux et cette tenue n'importe où. Rin. « Kakashi. » Elle se tourna vers lui, le ton de sa voix effrayé et suppliant. « Kakashi, aide-moi. »

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'elle était couverte de blessures et de cicatrices, dont certaines saignaient encore, et d'autres qui guérissaient lentement, laissant de larges et vilaines maques sur sa peau de porcelaine.

Une porte en métal s'ouvrit – il l'avait entendue même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir – et un shinobi (il n'aurait su dire de quel village) passa de l'obscurité à la lumière de la lampe. Le mystérieux shinobi (un homme) se planta avec arrogance jusqu'à Rin, la soulevant par le cou, et la projeta avec force sur le mur le plus proche. « Mauviette, » siffla l'homme d'un ton venimeux. « Tu es pathétique. »

Kakashi regarda la scène avec colère, et fit un mouvement pour avancer et stopper l'homme... peut-être lui balancer un chidori ou deux dans la face... mais alors qu'il essayait de bouger, il se rendit compte qu'il ne le pouvait pas ; ses pieds étaient littéralement enracinés dans le sol. Il se débattit encore, ne relevant la tête que lorsque l'homme parla encore.

« Debout, mauviette, » cracha l'homme, regardant Rin qui était maintenant sur le sol. « Lèves-toi et défends-toi. »

Elle tenta de se redresser et finit par y réussir, levant faiblement un kunai pour se défendre. L'homme face à elle la rejoignit de toute sa force, lui faisant trace de kunai après jutsu après trace de kunai. Rin, qui de toute évidence était à court de chakra, faisait de son mieux pour se défendre mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'avantage.

« Rin ! » cria Kakashi désespérément, essayant de trouver ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre, ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre pour qu'elle survive.

L'homme et Rin semblaient ne pas l'avoir entendu et la bataille continuait.

« Non! » hurla encore Kakashi. « Arrêtez ! Laissez-la ; prenez-moi à sa place ! »

Cette fois, l'homme au moins sembla l'avoir entendu car il tourna la tête vers Kakashi, et Kakashi le reconnut immédiatement : le commandant. Q_u'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ Se demanda-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Après s'être retourné les méninges un moment, Kakashi comprit que le commandant devait l'avoir emprisonné dans un genjutsu pour voir comment il agirait dans une situation perturbante. Dès qu'il le réalisa, les liens à ses pieds disparurent et il put se mouvoir à nouveau. Kakashi, avec une volonté féroce, chargea l'homme (son commandant) dans le genjutsu, le frappant de plein fouet. « Salaud! » hurla Kakashi avec fureur, le frappant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que finalement l'endroit redevienne la pièce d'initiation de l'ANBU.

Les yeux de Kakashi s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la pièce, et sa poitrine se levait et se baissait lourdement sous son halètement. Le reste de la pièce était muette de choc et de surprise, regardant le sol à côté de Kakashi. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_ Cela semblait être la pensée principale du jour, alors qu'il regardait aussi le sol à côté de lui. Il vit le visage du commandant, qui levait les yeux vers lui avec surprise, une main sur son nez maintenant brisé. Oh. Ce qui venait de se passer était maintenant évident ; Kakashi s'était probablement tellement laissé emporter par le genjutsu qu'il avait réellement attaqué son commandant.

« Hatake! » aboya le commandant.

_ Au temps pour mes chances de réussir._ « Oui ? »

« Bienvenue à l'ANBU. »

Les yeux de Kakashi s'écarquillèrent encore davantage aux mots de son supérieur. « Quoi ? » souffla-t-il, ne parvenant pas à en croire ses oreilles.

« Bienvenue à l'ANBU », répéta l'homme. « Tu as démontré ce que devait être un ANBU, tout ce qu'il doit avoir. Le talent, les capacités et une volonté à toute épreuve, pour en nommer quelques-uns, mais surtout, la force, la détermination, et une loyauté féroce. C'est avec fierté que je t'accueille dans cette organisme d'élite. Je gage que serez tout à fait à votre place ici. »

« Merci. » Kakashi gardait une expression neutre, en tendant sa main pour aider le commandant à se relever. « C'est un grand honneur », dit-il en s'inclinant.

« Mais il y a des choses que tu dois comprendre, et des choses sur lesquelles tu devras progresser. Tu dois contenir tes émotions et écarter tout sentiment personnel quand tu es en mission. Cela te rendra faible. Tu dois t'assurer davantage, et nous devons être certains, que ta loyauté pour ton village est aussi grande, sinon plus, que ta loyauté envers les personnes qui sont importantes pour toi. »

Kakashi opina, écoutant attentivement mais toujours avec incrédulité. Il n'arrivait pas à croit qu'il avait réussi ; il pensait qu'avoir jeté au sol le commandant garantirait définitivement un échec.

« C'est ta famille maintenant. C'est ta priorité. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends. » _Même si ces gens ont l'air de vouloir ma peau, pas de faire partie de ma famille_.

« Très bien Hatake. Félicitations. Tu seras connu sous le nom de Wolf à partir de maintenant. Tu peux disposer, et tu peux prendre ton uniforme en sortant. » Son supérieur hocha de la tête et s'inclina pendant que Kakashi lui retournait son geste avant de sortir.

Marchant à grands pas assurés vers la sortie, un air de soulagement sur le visage, arrivé aux portes, il attrapa un sac noir qui contenait tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour une mission d'ANBU. Le membre de l'ANBU qui lui avait tendu ses affaires lui parla du talkie walkie qu'il utiliserait pour communiquer pendant les missions, et de la manière dont l'ANBU l'avertirait quand il aurait une mission.

Kakashi sortit rapidement des quartiers sombres de l'ANBU, émergeant dans la lumière vive de Konoha ensoleillée. Il marchait d'un pas vif, suivant un but, atteignit son appartement plus vite que d'habitude et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Quand il entra, Rin lui sourit. « Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle poliment?

Il relâcha un souffle qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu. Cela le surprit, mais il comprit que c'était sûrement parce que son inconscient était toujours inquiet à l'idée qu'en réalité tout n'ait pas été un genjutsu. La voyant souriante et sans la moindre trace de blessure ou de coupure de kunai ajouta seulement au soulagement qu'il avait ressenti après avoir été libéré des quartiers de l'ANBU. « Dieu merci, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« J'ai dit que ça s'était bien passé. », répondit-il en souriant.

« Tu as été accepté ? » Elle avait l'air excitée même s'il savait qu'elle n'approuvait pas sa décision de s'enrôler.

« J'ai été accepté. » Il leva le sac noir qui contenait sa tenue.

Elle eut un grand sourire et applaudit. « Je savais que tu y arriverais ! » le félicita-t-elle. « Alors, c'est quoi ton nom de code ? Il est cool ? »

« Plutôt cool... Oui. Je serai Wolf. »

« Comme grr le Loup ? » grogna-t-elle en une imitation d'un grondement de loup. « Ou comme un effrayant loup-garou ? »

« Grr le Loup. »

« J'aime bien les loups, » lui dit-elle, toujours en souriant.

Il lui rendit seulement son sourire, se demandant si son commentaire ne voulait dire que ce qu'il disait ou s'il y avait un message caché.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu commences tes missions ? »

« Euh... demain, je pense, pourquoi ? »

« On devrait sortir fêter ça ! » suggéra-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

« Ok, » accepta-t-il. « A quoi tu penses ? »

« Eh bien, je sais pas, on pourrait sortir dîner. »

« Ca me va. »

Ils se mirent donc d'accord pour laisser tomber les corvées de cuisine ce soir-là et laisser quelqu'un d'autre préparer le repas. Tous deux descendirent les rues dans l'obscurité de la nuit, se demandant où aller. Rin avait bien proposé de se rendre chez Ichiraku, mais Kakashi s'était plaint qu'on y mangeait trop, et comme elle avait commencé à protesté, il la contra d'un « Et je ne suis pas si radin. »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais finit par accepter. Ils finirent par dîner dans un restaurant qui s'était ouvert un mois plus tôt sur la place du marché. C'était petit et local, il n'était donc pas trop bondé, mais la nourriture était bonne et fraiche, et bon marché considérant que le Pays du Feu était en guerre. Il n'y avait des échanges uniquement entre pays alliés, et il était peu courant que même eux partagent la nourriture, surtout en période de rationnement. Konoha avait toujours eu le plus de nourriture parce que c'était un endroit ensoleillé, avec une abondance de terre arable, même si les étés brûlants contribuaient parfois à la diminution de production de céréales.

Après le dîner, alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux, Rin posa une question qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée de pouvoir poser. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Ben, tu es dans l'ANBU, non ? Ca veut dire que tu ne pourras plus enseigner. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à tes élèves ? »

Kakashi marqua une pause. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait leur dire ; à dire vrai, il n'avait même pas pensé à eux quand il avait pesé le pour et le contre pour sa décision. « Je ne sais pas », avoua-t-il. « Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. »

« Tu ferais mieux de trouver quelque chose rapidement parce qu'ils s'attendent certainement à ce que tu t'entraines avec eux demain. »

Kakashi resta silencieux, hochant seulement la tête pour toute réponse. Sur le chemin du retour, aucun des deux ne parla, et le silence perdura jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'appartement ; il fut brisé seulement quand Kakashi lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'endormit. Kakashi resta éveillé aussi longtemps que possible, tachant de trouver le meilleur moyen d'apprendre la nouvelle à ses étudiants ; ils allaient être furieux après lui, ça il en était certain.

Le matin vint rapidement et le soleil brillant de Konoha appela ses habitants au réveil et aux rituels journaliers. Avant que l'ANBU ne puisse lui donner une mission, Kakashi quitta l'appartement et se dirigea vers la stèle funéraire, pour raconter à Obito ce qui s'était passé et le dilemme dans lequel il était à présent. La discussion avec son ancien coéquipier ne dura pas longtemps car il savait qu'il devait être au moins relativement à l'heure pour voir son équipe et la mettre au courant. Haruhi, Sasaki et Nikko l'attendaient patiemment au terrain d'entrainement, discutant tranquillement entre eux.

« Yo » les salua Kakashi d'un ton aussi enjoué que possible.

« Sensei ! » répondit Sasaki avec enthousiasme. C'était étrange ; bien que Sasaki ait été le premier à exprimer son dédain pour Kakashi, le garçon semblait à présent être celui qui s'y était le plus attaché.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme entrainement, aujourd'hui ? On a une mission ? » demanda Haruhi, avide de prouver sa valeur.

Kakashi secoua seulement la tête, et le reste de son équipe prit son silence inhabituel comme le signe que quelque chose s'était passé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, sensei ? » Evidemment, vous pouviez compter sur Nikko pour être le plus empathe de tous.

« Rien... Ecoutez, je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

« Oui? » Tous l'écoutaient avec attention à présent., une expression inquiète sur leurs traits.

« J'ai été transféré. »

« Où ça ? À une autre équipe ? » demanda Sasaki.

« Non, » répondit Kakashi, mais en voyant leur expression, il comprit qu'ils attendaient une réponse plus complète. « Je... Je rejoins l'ANBU. »

Son équipe eut un grognement collectif, et Haruhi fut la première à parler. « Alors c'est ça, sensei ! Vous aussi ? C'est pas juste ! Mais pour qui se prend l'ANBU ?! Ils ont pas le droit de vous emmener comme ça ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Bon sang ! »

« Comment vous pouvez nous laisser comme ça, sensei ?! Je sais qu'ils ne vous forcent pas à les rejoindre ! Comment vous pouvez nous faire ça ? C'est comme si vous nous trahissiez ! » cria Sasaki.

« Désolé, mais ils ont besoin de moi. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes à peine plus vieux que nous ! Ils ne vous recruteraient pas, à moins que vous ayez été recommandés ou je ne sais quoi. Ça veut dire... ça veut dire que vous _vouliez_ vous enrôler ! Ça veut dire que vous avez demandé à nous quitter ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! » continua Sasaki d'un ton furieux, hurlant littéralement après celui qui était maintenant son ancien sensei. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta, laissa ses bras retomber, et sa voix redevint basse. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour que vous vouliez partir ? On est pas assez bons ? Vous ne nous aimez pas ? »

Wow. Si le but de Sasaki avait été de jeter Kakashi dans le troisième plus grand abîme de culpabilité qu'il ait connu dans sa vie (le premier et le deuxième ayant été son père et Obito), c'était une réussite. « Vous devriez savoir maintenant que ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. Vous êtes des gamins supers, » les taquina Kakashi. « Mais l'ANBU, c'est quelque chose que je voulais depuis longtemps, et j'en ai maintenant l'opportunité. Bien que je sois un génie, c'est comme si jusqu'ici j'avais tout fait de travers dans ma vie, et maintenant... maintenant peut-être que j'ai une chance d'aider, et je vais la saisir. »

« Mais vous pourriez vous faire tuer ! Ou pire ! » protesta Haruhi.

« C'est vrai, mais j'ai besoin de faire ce que je peux pour aider mon village, pour protéger ceux qui comptent pour moi. » Kakashi se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner contenance.

« Sensei, » dit Nikko, surprenant Kakashi. « Je comprends. C'est votre devoir de faire ce que vous pouvez pour aider, et vous voulez être utile à votre village. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'encore plus grand que ce que je pensais. Votre détermination, votre courage, votre gentillesse ; je sais que vous vous êtes déjà dévoué à la protection du village et vous avez prouvé votre valeur, en tout cas à nous, plus de dix fois. Vous en attendez trop de vous-même, et c'est pourquoi vous en donnez trop. J'aurais pris cette opportunité aussi, et je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir choisi cette voix. Je sais que si la situation était différente de ce qu'elle est, si vous aviez réellement eu le choix, vous auriez gardé ce travail d'enseignant. Je le vois en vous ; vous nous aimez bien, » finit le garçon en souriant.

Kakashi resta là à regarder Nikko qui souriait, stupéfait. Le petit discours du garçon était la forme d'acceptation la plus mature que Kakashi ait jamais vu ; Nikko était beaucoup plus intuitif qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Revenant de son choc, Kakashi répondit : « J'aimerais rester, mais tu as vu juste ; ça fait partie de mon devoir. C'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire ; la guerre n'en finit pas, et peut-être que si nous avons des ninjas suffisamment bien entrainés, nous pourrons gagner. Tout comme mon présent, c'est vrai que mon futur est incertain, mais on peut espérer que cette guerre stupide va bientôt finir, et que plus aucun de nous n'ait de futur incertain.

« Bon, ben on vous souhaite bonne chance, sensei ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous ! » lui dit Haruhi, qui semblait finir par accepter que c'était une chose qu'elle ne pourrait changer. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? On va nous assigner un nouveau sensei ? »

« Je ne sais pas », avoua Kakashi. « Ca dépend de s'ils auront assez de monde ou non pour me remplacer. Comme vous êtes tous Chuunin maintenant, si ça se trouve ils vont juste vous garder en équipe de trois et vous laisser seuls en mission. Quoiqu'il en soit, rappelez-vous de toujours rester ensemble ; vous ne serez jamais aussi forts qu'ensemble. »

« On restera ensemble comme les doigts de la main » s'écrièrent en choeur Haruhi et Sasaki.

Kakashi leur sourit, avant de remarquer une ombre passant dans les arbres derrière eux. « Restez là », leur ordonna-t-il, partant voir ce que ou qui c'était.

Il se trouva que c'était un agent de l'ANBU, venu lui notifier sa première mission. « Vous êtes attendu aux portes dans une heure pour votre debriefing, » lui dit l'homme avec un masque de chat avant de disparaître.

Un instant plus tard, Kakashi émergea du massif d'arbustes et revint à son équipe. « Je dois y aller, » leur dit-il. « On m'a appelé pour ma première mission. » Kakashi les salua de la main, s'éloignant de son équipe pour ce qu'il espérait ne pas être la dernière fois.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de génial, sensei. Merci pour tout, » résonna à ses oreilles la voix de Nikko.

« Bonne chance ! » lui cria Haruhi, qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. « Et puisqu'on ne va probablement plus se voir pendant un moment, je peux vous le dire maintenant : vous êtes trop beau, sensei ! »

« Vous allez nous manquer ! » déclara Sasaki, qui agitait frénétiquement ses bras.

En s'éloignant, Kakashi ressentit tout un coup un rafale d'émotions le traverser. ; de la gratitude pour son équipe entière, de la satisfaction pour les mots de Nikko, de l'hilarité et de la surprise pour ceux d'Haruhi – même s'il n'en attendait pas moins de son exubérante élève – et une vague de soulagement et de nostalgie pour les mots de Sasaki.

Quand il atteignit son appartement, Kakashi réalisa que la nuit était en train de tomber et qu'il était censé être aux portes 30 minutes plus tard. Il traversa l'appartement dans un souffle, attrapa son uniforme et s'habilla rapidement, s'arrêtant seulement pour dire à Rin ce qui se passait. Elle lui demanda de quel genre de mission il s'agissait et quand il rentrerait ; Kalashi lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais qu'avec un peu de chance, il serait rentré à la fin de la semaine au maximum. Elle grogna et se mit un oreiller sur le visage ; elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Prends soin de toi. Fait attention. »

Supposant que c'était bien ce qu'elle avait dit, Kakashi lui assura qu'il reviendrait en vie, et lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour le loyer du mois ; il avait déjà donné l'argent au propriétaire. En entendant cela, elle sembla s'animer un peu, en tout cas assez pour se lever et lui sourire. Il lui rendit son regard, souriant aussi légèrement ; ce ne fut que quand il réalisa qu'il lui restait dix minutes pour être aux portes qu'il brisa le contact visuel et s'en alla.

La première mission serait la plus simple, lui avait-on dit. Il s'agissait de tester son habileté, son endurance, et sa loyauté. Les membres sennior de l'ANBU étaient toujours envoyés aux frontières, tandis que les juniors passaient la plupart du temps à l'intérieur du Pays du Feu, prêts à défendre. Si tout se passait bien avec les juniors, ils se rapprochaient des frontières à chaque mission. Quand un des juniors demanda combien de temps il fallait pour passer senior, le ninja qui les briefait leur dit gravement : « Vu comment la guerre se déroule, ça pourrait arriver d'ici quelques semaines, un mois. »

« Il y a combien de seniors ? » demanda le même junior.

« Entre 25 et 30. Le nombre fluctue avec les décès. »

Le junior avala sa salive craignant la réponse à sa prochaine question. « Et combien meurent par jour? »

« Cinq à dix. Autant vous le dire, parce que vous ne pouvez pas démissionner vu que vous venez d'être introduits. Le taux de survie est de 40%, ce qui, vu ce qui se passe aux frontières, est exceptionnel. »

Cela tut toutes les questions du junior, ce qui permit à la personne qui les briefait de leur expliquer leur mission. « Ce sera assez simple. Vous avez rendez-vous avec un autre membre de l'ANBU aux lignes, puis vous vous séparerez selon les groupes assignés, et chacun prendre une section de la ligne. Vous éliminerez toute menace. Si tout se passe bien, vous serez rentré chez vous à la fin de la semaine. Oh, et pour votre information, soldat, » et il regarda le junior qui lui avait posé toutes les questions, « le taux de survie des groupes sur les lignes est de 30%. »

Après avoir passé près d'une semaine sur les lignes du Pays du Feu à combattre les ninjas du pays de la Terre venant de la droite, de la gauche et du centre, Kakashi comprit pourquoi il était nécessaire de tuer toutes ses émotions quand on était dans l'ANBU. Pour l'essentiel, à ce moment-là, l'ANBU n'était plus une organisation ninja mais davantage un groupe d'assassins talentueux. Il fallait sans cesse avoir le réflexe d'éliminer toute menace imminente, et si l'on n'avait pas mis ses émotions de côté, on se trouvait en danger de ressentir de la sympathie pour les ninjas ennemis ; on risquait de se demander si l'ennemi qu'on avait tué n'avait pas une famille qui l'attendait au pays, ou pourquoi l'ennemi avait l'air si jeune, effrayé et innocent quand il vous suppliait de ne pas le tuer.

Quand son temps finit, Kakashi fut heureux de retourner chez lui à Konoha, loin du sang et de l'horreur, loin des tentes bondées et des pilules de nourriture dégoutantes. Il arriva en milieu d'après-midi après un long voyage de retour, et s'écroula sur son matelas, surprenant Rin alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain. Voyant son état, elle lui demanda d'une voix douce comment s'était passée sa mission et il essaya de marmonner quelque chose, mais il était si épuisé que le temps que ses mots arrivent à ses lèvres, ils sortaient de façon incohérente.

Elle savait qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il ne quitte même pas le lit, et elle remercia secrètement l'ANBU de sa politique « une semaine en service, une semaine en repos » spécialement mise en place pour les juniors fatigués et et inexpérimentés. Elle passa à côté de lui pour se rendre à la cuisine, sortit un bol de soupe du réfrigérateur et le réchauffa sur la cuisinière. Rin était sûre qu'il n'avait pas eu un repas décent de la semaine, il avait l'air vraiment plus maigre et moins bien qu'à son départ. Dès que la soupe fut réchauffée, elle la mit dans un bol et le posa près du matelas de Kakashi. Il remercia d'un mouvement du menton sa tentative pour le faire se sentir mieux, et but avec gratitude la soupe qui avait été placée devant lui, avec un gémissement de fatigue quand il sentait une douleur aiguë chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger.

Rin le remarqua et fronça les sourcils. Elle le fit relever son t-shirt et lui montrer l'entaille qui courait sur tout un côté de son abdomen. « Bon sang, t'as eu de la chance, » soupira-t-elle avec soulagement après avoir vérifié les chairs autour de la blessure. « Un peu plus bas et c'était la mort assurée. »

Il haussa les épaules, grimaça quand le mouvement réveilla sa blessure. « Je suis habitué à frôler la mort. »

« Tu as 14 ans, tu ne devrais pas l'être. »

Kakashi aurait voulu protester, mais se dit que ça lui demanderait une énergie qu'il n'avait pas actuellement, alors il eut un soupir résigné et la laissa le soigner. Elle prit d'abord de l'alcool pour nettoyer sa blessure – il avait horreur de ça – puis la soigna à moitié à l'aide de son chakra. Elle finit par un bandage de gaze qu'elle enroula autour de son abdomen – un procédé pour lequel il avait fallu que Kakashi s'appuie sur ses coudes. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé avec son abdomen, elle s'employa à soigner le reste de ses blessures, et le temps qu'elle finisse de guérir la dernière vilaine marque de kunai sur son biceps, il s'était endormi.

Il dormit le reste de la journée, et ne se réveilla que l'après-midi du jour suivant. Rin sourit à son air fatigué. « Bonjour, la Belle au Bois dormant. »

Kakashi hocha la tête en la voyant, lui rendit son bonjour, et grogna en s'asseyant. Le sourire de Rin se fana. « Doucement ; pas besoin de te lever si tu n'es pas encore prêt. »

Il secoua la tête et se leva, grimaçant par moments tandis qu'il marchait doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Malheureusement pour lui, se laver lui prit plus de temps que d'habitude, car son corps épuisé ne lui permettait pas d'aller à son rythme normal, et lui envoyait des élans de douleur dès qu'il tentait de bouger normalement. Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, une demi heure plus tard, Rin avait déjà mis son repas sur la table et était occupée à séparer son linge propre de celui de Kakashi.

Elle s'arrêta pour s'asseoir avec lui pendant qu'il dégustait son déjeuner, son premier repas solide depuis une semaine. « Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Comment est-ce qu'il se sentait ? Il se sentait comme si on l'avait jeté d'une falaise, qu'on lui avait roulé dessus avec un camion, puis jeté à nouveau d'une falaise. Mais elle avait travaillé si dur pour le soigner la nuit dernière qu'il ne se sentait pas le coeur de le lui dire. « Mieux », lui répondit-il, le mensonge devenant vérité quand elle lui sourit.

« Tant mieux. »

« Tu n'as pas à tout faire, tu sais ? Je peux aider » offrit-il.

« Hein ? »

Kakashi regarda l'endroit où elle avait laissé les piles de linge. « Oh, » dit-elle en réalisant de quoi il parlait. « Non, ça va. Ce sont des corvées faciles, et tu es toujours fatigué. Ne t'embête pas pour ça. Mais il faut que je les fasse aujourd'hui, parce que demain je doit cuisiner, comme ça, il n'y aura plus rien à faire après demain. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe après demain ? »

« On fête les vacances avec un peu de retard à l'hopital. Je me suis portée volontaire pour venir quelques heures plus tôt et aider à préparer. Il va y avoir beaucoup d'infirmières et leurs invités... Mais ça devrait être marrant d'y aller. »

« C'est quand? »

« Après demain », dit-elle du ton de l'évidence. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? Pas d'amnésie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais, ça. Je demandais quelle heure ? »

« Désolée », s'excusa-t-elle, gênée. « Ca commence à 19h, mais il faut que j'y sois à 17h. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Tu _veux_ venir ? »

« Ca me tuera pas », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ben, moi ça me va. Mais seulement si ça t'intéresse. Je suis sérieuse, Kakashi ; si ça ne te dis rien, tu n'as pas à venir. »

Il hocha la tête, mais il maintint qu'il viendrait avec elle.

Les deux jours passèrent relativement vite, et bientôt l'après midi avant les la fête des vacances arriva. Rin filait à toute allure dans l'appartement, à la recherche d'une tenue, pendant que Kakashi observait la scène, amusé ; il était déjà habillé et assis à table, attendant qu'elle finisse. Elle était pour le moment à sa commode, à tirer sur un vêtement qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Finalement, après un rude combat, la commode bornée rendit les armes et Rin tomba sur le sol, le vêtement à la main.

Ravie d'avoir remporté la bataille, Rin se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se changer et ressortit seulement quelques minutes plus tard, portant une tenue composée d'un jean de coupe droite, une veste style Burberry par dessus, et un t-shirt rouge par dessous. « Je suis prête! » appela-t-elle son coéquipier, toujours attablé.

Kakashi hocha la tête et se leva lentement. Il se figea en la voyant dans sa nouvelle tenue et essaya d'arrêter de sang d'affluer à son visage et de le faire rougir. C'était une des plus jolies tenues qu'il avait vu sortir du dressing, et il la préférait définitivement à l'habituelle tenue noire et indigo qu'elle portait. Même si c'était plutôt simple par rapport à ce que portaient les gens pour les fêtes et évènements festifs, cela arrivait à sembler élégant sur elle. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, ses mèches encadrant son visage d'une façon totalement différente de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de lui voir. Kakashi réalisa qu'il devait l'observer depuis trop longtemps car elle s'était figéé.

« Tu crois que je dois me changer ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine, en se mordant la lèvre.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge nonchalamment, essayant de masquer son embarras d'avoir été pris en train de la fixer. « Non, pas du tout. Ca te va bien. »

« J'avais l'intention de porter une jupe ou une robe, mais je me suis dit que ça me gênerait si je devais monter sur une échelle ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Ca te va bien, » insista-t-il en la coupant.

Les joues de Rin rosirent et hocha la tête. « Bon, on y va alors. »

A la minute où ils atteignirent l'hôpital, la moitié des infirmières débarquèrent pour l'accueillir, l'alpagant et jaillissant devant de Kakashi. Il suivit le groupe de jeunes femmes à l'intérieur, craignant de la perdre dans le vaste hopital. Elles amenèrent Rin dans une pièce qui ressemblait davantage à un hall de conférence qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre, et la poussèrent vers un carton sur lequel était écrit _décorations_. Sans se plaindre, elle attrapa une échelle à côté d'elle et commença à accrocher les banderoles et les flocons de neige blancs dans la pièce. Quand les jeunes infirmières ne semblèrent plus intéressées par Rin – en grande partie parce que Kakashi continuait à les ignorer elles partirent, se dépêchant vers l'entrée à la recherche de leurs amis et échangeant des ragots.

Rin leva les yeux au ciel, mais Kakashi savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment grâce au sourire aimable sur son visage. Pendant qu'elle installait décoration après décoration, Kakashi s'occupait en tenant l'échelle. Tous les deux discutèrent à batons rompus pendant qu'ils travaillaient, mais ils durent s'arrêter quand la pièce commença à se remplir de monde et de nourriture, de musique et de lumières. La fête amena avec elle beaucoup des anciennes infirmières plus agées avec lesquelles Rin avait été amies ; elles avaient donné leur démission après leur grossesse, et elles avaient amené leurs époux avec elles. Elle écouta poliment leurs histoires sur ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies depuis qu'elles avaient quitté l'hopital, et elles lui donnèrent tous les détail juteux sur leurs mariages, les décrivant à grand renfort de descriptions inutiles. Kakashi s'occupa en allant chercher à manger, et s'installa seul dans un coin dans le sud de la pièce.

Une fois que toutes les infirmières nouvellement mariées et les anciennes standardistes eurent fini de parler avec Rin, elle s'excusa poliment et alla chercher à manger, puis marcha vers le coin où Kakashi se tenait tranquillement appuyé contre le mur. « Tu t'amuses ? » demanda-t-elle.

Kakashi haussa les épaules pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ; elle connaissait sa réponse avant qu'il ne la lui donne. « Moi non plus. Viens, » dit-elle, en l'attrapant par le poignet, « on s'en va. »

Elle le dirigea vers la sortie, attrapa leur vestes sur les porte-manteaux et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il la suivit sans un mot, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait et où elle allait. Rin ne se tourna pas vers lui pour lui parla, ni ne lui expliqua où ils se rendaient, mais elle arrêta de le trainer derrière elle quand ils atteignirent la place du grand marché. Il était presque désert, à l'exception de quelques marchands et habitués, mais les lampions sur le thème des vacances accrochés aux balcons de chaque appartement, chaque vitrine, et chaque lampadaire diffusaient une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse.

« J'ai toujours préféré cet endroit pendant les vacances » dit-elle en lui offrant un large sourire. « Elles sont toujours si belles, les lumières. »

« Ouais », acquiesça-t-il, regardant autour de lui, impressionné. Il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui ; la mission devait avoir réduit son cerveau en bouillie ; le traumatisme de la défense des lignes devait avoir eu raison de lui. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu expliquer que tout ce qu'il regardait ait l'air de baigner dans une lumière différente, sinon, comme si tout apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur, scintillant avec toute cette beauté devant lui ? Ok, maintenant, il était sûr qu'il avait pété un boulon. Ce n'étaient que des lumières, après tout. Tout le monde en avait ; elles n'avaient rien de nouveau. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait ? Pourquoi lui semblaient-elles incroyable, maintenant ?

« Marchons un peu. » La voix de Rin l'arracha à ses pensées, et il secoua la tête, pour la première fois content de la distraction?

Ils marchèrent le long de la place du marché et des magasins, jetant un oeil par toutes les fenêtres des boutiques encore ouvertes. Le froid engourdissait leurs mains et leur visage, mais la beauté de la nuit les retenait d'entrer quelque part pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais une heure plus tard, le froid avait rougi leurs nez, leurs joues et leurs doigts, avait bleui leurs lèvres, et leurs corps commençaient à frissonner dans l'air froid. Un magasin proche vendait du chocolat chaud, et ils ** comme des pingouins, leurs poumons gelés. Une fois leur corps réchauffé et leurs joues seulement rosées du plaisir apaisant du chocolat chaud descendant dans leur gorge, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Comme ils passaient devant d'autres vitrines, Rin remarqua quelque chose dans une des vitrines et entra à l'intérieur. Kakashi s'était à peine aperçu qu'elle n'était plus à côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une question et n'obtienne pas de réponse. Commençant à paniquer, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui à sa recherche ; ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement quand il remarqua qu'elle courait pour le rattraper.

« Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? »

« Je devais acheter ça. » Elle sortit un petit tampon rouge avec l'emblème du Pays du Feu.

« Un tampon ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Pas un simple tampon, » assura-t-elle, enlevant le capuchon et se tamponnant la main. Elle lui montra la marque rouge ; c'était un petit dessin du visage de leur sensei avec les mots « Approuvé par le Yondaime » dessous.

« L'attirail pour du Hokage. » Kakashi levant les yeux au ciel en comprenant.

« J'ai pensé que c'était mignon ! » soutint Rin. « Je suis sûr que ça va l'amuser quand il devra remplir toute sa paperasse ! Je le lui donnerai pour son anniversaire », dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est une bonne idée, concéda Kakashi. « Maintenant, on rentre. » ses dents claquaient. « Je gêle. »

« Ca me rappelle ! » s'exclama Rin, fouillant dans le sac en bandouillère qu'elle avait amené. « Et voilà. » Elle sortit un morceau de tissu bleu tricoté. « Je t'ai fait une écharpe pendant que tu étais absent ! Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement froid et tout... en plus, c'est ta couleur préférée ! »

Il la prit, stupéfait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait toujours être aussi incroyablement gentille avec des gens qui ne le méritaient pas. « M-Merci » bafouilla-t-il, sentant son coeur se réchauffer un peu ; si elle le lui avait demandé, il lui aurait répondu qu'il bégayait uniquement à cause du froid. Voilà, c'était ça. C'était la faute au froid. Il attacha l'écharpe autour de son cou avec précaution, se délectant de la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait, et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

Une bourrasque de vent frais se leva ; Rin frissonna et attrapa le bras de Kakashi sans y faire attention. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, choqué, mais en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas le remarquer, il la laissa. Ce n'était pas comme si cela le dérangeait ou quoi que ce soit ; ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient autour.

En plus, il aimait bien, en fait. Ça lui tenait chaud.

*

**note de la traductrice** : eh oui, c'était long, je l'avais dit ! Et ça se termine sur une jolie pensée, ça fait du bien ! Le prochain chapitre devrait être à peu près aussi long que celui-là, je ne sais pas s'il sera en ligne la semaine prochaine, désolée !


	12. Anniversaire et surprises pour Minato

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Note de la traductrice** : enfin la suite, toutes mes excuses pour le retard ; j'ai un peu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, j'ai 2 fics en cours en plus de cette traduction, plus d'autres histoires sur lesquelles je travaille un peu – je suis incapable de faire un seul truc à la fois – ce qui fait que je prends du retard sur tout !

**L'anniversaire et les surprises de Minato**

Cela ressemblait à un nuage de soulagement planant au dessus de Konoha ; son opacité bienfaisante retenait une partie des rayons UV que le soleil émettait sans pitié. Malgré le temps glacial à l'extérieur, chose que Konoha n'avait pas connue depuis des années, les oiseaux pépiaient gaiement, volant ça et là dans le village reculé.

Kakashi se réveilla un peu groggy à leurs pépiements et se retourna sur son matelas pour atteindre le réveil, car il avait automatiquement déduit que ce dernier était l'origine du bruit. Quand il réussit finalement à attraper le réveil violet et à appuyer sur le bouton snooze, il réalisa avec énervement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la source du bruit. Il se redressa en grommelant, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, criant un « la ferme » aux oiseaux dehors. Évidemment, ils ne la fermèrent _pas_, leurs pépiements augmentèrent seulement de volume. Kakashi se massa les temps et soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas tout simplement le laisser dormir ? Ils ne savaient donc pas à quel point il était fatigué ? C'était méchant de le réveiller alors qu'il était si fatigué.

Une autre semaine aux frontières avait vidé Kakashi de toute son énergie. Les ennemis qui étaient parvenus à s'infiltrer dans les failles des frontières et à avancer dans le pays étaient probablement les plus doués de tous, et donc les plus dangereux. Ça avait été une lutte permanente pour lui toute la semaine, et il avait eu à utiliser le sharingan plusieurs fois. Il était reconnaissant car le cadeau qu'Obito lui avait donné l'avait énormément aidé quand il s'agissait de voir les mouvements des ennemis, mais comme il n'était pas un Uchiha, l'oeil épuisait ses réserves de chakra à une vitesse incroyable, le laissant quasiment immobilisé aprés une semaine d'utilisation.

Ça n'aidait pas qu'un des juniors ait accidentellement laissé entrer un ennemi, et Kakashi, le seul à être près de la fin de sa garde, avait été envoé à sa suite pour l'attraper. L'ennemi était une femme avec les plus exceptionnelles capacités en Taijutsu et Ninjutsu auxquelles il ait fait face, et il avait dû utiliser son sharingan pendant la plus grande partie du combat. Finalement, il avait réussi à la rattraper presque aux portes de Konoha, et après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien morte - incinérant son corps d'un Katon – il rentra chez lui. Il s'effondra d'épuisement sur le seuil, à cause de la fatigue due à la surutilisation du sharingan et d'une semaine de malnutrition.

Les oiseaux à l'extérieur semblaient cependant toujours se moquer de ses problèmes et continuaient à pépier joyeusement, l'empêchant de se rendormir. Grognant, il se dirigea vers l'appui de fenêtre et marmonna encore quelques jurons à leur attention, avant de se trainer lentement dans la salle de bain. Après s'être lavé – Rin, épuisée par sa longue garde et pour l'avoir trainé jusqu'à son lit quand il était inconscient, avait failli elle-même tomber dans les pommes – il se prépara un peu du thé fort et revitalisant que Gai lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire et le descendit en quelques gorgées ; il ressentit un soudain regain d'énergie. Le thé le réveilla assez pour qu'il puisse s'atteler au nettoyage de ses propres blessures à l'aide du redouté antiseptique et il enroula les bandages de gaze – dont il y avait une provision infinie dans les placards de la salle de bain – autour de ses blessures.

Une fois fini, il sortit de la salle de bain, et tomba sur Rin, debout, les bras croisés, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Stupides oiseaux, » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, en passant près de lui. Kakashi aurait éclaté de rire si cela n'avait pas été contraire à son caractère, et s'il n'avait pas été inquiet à l'idée que Rin puisse être fachée contre lui. Depuis qu'il vivait avec elle, il avait découvert à quel point elle détestait être réveillée, mais elle ne s'était jamais montrée hostile envers lui, ni ne l'avait ignoré. Il se demandait si elle était en colère après lui et il était incapable de trouver la réponse.

Quand Rin sortit de la salle de bain un moment plus tard, elle le salua cordialement, apparamment de meilleure humeur. Kakashi lui demanda si elle voulait du thé – sachant que cela la réveillerait instantanément – et elle répondit « Oui, merci, » avant de prendre un siège à table.

Il versa le thé dans une des plus petites tasses qu'il avait chez lui, et la lui tendit. Elle leva un sourcil en voyant la toute petite quantité de thé, mais le but tout de même. Quelques instants plus tard, une fois qu'il eut fait effet, elle ressentit une brusque montée d'énergie et elle se sentit aussitôt tout à fait réveillée. « Oh, mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ! On a quelque chose d'important à faire aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les mots s'écoulant de sa bouche si rapidement qu'il fallut quelques minutes à Kakashi pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. « Zut, zut ! » continuait-elle, se levant de sa chaise et sautillant dans tous les sens. « J'avais complètement oublié ! J'avais complètement oublié ! »

Le bon oeil de Kakashi suivit sa forme bondissante frénétique ; finalement, les prémices d'une migraines commencèrent à apparaître dans sa tête. « Rin. » Il essaya de lever la main pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter et pour attraper son poignet. « Rin, arrête de bondir comme ça. Tu me donnes le vertige .»

A son grand soulagement, elle l'écouta et revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise. « Bon, » dit-il, « qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ? »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour ! »

Il soupira. C'était comme parler à un petit enfant. « Ok. Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est un grand jour ? »

« C'est la fête d'anniversaire de Sensei ! Il nous a invités à revenir à son appartement de la tour du Hokage pour son anniversaire aujourd'hui !»

« Je ne te donnerai plus de ce thé. Il te rend beaucoup trop excitée. »

« Non ! » lui dit-elle, « Je ne suis pas du tout excitée, si tu veux savoir ! Je masque juste le fait que je ne veux vraiment pas te parler en ce moment ! » Son visage changea de l'expression excitée pour revenir à celle vexée qu'elle arborait ce matin.

« J'en étais sûr, » soupira-t-il. « Tu es énervée après moi. D'accord, d'accord, je me lance. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ce matin ? »

« Tu n'as rien fait, et je ne suis pa sen colère. » Elle ignora le regard sceptique de Kakashi. « J'aimerais seulement que tu sois plus prudent. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand je t'ai vu dans les pommes sur le seuil de la porte. »

« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, » dit-elle en massant sa propre épaule, « excuse-toi pour mon bras presque immobile depuis que je t'ai trainé. La vache, tu es lourd ; tu as l'air beaucoup plus léger que tu ne l'es.

« Le muscle pèse plus lourd que la graisse. »

« Le muscle ? Quel muscle ? T'as que la peau sur les os ! » Elle leva les bras au ciel

mais les ramena quand son épaule droite la lança. « Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que je croyais, » ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la Rin qui ne se plaint jamais ? Qui fait les choses par pure bonté d'âme ? » se moqua-t-il.

D'accord, elle savait qu'il était téméraire, mais là il jouait carrément avec le feu. Elle s'était beaucoup endurcie depuis la mort d'Obito, et elle avait des humeurs très humaines. Il n'aurait pas dû la chercher là-dessus. « Faire les choses par pure bonté d'âme ?! J'ai fait ça par bonté d'âme ! Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que la prochaine fois je me contenterai de te réveiller à coups de pieds et tu n'auras qu'à te trainer toi-même jusqu'à ton lit ! Ça te va ? »

Il leva les mains en signe de défense devant son agrssive posture les poigs-sur-les-hanches. « Je t'accord le point. Tu es une personne très attentionnée. »

« Elle eut un large sourire triomphant et lui tira la langue. « Evidemment que je le suis ! Maintenant dépêche-toi de te préparer ; il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard ! »

*

Quand ils atteignirent la tour du Hokage, remorquant leurs cadeaux, les mêmes jeunes ninjas qui gardaient les portes la première fois accueillirent poliment Rin.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, » l'accueillit celui de gauche en s'inclinant.

Elle retourna le geste en lui souriant. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Rin, pas besoin de toute cette histoire de 'madmoiselle'. »

Celui de droite se tourna alors vers elle, s'inclina et prit doucement sa main. « Très bien. Je vous appelerai Rin, et vous pourrez m'appeler quand cous voudrez. »

Rin s'esclaffa avec bonne humeur aux tentatives du jeune homme pour être mignon, pendant que Kakashi commentait derrière elle, « Comment ils ont pu laisser entrer deux nuls comme vous à l'ANBU ? »

« Prenez garde, Ha take, » prévint le garde de gauche. « Il se peut que nous ne soyons pas capables de retenir notre envie de vous botter les fesses. »

Kakashi renifla. « Comme si vous pourriez. »

« Pas besoin de vous disputer, les garçons. » Rin sourit aux deux partis, espérant éviter la confrontation.

« Nous oublierons que tout cela est même arrivé si vous acceptez un rendez-vous avec nous, » suggéra celui de droite, qui tenait toujours sa main.

Le visage de Rin resta poli, mais elle retira sa main de la sienne. « Je sais que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de m'offenser, mais je pense que des gentlemen comme vous ne devriez pas me mettre de pression en m'imposant une telle situation. Je crois avoir gagné le droit de prendre mes propres décisions. Maintenant, si vous me le demandez correctement, peut-être que je dirai oui, mais je dois dire que pour le moment, vous avez des progrès à faire sur le sujet. »

« Nous sommes désolés, Rin-san, »dirent-ils en écho en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois. « Est-ce que vous sortirez avec nous ? Ce serait un très grand honneur. »

Elle marqua une pause, pensive, et entendit Kakashi grogner derrière elle « C'est bon, t'as besoin d'aller nulle part avec ces boulets. »

« Vous devriez faire attention, Hatake, ou votre bouche va vraiment vous attirer des ennuis. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez des problèmes ? Moi je suis dehors à risquer ma vie pendant que vous comme des laches vous êtes tranquillement postés ici, à garder une porte que personne ne passe à part nous. »

Rin sembla revenir à la situation. « Je sortirai avec vous, » commença-t-elle, et elle entendit les garçons pousser des exclamations ravies, « à condition que vous murissiez, que vous montriez plus de respect dans votre travail et dans votre vie. Je comprends que vous êtes encore très jeunes ; quel âge est-ce que vous avez, d'ailleurs ? »

« Seize ans, » répondit celui de droite.

« D'accord, seize ans. Donc vous êtes jeunes, mais vous ne devriez vraiment pas baisser votre garde si facilement. Vous faîtes partie de l'ANBU, vous êtes considérés comme faisant partie de l'élite, et donc murs et responsables ; je ne devrais pas pouvoir passer avec juste un joli sourire. Vous devriez soit réfléchir à la position que vous occupez, soit démissionner. »

Les deux gardes en uniforme se redressèrent immédiatement. « Veuillez présenter votre carte d'identité et le but de votre venue. »

Rin accéda à leur requête, tout comme Kakashi, et après avoir procédé aux vérifications, les gardes de l'ANBU hochèrent tous deux la tête. « Vous pouvez y aller. » Leur carte d'identité fut rendue à Kakashi et à Rin et les portes de la tour s'ouvrirent.

« Bon travail, les garçons, » remarqua Rin en souriant, « je suis fière de vous. »

Elle et Kakashi se dirigèrent ensuite à l'intérieur de la tour, marchant en direction de l'appartement du Hokage. Alors que les portes étaient à nouveau sur le point de se refermer, un des gardes appela Rin, « Attendez ! Et notre rendez-vous ?! »

Rin s'esclaffa et continua comme si elle ne les avait pas entendus. Kakashi, toujours furieux, se plaignit d'eux à la seconde où il franchit la porte. Minato sourit et demanda, « Quoi ? Rin a encore réussi à passer ? »

« Dire qu'ils m'ont facilement laissée passer ne serait pas tout à fait exact, » dit-elle à leur sensei. « Ils ont tout fait sauf me laisser franchir la porte ! Mais je les ai corrigés ; vous me remercierez plus tard.

Minato eut un grand sourire. « Eh bien, Rin ! » la taquina-t-il joyeusement. « Une grande jeune fille qui attire l'attention de tous les garçons ! »

Rin tourna son regard embarrassé au sol, rougissante. « Voilà vos cadeaux, » marmonna-t-elle en levant sa main gauche qui tenait le sac de cadeaux.

Il le lui prit et la remercia avant de les diriger vers les cadeaux qui formaient une petite montagne dans un coin du salon. « Alors, » dit Minato en se tournant vers les deux adolescents. « Comment ça va, vous ? »

« Un peu fatiguée », admit Rin, « mais on peut dire que ça va. J'ai hâte de monter en grade à l'hôpital le printemps prochain, pour pouvoir choisir mes heures de gardes. »

« Kakashi ? » fit Minato en se tournant vers lui. « Et toi, comment tu te sens ? »

« Comment j'ai l'air de me sentir ? »

« Comme si tu t'étais fait rouler dessus par un camion, » plaisanta Minato avec un grand sourire.

« Ben... » Kakashi haussa les épaules. « C'est à peu près l'impression que j'ai. »

« C'est l'impression qu'a toujours mon épaule, » fit Rin en jetant un oeil à Kakashi.

« Je me suis déjà excusée pour ça. T'as besoin de ramener ça sur le tapis ici aussi, grogna Kakashi.

Minato leva un des ses sourcils blonds. « Est-ce que je veux savoir ? »

« Non, » l'informa Kakashi.

« Rin, n'attire pas les garçons à _ce_ point, » la mit en garde Minato en plaisantant.

« C'est pas du tout ce à quoi vous pensez ! » cria presque Rin, son visage virant au rouge tomate. « Franchement, sensei ! Vous avez passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Jiraiya-sama ! »

« Pas besoin d'être autant sur la défensive, » sourit encore Minato devant son visage rouge.

« Oh, Minato, laisse-la tranquille, la pauvre. » La voix particulièrement douce par rapport à d'habitude de Kushina venait du pas de la porte entre le salon et la cuisine.

Instantanément, Minato laissa tomber son masque de blagueur et apparut à ses côtés, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, » chuchota-t-il, pendant qu'elle saluait Kakashi et Rin.

Kushina sourit à son petit ami et répondit, « Et rater la fête ? Certainement pas. »

Sachant qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas, peu importe qu'il pense que le repos était la meilleure option pour elle pour le moment plutôt que de faire la fête, Minato se résigna et soupira, puis la guida jusqu'au canapé.

Après que le groupe ait partagé les dernières nouvelles, Minato commença à ouvrir ses caedeaux, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour jeter un regard inquiet à Kushina, qui dut s'absenter un certain nombre de fois. Un des premiers cadeaux qu'il ouvrit lui venait d'un enfant de l'académie qui avait récemment perdu ses parents ; il avait fait lui-même son cadeau, un Plantez la queue du Hokage complet, avec un dessin un peu grossier grandeur nature de Minato et une queue rouge assortie aux flammes de la cape. Grandement amusé par le cadeau, Minato insista pour qu'ils arrêtent d'en ouvrir pendant un moment pour s'amuser avec l'adorable jeu fait main ; Kakashi finit tellement désorienté après avoir été tourné qu'il planta la queue sur la tête du vrai Hokage. Rin et Kushina se moquèrent de lui, mais quand le tour de Kushina arriva, elle ne fit guère mieux ; elle finit par la planter sur sa vraie cape. Rin fut la seule à réussir vraiment à atteindre le dessin et non la personne, mais même sa tentative échoua ; elle avait planté la queue sur sa jambe.

Minato pleurait presque de rire devant leurs tentatives pathétiques, et, décidant de leur épargner davantage d'humiliation, recommença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Cela lui prit presque une heure, et les présents défilèrent, mais il réussit finalement à en arriver à ceux de Rin et Kakashi. Il prit un petit sac bleu foncé brillant, l'ouvrit, et y trouva un paquet de thé d'une sorte qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et un photo encadrée de l'équipe entière – Minato, Kakashi, Rin et Obito – qui avait été prise le premier jour de leur sortie de l'académie. Minato sourit d'un air appréciateur ; la nostalgie le prit, mais il revint à la réalité et demanda de qui venait le présent.

Kakashi ne dit rien, puisqu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais Rin parla pour lui. « C'est de Kakashi. »

« Ah bon ? » demandèrent en même temps Minato et Kakashi. Minato était un peu surpris parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose d'aussi sentimental de la part de kakashi. Kakashi, de son côté, était surpris parce qu'il n'avait en réalité prévu aucun cadeau. Son travail à l'ANBU lui avait complètement fait oublier l'anniversaire de son sensei.

« Oui, tu as aidé à choisir, tu te rappelles ? » sourit Rin.

« En effet, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Eh bien, merci, Kakashi ! » dit Minato. « C'est très attentionné. Et pour le thé ? »

« Il donne de l'énergie. »

Minato le remercia une fois de plus, et sortit un grand sac d'un rouge brillant. « Je suppose que ça vient de toi, Rin ? »

La fille assise à côté de Kakashi hocha la tête. « Mais ne vous emballez pas. Le cadeau n'est pas aussi grand que le sac. »

Minato plongea sa main dans le sac et en ressortit une immense carte avec des dessins de flammes en bas. La nette écriture calligraphique de Rin traçait « Joyeux anniversaire Hokage-sama ! » sur la première page, mais Minato remarqua d'autres choses écrites avec différents styles sur tout l'intérieur de la carte.

« Vous comprendrez mieux si vous regardez le prochain cadeau, » suggéra Rin.

Mianto atteignit une nouvelle fois le sac, et, cette fois, en sortit un t-shirt blanc avec quelque chose érit en vert dessus. Il portait le signe de la Course Intérieure, et plusieurs empreintes de mains colorées, ainsi que diverses signatures/messages.

« Les enfants de l'hôpital voulaient que vous sachiez à quel point ils étaient reconnaissants pour ce que vous avez fait, » lui dit Rin. « Certains ont pu rentrer chez eux, car grâce à l'argent que nous avons récolté, des soins ont pu être dévoloppés pour les soigner. Les enfants réalisent qu'en tant que Hokage, vous avez beaucoup de responsabilités et ils voulaient vous remercier correctement d'avoir pris du temps sur votre travail pour venir les voir et les soutenir. »

« Il va falloir que je retourne vite les voir, » nota Minato pour lui-même, souriant en rejetant un oeil à la carte avec toutes les signatures.

« Il y en a encore. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Regardez dans le sac ; il y a d'autres cadeaux. »

Minato repartit à la pêche aux cadeaux et sortit un paquet joliment emballé. Arrachant le papier cadeau comme un enfant, il sortit le présent, découvrant qu'il s'agissait de l'exacte réplique de la cape du Pays du Feu qu'il portait à présent. Dessus était attaché une petite note qui disait 'Juste au cas où quelque chose arriverait à l'autre ! Bisou, Rin.'

« Merci Rin, ce sont tous des cadeaux géniaux. »

« Continuez, sensei. Il y en a encore. »

« Encore ? Rin, tu m'en as déjà trop fait ! »

« Ouvrez-les, sensei. »

Il obéit et sortit un nouveau paquet rectangulaire, celui-là recouvert d'un papier cadeau doré brillant. Comme avant, Minato jeta le papier sur le côté, et retourna le cadeau dans ses mains, essayant cette fois de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Cela ressemblait à livre de forme rectangulaire, la couverture recouverte de satin rouge, le dos du livre recouvert de satin doré.

« Euh... Merci, Rin, » dit Minato, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ce cadeau.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouvrez le livre, sensei. »

Il fit ce qu'elle disait et trouva à l'intérieur ce c'était un album fait main. Plusieurs images, qui allaient des jours où Minato était un bébé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, étaient méticuleusement placée et encadrées, avec en dessous différentes citations et descriptions. Minato parcourut les pages, ahuri par tout le travail et toute l'attention que cela avait dû lui demander, et regarda avec un peu plus d'émerveillement la dernière page. C'était une page signée par les trois anciens membres de son équipe, avec leur photo au dessus de leur signature. « Mais comment ? » se demanda Minato à voix haute en laissant courir ses doigts sur l'autographe de son étudiant décédé.

Rin lui souriait toujours, quoiqu'un peu plus tristement. « Au départ, j'avais prévu de vous donner l'album pour votre anniversaire l'année dernière, mais _c_'est arrivé » - le sujet était toujours trop sensible pour le mentionner exactement - « Et j'ai été un peu égoïste. Je voulais garder la seule preuve physique de son existence. »

« Rin, tu peux encore le garder, » lui dit son sensei.

« Non, c'est bon. Je pense que je peux le laisser, maintenant. »

Un silence gêné tomba sur eux, altérant un peu leur humeur joyeuse, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi recouvre sa voix.

« Je crois qu'il vous reste encore un cadeau dans le sac, sensei, » di-il, se rappelant le tampon que Rin avait acheté.

« Encore ? Rin, tu me gâtes ! »

Elle sourit. « C'est pas grave, sensei ; vous méritez d'être gâté. »

Pour la dernière fois, Minato pêcha un petit sac rouge dans le grand sac rouge. Fouillant à l'intérieur, il trouva le tampon « Approuvé par le Hokage », et ses yeux s'allumèrent dès qu'il compris ce que c'était.

Rin éclata de rire quand il se tamponna lui-même, puis se mit à tamponner tout ce qu'il voyait à portée. « Je me sui sdit que ça dissiperait un peu l'ennui de la paperasserie, » avoua-t-elle.

« Rin, tu es mon élève préférée ! Viens par là ! »

Elle se leva docilement et se dirigea vers son sensei, et serra dans ses bras l'homme qui était plus un père qu'un professeur pour elle. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui faisait se sentir bien en sa présence et en général, les enfants l'adoraient. Peut-être était-ce le sentiment de sécurité qui émanait de lui, ou sa façon de s'entendre tout de suite avec même les enfants les plus jeunes. Quelle que soit la raison, cela avait fait à Rin le regarder admiration et respect. Quand elle lui avait confié son problème, il avait été le premier adulte à avoir signé son premier bail de location – d'où sa surpris en découvrant qu'elle restait chez Kakashi. Elle revint à la réalité en sentant une légère pression sur sa joue ; il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que son sensei lui avait tamponné la joue. Rin rit, et retourna s'asseoir.

« Kakashi, merci pour la photo ! Viens ici ! »

Tout comme Rin, Kakashi obéit, quoiqu'avec un peu plus de méfiance, surveillant le bras tendu de Minato avec suspicion. « Une poigné de main suffira. »

« Kakashi, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi rabat-joie ? » marmonna Minato en levant moqueusement les yeux au ciel ; mais il l'écouta néanmoins et lui serra simplement la main. Une fois que Minato eut attrappé la main de Kakashi dans la sienne, il l'attira brusquement vers lui et tamponna le front de jeune homme. Pris complètement par surprise, Kakashi n'avait aucune chance de riposter et fut donc tamponné tout comme l'avait été Rin.

Minato relacha un Kakashi qui lui renvoyait un regard noir, ignorant totalement ses yeux meurtriers, et se dirigea vers une pile de documents qu'il devait signer. Il commença à tamponner la moindre feuille de papier, s'exclamant, « C'est mon plus bel anniversaire ! »

Il ne s'arrêta de tamponner que lorsque Kushina éteignit les lumières et alluma les bougiis sur son gâteau d'anniversaire, puis entra dans la pièce en chantant, un bras protégeant les bougies. « Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, cher Minato, joyeux anniversaire ! » chantait Kushina en se dirigeant vers la table basse, et Rin et Minato se joignirent à elle – Kakashi se contentait de marmonner les mots – chantant et débarrassant la table pour que Kushina puisse poser le gâteau.

Dès que le gâteau dut posé, ils encouragèrent tous Minato, attendant qu'il trouve un voeu à formuler. Il lui fallut un moment – en fait, juste le temps pour que Kushina se rappelle d'aller chercher l'appareil pour prendre une photo – alors la bougie allumée dut attendre encore un peut. Kushina les rassembla sur le canapé deux places, essayant de les faire rentrer dans le cadre de l'appareil. Après avoir réglé le retardateur sur trente secondes elle se dépêcha de revenir sur le canapé et leur trouva à chacun une place. Finalement, Minato convainquit Kushina de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, un bras autour de sa taille, pendant que Kakashi prit l'autre place sur le canapé, laissant Rin se percher sur l'accoudoir ; elle croisa ses bras, y posa son menton et les posa sur l'épaule droite de Kakashi. Tous les quatre souriaient à l'appareil photo – même si avec Kakashi on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir – et ils se séparèrent dès que le flash disparut.

Minato, qui avait réfléchi à son voeu, se rapprocha du gâteau, et s'apprêta à souffler les bougies. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les éteindre et à savourer son gâteau, on frappa à la porte. Ne voulant pas se lever, Minato fit simplement, « Entrez! »

Un membre de l'ANBU se matérialisa dans la pièce, son visage caché par un masque de sanglier. « Hokage-sama, » fit la personne avec une voix féminine, en s'inclinant? « J'ai des nouvelles urgentes des frontières. »

Minato et Kakashi se redressèrent. « Allez-y, » la pressa Minato.

« Nous avons des raisons de penser que Konoha est maintenant proche de l avictoire. Il y a quelques jours, l'avance du Pays de la Terre sur nos frontières a cessé et la rumeur dit que le Tsuchikage demande un cessez-le-feu avec Konoha. »

« Mmh, je ne sais pas bien quoi faire de ça. Ca me paraît étrange ; Iwagakure est l'un des villages les plus guerriers, qu'ils se retirent n'a pas de sens. »

« C'est sûr, » acquiesça Kakashi, qui ajouta, « Quand j'étais sur les lignes, on aurait dit qu'ils n'arrêteraient jamais leur tentatives pour entrer. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, un traité de paix, ou même un cessez-le-feu tomberait à point, » fit Minato avec espoir. « Commandant. »

« Oui, Hokage-sama ? »

« Merci pour l'information ; si elle se révèle exacte, tout sera pour le mieux. Néanmoins... assurez-vous que vos ninjas ne baissent pas leur garde et qu'ils restent prêts au pire. Ils se peut que ce ne soit qu'un piège. Nous ne devons courir aucun risque ; prévenez vos hommes que la guerre continue jusqu'à ce que le Tsuchikage ou moi ne donnions l'ordre contraire. »

« Oui, Hokage-sama, » dit la femme avant de s'incliner à nouveau et de disparaître.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Rin.

« C'est notre commandant en chef. Son nom est Shizuoka Akane. Avant la guerre elle était chargée de recruter les shinobis pour l'ANBU, mais quand la guerre a commencé, elle a été la première à diriger un groupe de l'ANBU aux frontières. »

« Le pouvoir aux filles ! Mais sensei, est-ce que seull l'ANBU est autorisé à se rendre aux frontières ? »

Minato grimaça. « Non, tout ninja peut se porter volontaire pour être transféré là-bas, s'il a l'âge ou le rang suffisants. Ça augmente nos troupes, mais ça ne nous aide pas vraiment à gagner. On a un ordre de fuite à vue maintenant, alors beaucoup se sont tranquillement rendus à la frontière, puis ont fui le plus loin possible dès que le danger se présentait. »

« On n'a jamais eu d'ordre de fuite à vue, avant. »

« C'est parce que je n'étais pas Hokage avant. Je crois que chaque ninja devrait avoir le droit de décider s'il veut mourir ou non pour son pays. Cette guerre ne change rien. »

« Et s'il y a réellement un cessez-le-feu ? » demanda Kakashi.

« S'il a réellement lieu, alors tous les membres de l'ANBU et les autres ninjas sur les lignes de combat et les frontières pourront rentrer chez eux, » répondit Minato, une main fourrageant dans ses cheveux blonds. « Et je pourrai vraiment dire que c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'aurai jamais eu. »

Kushina leur sourit. « Et si on oubliait un peu cette guerre et l'ANBU pour l'instant ? Tes bougies vont bientôt disparaître. »

« Oui, » dit Minato en lui rendant sonsourire, avant de retourner sa tête vers le gateau.

« N'oubliez pas de faire un voeu, sensei! » lui rappela Rin.

Minato marqua une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait souhaiter, après quoi il inspira profondément et eteignit toutes les bougies en une seule fois. Les autres l'acclamèrent pendant que les bougies étaient enlevées, et Kushina alla rallumer la lumière. Elle leur tendit à chacun une assiette et coupa le gateau, posant une part dans chaque assiette. Le gateau était à la mousse de vanille et de chocolat avec des fraises et des ceries au dessus.

Ce n'était pas que l'air appétissant du gateau qui lui vallut son succès auprès de Minato,Kakashi et Rin, mais également son goût savoureux. Tous trois demandèrent une deuxième oart, et Kakashi trouva même une place pour une troisième. Kushina était plus que ravie de voir que Kakashi avait mangé tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait donné à l'adolescent une tape amicale sur l'épaule, le félicitant pour ses bonnes habitudes alimentaires.

Minato se moqua de Kakashi et de Kushina pendant ce temps, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Kushina ne passe d'une expression joviale à une de souffrance. Elle s'excusa poliment, l'air de quelqu'un sur le point d'être malade, et Minato relacha rapidement sa prise autour de sa taille en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Rin, remarquant son changement d'expression. En tant que médic-nin, elle était capable de voir quand quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, et même si elle ne voulait pas alarmer Minato, ellel était sûre qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Kushina.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Minato. « Elle a des maux d'estomac depuis quelques jours. Mais ce matin, ça avait l'air plus grave. Je pense qu'elle a du attraper la grippe ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Vous voulez que j'aille voir ? » proposa Rin.

« Ce serait génial si tu pouvais, » soupira-t-il avec soulagement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content d'avoir une jeune et talentueuse médic-nin pour élève et amie.

Rin hocha la tête et eut un sourire rassurant pour son sensei, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, elle trouva Kushina en train de rejeter son gateau dans les toilettes. Rin regarda la femme avec sympathie, et la rejoignit sur le sol de la salle de bain pour tenir ses cheveux pendant les cinq minutes que durèrent ses haut-le-coeur. Une fois que sa nausée sembla passée, Rin considéra quelle pouvait commencer son auscultation.

« Depuis combien de temps vous êtes comme ça ? »

« Quelques jours, » répondit faiblement Kushina, toujours haletante.

« Est-ce que vous avez eu d'autres symptomes ? »

« Rien d'extraordinaire. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soir une simple grippe. J'en ai déjà eu, et je n'ai jamais eu des nausées aussi fortes. »

« Non, je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit la grippe. » Rin se leva en s'époussetant, et tendit la main à Kushina qui l'accepta avec reconnaissancve. Rin l'aida à se remettre debout, et la mena à sa chambre où elle la fit se coucher.

« Attend ! » s'exclama Kushina. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« J'ai une petite idée. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Rin quitta l'appartement, ignorant les questions de Kakashi et de Minato, et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale. Elle n'avait pas envie de repasser par la porte de derrière, au cas où les gardes seraient toujours là à attendre sa réponse.

Se déplaçant aussi promptement qu'elle le pouvait, elle se rendit au supermarché et chercha le paquet bleu qu'il lui fallait. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle se rua à la caisse, dérapant devant la vieille caissière qui lui jeta un drôle de regard en voyant ce qu'elle achetait puis secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Payant son achat, Rin le reprit, déterminée à rentrer à l'appartement de Hokage de Minato. Pour préserver tous les pauvres piétons, Rin se déplaçait de toit en toit en utilisant son chakra pour éviter tout embouteillage. En moins de dix minutes, elle était à nouveau devant les portes arrière. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas à l'entrée principale et que les gardes étaient toujours là, elle se gifla mentalement.

Elle monta en silence les excaliers jusqu'à la porte, ignorant les regards des deux gardes qui lui avaient demandé un rendez-vous plus tôt ce jour-là. Elle était sur le point de passer la porte quand l'un d'eux leva la main. « Désolé, mais on nepeut pas vous laissez passer tant que vous n'aurez pas donné une réponse. »

Rin les fusilla du regard, sentant un grognement sourd enfler dans sa poitrine. « A quoi ? »

« Pour le rendez-vous, voyons ! »

Ils parlaient toujours de ça ? Quelque chose de si futile ? Ils interrompaient son examen médical urgent pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot ? Ca suffisait ; ils avaient gagné. En temps normal, Rin était une fille patiente, mais là, elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire, elle était quelqu'un de complètement différent. « Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire voir tous les deux avec votre rendez-vous ! Je dois entrer parce que j'ai quelque chose d'urgent pour le Hokage! »

« Désolé, chérie, » s'excusa celui avec le bras tendu devant elle, « mais on ne peut toujours pas vous laisser passer. »

« Vous allez me laisser entrer tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix aigue, le visage livide. « Vous me laisserez si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous ! Je n'ai peut-être pas la force de vous mettre KO moi-même, mais vous aurez à faire à un Kakashi très en colère et à un Minato-sensei pas content du tout si vous ne me laisser pas passer immédiatement. M'embêter maintenant, c'est chercher les deux ! Alors maintenant, laissez-moi entrer avant que je vous fasse virer et tabasser ! »

Rin ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages, mais elle était presque certaine que leurs expressions étaient choquées et qu'ils grimaçaient. Non seulement elle avait réussi à atteindre un bon niveau dans les aigus avec ses cris, mais en plus elle savait qu'ils avaient compris qu'elle disait la vérité quand elle les menaçait. Reculant, ils la laissèrent entrer, ce qui fit immédiatement revenir Rin à un comportement plus poli. « Merci d'avoir compris, vous êtes des gentlemen. » Elle s'inclina devant chacun d'eux

puis se dépêcha d'entrer dans le couloir, jusqu'à l'appartement.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, le souffle haletant à cause de sa course, et passa devant ses deux amis surpris. S'assurant qu'ils ne la suivaient pas, elle revint à la chambre de Kushina où la femme était toujours assise sur son lit, puis sortit ce qu'elle avait acheté du sac.

Le sortant son emballage, Rin le leva devant Kushina. « Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kushina regarda et palit. « Oh mon dieu, » murmura-t-elle, semblant à la fois horrifiée et confuse. « Tu plaisantes, hein ? »

« C'est une possibilité que vous devez considérer, » lui dit Rin.

À ce momement-là, un coup frappa à la porte, et la voix de Minato leur parvint de l'autre côté. « Rin ? Kushina ? Tout va bien, là dedans ? »

« Oui, tout va bien, » croassa Kushina, qui regardait toujours avec horreur le paquet dans les mains de Rin.

Minato avait entendu la cassure dans la voix de sa petite amie et se dit que ça n'allait décidément pas. « Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il.

Rin jeta le paquet à Kushina, articulant silencieusement un « cachez-le » et entrouvrit la porte. « Désolée, sensei, vous ne pouvez pas encore entrer ; je n'ai pas terminé mon diagnostic. Mais vous pouvez m'apporter trois bouteilels d'eau, si vous voulez vous rendre utile, et vous attendrez patiemme dans le salon jusqu'à ce que je sorte. »

Il resta un moment silencieux puis dit « Oui, bien sûr. »

Quand Minato eut ramené les bouteilles d'eau, Rin fit boire Kushina immédiatement. En trois heures, elle réussi à boire les trois bouteilles d'eau, et une demi heure après, sa vessie céda. Rapide comme l'éclair, Rin ouvrit le paquet bleu d'une main experte et en tendit le contenu à Kushina en la menant vers la salle de bain. Rin attendit patiemment derrière la porte que Kushina finisse, puis lui laissa un peu de temps en plus pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« Rin ? » entendit-elle Kushina l'appeler de la salle de bain.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Rin remarqua que Kushina se tenait le visage dans ses mains, l'air bouleversée. » Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda Rin, désignant le test dans la main de Kushina.

« C'est ce que tu pensais. »

« Mes pressentiments sont rarement mauvais. Alors, comment est-ce que vous comptez l'annoncer à sensei ? Ce n'est pas mon rôle de lui parler de ça. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi lui dire, ni même quand. »

« Vous lui direz quand vous serez prête, mais n'attendez pas trop. Comme il est parti, soit il va perdre la tête d'inquiétude, soit il est bon pour un arrêt cardiaque ; personnellement, je ne peux soigner aucun des deux. » Rin souriait d'un air malicieux.

Cela sembla marcher car Kushina retrouva son optimisme, et réussit à lui rendre son sourire. « D'accord, je lui dirai aujourdhui. » Kushina ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à sourire, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Rin qui apportait tout simplement de la joie. C'était comme si la jeune fille était capable de manipuler les émotions et faire disparaître toutes les tensions d'une situation. « Hé, Rin ? Comment est-ce que cette idée t'es venue ? » se demanda Kushina à voix haute.

« Je ne sais pas. Minato-sensei a dit que vous aviez des maux d'estomac le matin, alors j'ai mis rassemblé les pièces du puzzle pour en arriver aux nausées matinales. »

« Tu es une fille intelligente. »

« Merci. Maintenant, je vais trainer Kakashi dehors et on va vous laisser pour que vous disiez tout à Minato-sensei, c'est bon ? »

« Non, non pas tout de suite ! Au moint, laisse-le profiter de son anniversaire un peu plus longtemps ! »

« Franchement, Kushina, il est tellement inquiet que ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'amuse beaucoup si nous restons. Essayez juste de rester calme ; il ne va pas paniquer comme vous le pensez. Sensei est quelqu'un de très calme. »

Kushina soupira et se leva.

« D'accord. »

Elle et Rin revinrent au salon ; Rin se racla la gorge quand elles arrivèrent. « Je crois que Kakashi et moi alons rentrer, maintenant, » fit-elle en souriant nerveusement à son sensei ?

« Mais, et Kushina ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'elle a ! »

« Elle vous le dira elle-même. Viens, Kakashi, il faut qu'on rentre. » Rin commença alors à trainer son ami complètement perdu jusqu'à la porte, souriant et saluant les des adultes.

Comme les deux adolescents atteignaient la porte arrière, ils remarquèrent tous les deux langage corporel méfiant des gardes. « Oh, calmez-vous, personne ne vient pour vous, » leur dit Rin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit pour les effrayaer à ce point ? » demanda Kakashi quand ils regagnèrent la rue.

« J'ai peut-être mentionné quelque chose à propos de toi et de sensei leur démolissant le portrait. »

« Ca ne te ressemble pas. »

« J'étais pressée et ils ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer parce qu'ils attendaient encore la réponse pour le rendez-vous. Les menaces de mort m'ont semblé être la seule forme de communication efficace. »

« Je vois. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu étais tellement pressée ? »

« Je devais aller chercher un test pour Kushina. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu as trouvé ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Oui, et ce n'est pas que ça ne va pas à proprement parler, mais... Eh bien, c'est compliqué, et ce n'était vraiment pas à moi de le dire ; je ne voudrais pas que la nouvelle s'ébruite. »

« Bien sûr, c'est connu que je suis la source de tous les commérages, » remarqua Kakashi d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu promets de ne pas piquer une crise ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Promis. »

« Elle est enceinte. »

« Maintenant, je vois pourquoi tu pensais que ce n'était pas à toi de le dire à sensei et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que la nouvelle se répande. »

« Mais j'espère qu'elle le lui dira, » soupira Rin.

« Pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ? »

« Je crois qu'elle a peur. »

*

Pendant ce temps-la, Minato avait du mal à faire dire le diagnostic à Kushina.

« Kushina, » plaida-t-il pour la énième fois, « dis-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Non, » persistait-elle d'un ton buté.

« Tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Sinon, je serai le Hokage plus connu pour être mort prématurément ; là, tu augmente ma pression artérielle ! »

« Calme-toi, Minato, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va me tuer. »

« Dieu merci, » soupira-t-il. « Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas me dire ? »

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et détourna le regard. « C'est juste... Ca va te sembler stupide, mais il se peut qu'après ça tu ne m'aimes plus. »

« Ne plus t'aimer ? T'as raison, ça a l'air vraiment stupide. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que je ne puisse plus t'aimer, au juste ? »

« Tu promets de ne pas me détester ? » demanda-t-elle, levant vers lui des yeux tristes.

Minato lui rendit son regard, tiraillé entre un sentiment de culpabilité et de colère. La détester ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser une chose pareille ? Ne savait-elle pas déjà à quelle point il l'aimait ; qu'il lui était même impossible de penser pouvoir la détester une seule seconde ? Apparemment non, sinon elle n'aurait pas craint sa réaction? En voyant ses yeux inhabituellement tristes, il se sentait si coupable, si démuni. Il semblait que quelle que soit sa force, il ne pourrait rien pour enlever à Kushina sa tristesse. À part peut-être... « Je te le promets. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. »

« Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, » répondit Kushina d'une voix tremblante. Après un moment de silence, elle secoua la tête et se leva. « D'accord, je vais te le dire. »

Minato hocha la tête, sans la quitter des yeux, observant chacun de ses mouvements gracieux alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre, une habitude qui, il le savait, l'aidait à se concentrer dans les situations difficiles ; il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser un peut quand il remarqua le feu revenu dans les yeux de Kushina. Ses pupilles bleu marine ne lui ressemblaient pas sans cette détermination qui relayait cette passion entre eux.

« Minato, » déclara-t-elle, « Je suis enceinte. »

« Tu es quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

« je suis enceinte. »

« Ty es sûre ? »

« Oui, Rin est allée me chercher un test ; et il est positif, » confirma-t-elle, et elle ajouta, presque suppliante, « Tu ne me détestes pas, hein ? Tu ne peux pas, tu as promis. »

A ce moment-là, Minato ne put plus supporter sa tristesse, il se leva du canapé et s'avança vers elle, et l'etreignit de toutes ses forces. « Bien sûr que non, je ne te déteste pas. Te détester ? Te détester ? Tu es vraiment folle! Comment est-ce que je pourrais jamais te détester ? »

En entendant ses mots, elle rit avec douceur, mais toujours un peu tremblante. « Je ne suis pas folle ! Je ne sais pas, avec tout ton travail de Hokage et le reste, j'avais peur que ce soit un fardeau. »

« Un f ardeau ? Là, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! » Il la relacha et posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme. « Regarde-moi, » lui ordonna-t-il, et elle lui obéit. « Si tu ne le sais toujours pas, rentre-toi-le dans la tête. Jamais, _jamais,_ je ne te détesterai. Tu m'apportes trop de bonheur pour que je puisse même songer à te détester. Je t'aime ; il n'y a rien dans ma vie aujourd'hui qui m'importe plus que ta sécurité et ton bonheur. Pas la sécurité du village, pas cette guerre, pas même mon travail ne représentent autant, même si des fois ça peut paraître être le cas. Mais fais-moi confiance. Pour moi, il n'y a rien qui compte plus que toi. Sans toi, je serais sans doute toujours le super petit génie sans âme. »

A la fin de son discours inhabituellement sentimental, Kushina était heureuse qu'il la tienne si fort ; sinon, elle se serait écroulée de rire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé sa déclaration incroyablement adorable et merveilleuse, mais plutôt le fait que tout ce qu'il avait dit ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que c'en était presque risible. « Oh, Minato! » Elle le frappa légèrement et l'embrassa. « Tu es vraiment bête ! Haha, c'est tellement drôle ! « le super petit génie sans âme » ? Haha ! »

Elle releva son menton de l'épaule de Minato pour lui faire face à nouveau. « Alors, tu es sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problème que je sois enceinte ? »

« Que ça ne me ppose pas de problème ? Je trouve que c'est génial ! »

« Bien, de toute façon, même si tu ne trouves pas ça génial, tu ne peux plus y échapper, » le taquina-t-elle.

Minato lui embrassa le sommet du crane. « Je n'essaierais même pas. » Il baissa ensuite un sourire radieux vers elle. « Espérons seulement que, fille ou garçon, le bébé aura tes cheveux et pas les miens ! »

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent davec les noeuds. Essayant de retirer sa main en vain, elle rit. « Oui, espérons au moins ça ! Le petit pourra n'avoir qu'un oeil ou trois mains, mais pourvu qu'il n'ait pas tes cheveux ! »

*

**note de la traductrice **: bon, il y a quelques petites choses qui me gênent dans ce chapitre, comme ça arrive parfois ; mais comme je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur, je me contente de les retranscrire malgré tout ! Merci pour vos commentaires, encore une fois ! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes !

Prochain chapitre : Blackout


	13. Black out

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Note de la traductrice :** Premier chapitre de l'année, que je vous souhaite très bonne !

**Le noir complet**

_Tell me if I'm going crazy  
But everything you said amazed me  
It seems too easy on the ear  
To be something I should adhere to  
You told me to just simply wander  
Rather than take shelter under  
And open my heart to the thought that  
Life is something you're not caught at._

_- Warmer Climate de Snow Patrol_

La pluie mêlée de grêle frappait en torrents le village de Konoha. La pluie, combinée aux vents forts, gardait la plupart des villageois enfermés chez eux. Kakashi et Rin ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

Grâce à un changement temporaire d'heure de garde – une infirmière plus âgée avait offert à Rin une place le matin – elle avait pu rester bien au chaud dans son logement actuel, roulée dans ses couvertures. Après avoir fait une sieste jusqu'à 16h, elle décida de commencer à préparer le diîner. Kakashi n'était toujours pas revenu de sa dernière mission courte, mais Rin savait qu'il était censé rentrer d'ici quelques heures. Presque une heure passa avant que Rin ne finisse de cuisiner les aubergines mijotées - son plat favori depuis qu'il l'avait goûté chez Minato – et elle était sur le point de le poser sur la table quand, tout à coup, les lumières de l'appartement s'éteignirent.

Rin poussa un petit cri de surprise et revint dans la cuisine en tatonnant, essayant d'ouvrir les tiroirs, à la recherche de bougies pour avoir un peu de lumières. Elle savait que ce serait un miracle si elle en trouvait dans l'appartement – Kakashi lui avait dit une fois qu'il n'en gardait pas, car cela irritait son odorat sensible – mais elle chercha quand même.

Elle ne s'arrêta que quand elle entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir, et, un moment plus tard, quelqu'un sauter à l'intérieur. Elle s'immobilisa et lacha la poignée du placard. Aussi doucement et silencieusement que possible, elle s'avança davantage dans la cuisine, espérant que les ombres et l'obscurité la cacheraient de la vue de l'ennemi potentiel.

Elle comprit avec anxiété que l' « ennemi » se dirigeait droit vers elle, marchant prudemment dans sa direction. Tout ce que Rin put voir dans l'obscurité était que l'intrus avait une silhouette grande, masculine et bien bâtie ; a priori, il n'aurait aucun mal à prendre le dessus si besoin. Comme il approchait encore de là où elle se tenait, Rin se pressa davantage contre le mur, espérant que, qui que ce soit, il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait rapidement et partirait. Mais, et s'il ne cherchait rien de particulier ? Et si c'était un ennemi que Kakashi qui attendait qu'il rentre pour l'attaquer ? Pourrait-elle rester sans rien faire ?

Toute peur écartée, Rin décida que non, elle ne laisserait pas son ami rentrer et se faire attaquer par un étranger. Même si elle n'était pas assez forte, qu'elle était spécialiste pour soigner, pas tuer, elle savait que si elle voulait faire ce qu'il fallait, elle devait au moins essayer de se débarrasser de l'intrus. Se battre était la seule solution dans ce cas. _En plus_, se dit-elle, _Kakashi en ferait autant pour moi_. _Oui_, accorda une autre voix dans sa tête, _mais Kakashi pourrait tuer pratiquement n'importe quel ennemi_. Quoi qu'il en soit, Rin, était plus en accord avec la première voix, et choisit d'attaquer la première. Si l'ennemi ne l'avait pas vue en se rendant dans la cuisine, elle avait l'avantage de la surprise et pouvait s'en servir.

Rapidement, elle chargea l'intrus, levant sa jambe pour le frapper à la tête. L'inconnu était de toute évidence pris par surprise, car il ne réussit que de justesse à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne frappe le côté de son crane. Rin dégagea sa jambe, et il la lacha. Il y eut une brève pause avant que Rin ne charge à nouveau, cette fois à coups de poing. L'intrus, maintenant conscient de sa présence, parvenait à arrêter ses petits poings dans ses mains larges, stoppant les attaques instantanément. En réponse, il resserra sa prise sur les poignets de Rin, et remonta ses mains au dessus de sa tête, la lançant dans la salle à manger. Rin vola dans les airs et atterrit durement sur le côté près de la table. Elle se redressa et frotta son côté douloureux, marmonnant un « Ouille ».

Apparemment, l'intrus l'avait entendu, car il lacha d'une voix haletante un « Rin ? » Reconnaissant immédiatement la voix, Rin répondit « Kakashi ? »

Elle l'entendit soupirer. « Oui, c'est moi. » Il retourna momentanément dans la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard, une lampe à la main.

Quand il l'éclaira et remarqua qu'elle était toujours sur le sol à se tenir les côtes de douleur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et une vague de culpabilité s'abattit sur lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« J'ai déjà été mieux, » grimaça-t-elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » s'excusa-t-il en lui tendant sa main libre – celle qui ne tenait pas la lampe – pour l'aider à se lever.

Elle l'accepta avec reconnaissance et s'affala à moitié sur une des chaises en s'asseyant dessus. « Ne le sois pas. C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai attaqué. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je – les lumières se sont éteintes, et j'ai entendu quelqu'un passer par la fenêtre. J'ai cru que c'était un intrus – j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un venu pour t'attendre et t'attaquer. Alors au début je me suis cachée dans l'ombre - »

« Et tu aurais dû y rester, » la coupa-t-elle, mécontent. « Même si ça avait été un ennemi qui m'attendait, tu n'aurais pas dû te jeter aveuglément dans un combat et l'attaquer ! Tu aurais pu te faire blesser ou tuer ! A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?! Ne fais jamais plus une chose aussi imprudente. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire si ça avait été un ennemi ? Me cacher dans le noir comme une peureuse et attendre qu'il te tue ? » demanda-t-elle avec colère.

« Si ça t'avait permis de rester saine et sauve, oui, c'est exactement ce que tu aurais dû faire ! Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul Rin ; tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre en danger pour me protéger. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Kakashi, je peux aussi prendre soin de moi-même, » grogna-t-elle.

« Comme tu as pris soin de toi-même quand je t'ai jetée sur le sol ? » Il la fusilla du regard. « Ne sois pas aussi imprudente la prochaine fois ; essaie de penser un peu à ce que ressentent les autres. »

Elle lui renvoya un regard noir, trop en colère pour même penser à une réponse cohérente, puis elle croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos, fixant le mur face à elle.

Il poussa alors un lourd soupir, fourragea dans ses cheveux et appuya sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il.

« Laisse tomber, Kakashi, » lui dit-elle fermement, se levant de sa chaise si brusquement que cela fit tourner la tête de Kakashi, et se claudiquand jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Quand Rin eut fini de se soigner, elle revint dans la pièce principale et le trouva dans la même position que quand elle était partie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en le voyant sur la chaise, elle sentit un élan de sympathie la traverser, dissolvant la colère qui lui étreignait l'estomac. Elle comprenait qu'il devait se sentir coupable ; il avait « brisé » sa promesse à son meilleur ami aujourd'hui. Il avait promis de la protéger, et là, sans le savoir, il l'avait jetée sur le sol. Décidant de le laisser tranquille, Rin prit la lampe sur la table et se rendit dans la kitchenette. Son grand bol d'aubergines mijotées était toujours sur la table de travail où elle l'avait laissé ; elle attrapa des assiettes, puis revint à table, le diner dans les mains.

Kakashi leva la tête pour regarder par dessus le dossier en sentant l'odeur de nourriture, et se leva pour l'aider à mettre la table. Le silence les enveloppait alors qu'ils mangeaient – en grande partie parce que Kakashi avait la bouche trop pleine pour pouvoir parler – et l'atmosphère gênée finit par revenir. Dès que Kakashi eut finit de remplir son estomac, avalant le dernier morceau de pain avec un mordeau d'aubergine dessus, il essaya une nouvelle fois de redresser la situation. La culpabilité le rongeait, ouvrant un trou dans son estomac presque aussi bien qu'un ulcère.

« Je suis désolé, » tenta-t-il encore de s'excuser.

« C'est bon, » dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Puis elle remarqua que tout ce temps, aucun des deux n'avait posé une des plus importantes quelstions. « Hé, Kakashi ? »

« Mmh? »

« Pourquoi il n'y a plus d'électricité ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit-il.

« Tu veux qu'on aille voir ? Je suis sûre que c'est un truc avec le compteur. Le propriétaire peut sûrement le réparer. »

« Euh, ok, » accepta-t-il en prenant la lampe sur la table. « On y va. »

Ils se rendirent dans les escaliers. Bien qu'ils soient à l'extérieur, aucun des deux ne remarqua qu'aucune des autres maisons n'avait d'éclairage. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si noir ? » demanda Rin, qui suivait Kakashi.

« Il est 18h, Rin, et on est en hiver. C'est normal qu'il fasse noir. »

« Je sais qu'on est en hiver. Mais il fait bon aujourd'hui ; il ne fait pas froid du tout. »

Kakashi hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord ; il avait remarqué le changement de température, lui aussi. Elles devaient être deux fois la normale, car aucun d'eux n'avait pris sa veste et ils n'avaient pas froid.

Ils continuèrent à descendre les escaliers, et après quelques minutes, trouvèrent l'appartement de leur propriétaire. Kakashi frappa doucement à la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, une vieille femme apparut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hatake ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu frappes à ma porte ? Tu me prends pour un service de clientèle ou quoi ? Ouvert même en pleine nuit ! Tss, vous n'avez aucun respect, vous les jeunes ! »

Kakashi était sur le point de faire remarquer que ce n'était pas encore la pleine nuit et que la vieille femme sénile n'avait probablement pas remarqué que le batiment n'avait plus de courant, quand Rin émergea de derrière lui et parla.

« Désolée de vous déranger, Miyako-san, » dit Rin en s'inclinant devant la vieille femme, « mais il n'y a plus d'électricité dans notre appartement et nous nous demandions si vous pouviez faire quelque chose. »

« Rin ! » fit la vieille femme un peu plus aimablement en la voyant. « Désolée, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je ne suis pas électricien, mais j'ai regardé le compteur, il n'a rien. Mais ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu es avec Hatake, maintenant ? Tu ferais bien de lui apprendre les bonnes manières, à ce garçon. » Elle donna une tape sur la tête de Kakashi. « Quel arçon mal élevé, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Kakashi était sur le point de lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle et où elle pourrait se mettre le prochain mois de loyer quand Rin l'interrompit à nouveau. « Je le ferai, je le ferai, » rit-elle avec bonne humeur, « laissez moi une semaine, et vous aurez un parfait locataire. » Rin tapota son épaule pour appuyer ses paroles.

« Tu es une envoyée des dieux, Rin, » pépia Miyako, « Un don du ciel ! J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider pour le problème d'électricité, mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! On dirait que tout le village est plongé dans le noir ! »

Rin et Kakashi échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner et de voir qu'en effet, la femme avait raison. Ils ne virent aucune lumière dans les maisons de Konoha, et une tempête se préparait clairement au dessus de la Montagne des Hokage. Rin se tourna à nouveau vers Miyako, la remercia et lui souhaita bonne nuit. En s'inclinant devant la femme une de ses mains frappa le dos de Kakashi, et d'un coup, il se retrouva à s'incliner également, quoique pas tout à fait volontairement.

« Rin, tu fais des merveilles avec ce garçon ! Il ne s'était jamais incliné! »

« Bonne nuit, Miyako-san, passez une bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Rin, » répondit la femme. Puis elle se tourna vers Kakashi. « Hatake, tu n'es peut-être pas un cas désespéré, finalement! »

Kakashi eut un petit grognement d'indignation mais continua à s'incliner jusqu'à ce que la femme leur claque la porte au nez. « Vieille sénile », marmonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Rin, un avertissement dans son ton.

« J'ai demandé, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, » répondit-il en retrouvant un visage aimable. Il ferait mieux de ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennui avec Rin.

« Oh! C'est une bonne question... Bon, il y a une tempête, dehors, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ?! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais regardé une tempête ! » dit-elle en le regardant d'un air incrédule.

« Regarder une tempête pour quoi faire ? C'est débile. »

« C'est toi qui es débile. De toute façon il fait noir à l'intérieur aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu suggères qu'on fasse... dans le noir ? »

Rin l'avait dit innocemment – et même un tantinet agacée – et sans arrière pensée, mais malheureusement, l'esprit de Kakashi n'était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. La chaleur lui monta au visage lorsqu'il comprit un sens caché qui n'était pas là ; il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à des choses pareilles – tout ça parce que, poussé par la curiosité il avait ouvert un Icha Icha Paradise qu'il avait vu sur le bureau de son sensei un jour. Alors c'était comme ça qu'Obito se sentait, à un moindre degré...

Pour ajouter à son humiliation, Rin semblaot avoir remarqué les taches roses sur ses joues, car elle plaça une main froide sur son front, se demandant à voix haute s'il n'avait pas attrappé un étrange virus pendant ses missions.

Il retira immédiatement sa main d'une tape, disant qu'il allait bien. « Allons voir la tempête, » proposa-t-il, pour échapper à cette situation embarrassante – pour lui.

Rin accepta, ravie, et se rua dans l'escalier, presque à l'aveugle, excitée à l'idée de commencer à observer la tempête. Il n'y avait pas besoin de lampe, les éclairs illuminaient entièrement l'appartement. Kakashi, beaucoup trop fatigué pour gaspiller son énergie à courir dans les escaliers, marchait tranquillement derrière elle.

Dès qu'il atteignit l'étage de son appartement, il remarqua que deux de ses chaises avaient été placées dehors devant chez lui, avec deux couvertures. Rin émergea également un instant plus tard, portant ce qu'il reconnut comme une boite de crème glacée.

« Hé, Kakashi, dépêche ! Le spectacle va bientôt commencer ! » le prévint-elle dès qu'elle le vit.

Il hocha la tête et s'installa sur la chaise de gauche et mit la couverture autour de ses épaules. Rin suivit son exemple, s'installant confortablement avant de plonger une des cuillères d'argent dans la boîte de glace.

« Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

Au début, Kakashi sembla un peu circonspect devant le délicieux dessert glacé, mais il prit sa cuillère et la plongé également dans la boite. « Hé, tu es une fille. »

Rin lui jeta un regard noir. « Oh bravo, Kakashi, c'est finement observé, » le félicita-t-elle, sarcastique. « Et alors ? »

« Alors... est-ce que généralement les filles ne sont pas censées se méfier de la glace pour ne pas grossir ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Elle renifla. « T'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de danger que je devienne obèse. En plus, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être comme les autres filles ? » Comme Kakashi ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, elle le devança d'un « Pas la peine de répondre. » Puis elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers les montagnes, émerveillée par la tempête qui se dessinait au dessus de la ligne d'horizon.

Kakashi l'imita , et se laissa également captiver par les éclairs colorés qui attaquaient vicieusement la montagne comme un ennemi avec un kunai. À chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il avait vu tous les éclairs possibles, un nouveau apparaissait, soit d'une couleur, soit d'une forme différentes. Tous les deux continuèrent à regarder la tempête, transportés, sans même la quitter des yeux pour se passer la boîte de glace ; tous leurs mouvements étaient inconscients, au point d'être presque machinaux.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Rin commence à parler. « J'adore les éclairs. Ils ont quelque chose de magique. La beauté de leurs couleurs, le rythme de ce qui le suit, le tonnerre. Ça te fait croire que peut-être il y a du bon en ce monde. Que peut-être, il y a vraiment une force supérieure. »

Kakashi la regarda. « Je ne sais pas si j'adhère vraiment à ces trucs de force supérieure. Je veux dire, avec les guerres, la mort et les tragédies, c'est difficile. Même s'il y avait un dieu... ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti. »

Rin lui rendit son regard, les yeux brillants d'espoir ; les éclairs se reflétaient dans ses pupilles violettes. « Konoha ira bien à nouveau, » lui dit-elle, et elle parlait avec une telle assurance, une telle conviction qu'il la crut presque. Presque.

« Peut-être. »

« Oh, allez, Kakashi ! Tu dois bien croire, avoir foi en quelque chose ! Peut-être pas en un dieu, même moi je ne suis pas sûre qu'il existe, mais tu dois bien croire en quelque chose de bon ! »

« Je... Pas vraiment. »

« Tu ne crois pas en de bonnes chances ? La bonté chez les gens ? »

« Quels bonté ? Les gens sont égoïstes et mauvais, et généralement inutiles. Quelle bonté est-ce qu'il y a chez des créatures comme ça ? »

Les yeux de Rin s'emplirent de compassion alors que ceux de Kakashi s'étaient durcis et qu'ils devenaient vitreux sous la réflexion. « Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, Kakashi. Les miracles, ça existe, tu sais ? J'en vois tous les jours à l'hôpital. »

Il renifla, dubitatif. « Eh bien, tant mieux si ça existe, parce que Konoha va avoir besoin d'un miracle pour remporter cette guerre. Il va nous falloir un miracle à tous pour survivre. »

« Et bien, si nous perdons, alors je te croirai. Mais jusque-là, il faut avoir la foi. L'impuissance et le désespoir que nous ressentons dépendent en grande partiez de notre nature, pas tant des circonstances. »

« C'est un point de vue positif. »

« Il y a du positif en tout. Pour survivre, il faut trouver du positif dans les situations négatives... » Elle s'interrompit sur un ton pensif.

« D'accord, alors si tu crois en ces trucs positifs... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de positif dans la guerre ? »

« Ca te permet de voir qui sont tes vrais amis. »

Cela fit presque taire Kakashi ; il avait été pris au dépourvu par sa réponse. Il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu, et n'y avait pas le moins du monde pensé, pourtant ça collait. À chaque fois qu'ils se lançaient dans une de ces conversations sérieuses – ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent – elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire qui le déstabilisait et le surprenait au plus haut point. Mais il avait encore une question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de positif dans la mort ? »

« La mort, ce n'est pas vraiement une situation, c'est un état. »

« Si tu veux. D'être en train de mourir, alors. »

« Mourir, c'est en quelque sorte un état, aussi... Mais je suppose qu'on peut dire que ce serait le repos étrnel. Si tu es en train de mourir, tu seras bientôt mort - »

« A moins que quelqu'un ne te sauve, » contra-t-il.

« - A moins que quelqu'un ne te sauve – et si tu es mort, ça veut dire que tu seras en paix, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Tu crois vraiment qu'au moment de mourir, les gens pensent à ce à quoi ressemblera le repos éternel ? Est-ce que tu ne te dirais pas plutôt que tu voudrais vivre plus longtemps ; tu ne penserais pas à tout ce que tu as raté, à tous tes regrets ? »

« Pas si tu as pleinement vécu ta vie. Si tu as vécu ta vie comme tu le voulais, alors tu devrais être en paix. Mais bon, je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure source pour dire ça. Je ne suis jamais morte. »

« Moi non plus. »

Rin plongea sa cuillère dans la boite de glace mais vit qu'elle était vide. Elle reporta son regard sur l'horizon et constata que la tempête d'éclairs était terminée, et que maintenant, il n'y avait plus que des nuages sombres et sinistres qui tournaient toujours au dessus du village. Elle eut un frisson involontaire à leur apparence mauvaise, et resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules, puis se leva. « On devrait rentrer, ça devient un peu effrayant ici. »

Kakashi acquiesça et l'aida à rentrer les affaires à l'intérieur. Il n'était que 21h, mais l'obscurité était profonde, jetant des ombres angoissantes sur tout, et voilant le monde de noir. Déterminé à ne pas trop y penser, Kakashi se prépara à dormir et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil vienne.

Rin s'assit sur une des chaises, toujours enroulée dans sa couverture. Perdue dans ses pensées sur la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était, en tout cas inconsciemment, absolument pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait dit, et elle savait que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'espérer. La sommeil tombant sur elle, ses paupières se fermèrent, et ses coudes – qui gardaient la tête droite – cédèrent sous le poids de sa tête, lui permettant de s'endormir sur la table.

Les souhaits et les voeux d'un meilleur monde en tête, tous les deux se laissèrent porter vers le pays des rêves, où un meilleur monde les attendait et les retiendrait pendant quelques heures.

Quand tout Konoha se réveilla le lendemain matin, une obscurité menaçante pesait toujours sur eux.

*

**note de la traductrice : **

prochain chapitre : L'anniversaire d'Obito


	14. L'anniversaire d'Obito

**Titre** : Living arrangements

**Auteur** : In Darkness is Light

**Traductrice** : Shebang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à In Darkness is Light, ni à moi, et la fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !

**Note de la traductrice** : Je devrais sans doute commencer par m'excuser pour cet inexcusable délai, mais comme, voyons les choses en face, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, ça ne serait pas très utile. Je vous souhaite donc simplement une bonne lecture, et je vous recommande cette très belle (et triiiste) chanson ;)

**L'anniversaire d'Obito**

_Light up, Light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you dear._

_- Run, de Snow Patrol_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Kakashi se réveilla, il trouva Rin toujours endormie, la tête sur la table. Il la regarda, se demandant s'il valait mieux la réveiller ou la laisser dormir. Il soupira et opta pour le second choix, lui laissant une note pour la prévenir qu'il partait en mission pour la journée. Il espérait qu'elle dormirait autant que possible ; il valait mieux qu'elle vive aussi peu de cette journée qu'elle le pouvait.

-

Quand Kakashi revint, en fin d'après-midi, il jura, réalisant que dans sa hâte de partir le matin, il avait oublié de prendre ses clés. Il grimaça, se rappelant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il ne risquerait rien. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui Rin ne remarquerait rien. _Si ça se trouve, elle dort encore_, espéra-t-il.

Comme il se glissait prudemment par la fenêtre, se perchant précairement sur le rebord, puis sauta, il découvrit que ce n'était pas le cas. Au moment où il atterrit sur ses pieds, Rin se jeta quasiment sur lui. « On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec en lui jetant un regard noir.

« J'ai oublié mes clés », lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Et alors, ça t'empêche d'utiliser une porte comme les gens normaux ? Ça t'empêche de frapper à la porte ? Tu essaies vraiment de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? »

« Je me suis dit que du devais dormir. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, » se défendit-il.

« Dormir à 18h ? » renifla Rin. « Oui, bien sûr. » Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se détourna et retourna d'un pas hautain là où elle se trouvait avant son arrivée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda Kakashi, qui n'était pas d'une humeur formidable non plus. Il n'attendit pas une réponse dont il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas ; il se contenta de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Quand il en émergea quelques minutes plus tard, propre comme un sou neuf, il trouva Rin toujours blottie dans le coin nord de la pièce. Elle était assise, ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour de ses genoux, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux pour montrer qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence ; à vrai dire, le seul moment qui lui permît de dire que Rin était toujours consciente fut quand elle lui parla.

« Tu sais quel jour on est, » dit-elle d'une voix sans timbre. C'était un constat, pas une question.

Il hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. « Oui. »

La pièce resta silencieuse un moment ; aucun des deux ne tenait à revivre le jour douloureux où leur vie avait été changée pour toujours, le jour où ils avaient perdu leur meilleur ami. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Kakashi, un peu par curiosité, et pour faire disparaître les souvenirs bouleversants qui affluaient au premier plan de ses pensées.

« J'ai travaillé, fait quelques courses ; rien de spécial, » répondit-elle de la même voix sans timbre légèrement voilée par l'angoisse, la même voix sans timbre qui effrayait Kakashi. « Et toi ? »

« J'étais en mission, » dit-il du même ton, dissimulant son inquiétude.

« Tu es déjà allé le voir ? » Quand elle avait parlé, cette fois, sa voix avait tremblé et elle avait fermé les yeux.

« Non, pas encore. Et toi ? »

« Non...Il a un gâteau au réfrigérateur... On devrait aller ensemble... Je pense que ça lui aurait fait plaisir... »

Kakashi hocha distraitement la tête. « Ok. »

« On est horribles ! » Rin éclata soudain en sanglots, à la grande consternation de Kakashi.

« Non... Non, on ne l'est pas. Tu ne l'es pas, » essaya-t-il de la rassurer dès qu'il se fut remis du choc de son éclat ; il se sentait soudain submergé par un sentiment d'impuissance en la regardant enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

« Si on l'est ! On est horribles ! C'était notre ami et on – on... Comment on a pu faire ça ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Les amis ne se font pas ça ! On l'a laissé là-bas, tout seul ! Il était en train de mourir, de _mourir_, Kakashi, et on l'a laissé comme ça ! »

« On avait pas le choix... On se serait fait tuer... » Il essaya de dissimuler le tremblement de sa propre voix. Les mots qu'il prononçait ressemblaient davantage à un moyen de se rassurer lui-même qu'elle. Égoïstement, il ne tenait pas vraiment à revivre la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie quand Obito avait donné sa vie pour les sauver.

Tous les membres restants de l'équipe 7 maintenant brisée venaient tout juste de réussir à guérir, et maintenant leurs blessures étaient à nouveau durement ravivées, sanguinolentes et ouvertes à la vue de tous. Kakashi savait qu'il devait ressentir cette douleur ; après tout, il avait causé la mort de son camarade, son meilleur ami. Si seulement il avait écouté Obito, peut-être que l'équipe entière serait encore en vie, encore envoyée en mission. Kakashi savait qu'il devait ressentir cette douleur, mais il refusait qu'elle le doive. Elle n'avait rien fait, elle était innocente de tout ce qui s'était passé ; cela semblait injuste qu'elle doive aussi en souffrir. Encore une raison qu'elle avait de souffrir à cause de son idiotie à lui.

« Tu imagines à quel point il a dû avoir peur ? » La voix horrifiée de Rin arracha Kakashi à ses pensées. « Oh mon dieu... Il a dû être tellement terrifié... Il est mort tout seul ; il est mort sans personne près de lui pour le soutenir ! » Elle leva la main vers le visage de Kakashi, vers le Sharingan. Elle glissa ses doigts sur le bandeau frontal qui le couvrait, et le caressa délicatement, comme si elle considérait que cet œil était la seule trace qui restait de son existence, la seule chose qui maintenait encore la connexion entre ce monde et le paradis de leur coéquipier. « Je suis désolée Obito ! » appela-t-elle en direction de Kakashi, ses doigts toujours sur la partie du bandeau frontal qui couvrait le Sharingan, ses yeux brillants d'un chagrin indicible.

Kakashi gardait son œil droit rivé au sol, mal à l'aise. Il s'efforçait de ne pas bouger – il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de faire cela – mais en même temps, sa peine et ce franc étalage d'émotions le mettaient mal à l'aise et le gênaient un peu, car il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire pour les arrêter.

Il ferma les yeux et la laissa faire ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Réconforter les gens n'avait jamais été naturel chez lui, aussi, chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de réconforter ou consoler quelqu'un, les mots « Qu'est-ce qu'Obito ferait ? » lui venaient à l'esprit, et demeuraient là jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la réponse. C'étaient ces mots qu'il voyait maintenant, tandis que son œil droit se fermait. Obito avait toujours eu plus de talent pour s'occuper d'une Rin apathique ou émotive.

Il fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser : il releva son bandeau frontal et dévoila son Sharingan.

« Obito... » Les doigts de Rin reculèrent pendant un instant, et Kakashi soupira de soulagement. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée ; elle posa ses doigts sur l'endroit sous son œil

Il tressaillit à son toucher frais, avant de réaliser qu'elle l'avait appelé du mauvais nom. Kakashi soupira en comprenant qu'elle s'était sûrement laissée aller à un moment d'illusion et qu'elle s'était persuadée qu'il était Obito. Encore une fois, il la laissa faire comme elle le souhaitait, se crispant seulement un peu quand elle s'approcha davantage et passa son bras autour de son cou. Kakashi regardait sur le côté, essayant de bloquer le fond sonore de ses pleurs « Obito !... » et la sensation de sa peau froide quand elle enfouit son visage dans l'espace entre son épaule et son cou.

Elle avait dû réaliser que c'était lui qu'elle était en train d'enlacer et non Obito, car elle eut un petit hoquet et s'écarta brusquement, ses yeux écarquillés sous le choc. La gêne et la culpabilité l'assaillirent, et son cœur battant de façon erratique, Rin baissa les yeux et marmonna un « Désolée », avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa position contre le mur.

Kakashi, à court de mots réconfortants ou de consolation, ou même de mots qui ne rendraient pas la situation plus gênante que nécessaire pour lui, resta muet. Le silence permettait à leurs pensées de les consumer, et bientôt, tous deux furent au bord des larmes.

Pour Kakashi, le Sharingan était le seul œil qui ait jamais pleuré. Quels que soient ses efforts, peu importait ce qui pouvait arriver, il n'arrivait pas à faire couler une seule larme à son œil naturel. En dépit de la culpabilité et de la peine qu'il sentait peser sur sa poitrine, le poids qui oppressait ses poumons et le privait d'air, son visage resta impassible, comme si ce n'était qu'un étranger qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu qu'ils pleuraient. En vérité, il n'avait jamais réellement connu Obito. Il avait écrasé le garçon, le considérant comme inutile et incompétent. Comme il s'était trompé ; si seulement il avait réalisé qu'Obito avait toujours eu raison, peut-être qu'alors... mais penser à cela maintenant était vain ; rien ne pourrait changer le passé.

À coté de lui, Rin s'assît, ses yeux fixés sur le sol le plus loin de lui possible. De petites vagues de culpabilité et de mépris envers elle-même bouillonnaient en elle, la rendaient malade. Il n'y avait que deux journées qui la mettaient dans un tel état : celle du décès d'Obito, et celle de son anniversaire. Ces deux jours ramenaient des assauts de souvenirs terrifiants, et quels que soient ses efforts, elle ne parvenait jamais à réprimer la peine, elle emplissait sa poitrine. Des jours comme ceux-là l'emplissaient de culpabilité ; coupable de vivre alors qu'Obito n'était plus, coupable de ne toujours pas parvenir à l'aimer, malgré ses efforts. « Il m'aimait, » chuchota-t-elle à personne en particulier, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'elle comprenait cette information pour la première fois.

« Il m'aimait », dit-elle plus fort, avec plus d'urgence. « Je n'arrive pas à croire. Il m'aimait et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est le laisser tomber. Il m'aimait, et je n'ai même pas pu le sauver, je n'ai même pas pu lui rendre ça en retour. »

Elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers Kakashi, ses yeux illuminés d'étonnement, comme si elle avait eu la plus grande des révélation. « Il m'aimait, » murmura-t-elle avec incrédulité, « Tu le savais, Kakashi ? » Une légère confusion s'afficha sur les traits de Rin, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses propres mots, comme si les paroles qu'elle prononçait provenaient d'une langue étrangère et n'avaient aucune signification cohérente.

« Oui. »

« Il m'aimait, et je n'ai pas pu le sauver...Je n'ai pas pu le sauver... Pardonne-moi Obito... »

Kakashi releva brusquement la tête pour mieux la voir. Échevelée était le mot qui pourrait probablement le mieux résumer son apparence. Échevelée et folle de douleur. Dire que cela ne lui faisait rien de la voir comme ça aurait été un mensonge, mais il sentait qu'Obito – qui voyait sûrement ce qui se passait grâce au Sharingan – était bien plus bouleversé que lui, à en juger par les larmes qui emplirent le Sharingan.

Dans un effort pour apporter du réconfort à la fois à Rin et à Obito, Kakashi leva sa main gauche et la plaça doucement sur celles de Rin. Sentant la pression légère sur sa main, Rin leva les yeux, lui fit un sourire gêné, et retira sa main. « Je sais que tu essaies de me faire aller mieux, mais pas aujourd'hui, d'accord Kakashi ? Je ne peux pas être proche de toi aujourd'hui. » Elle se glissa un peu plus sur la gauche, pour s'écarter de lui.

Kakashi hocha la tête et ramena sa main vers lui.

« Excuse moi, mais j'ai l'impression de le trahir... »

« Le trahir ? Comment ? »

« J'ai l'impression de blesser Obito... parce que... »

« Parce que ? » la poussa à continuer Kakashi. Il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne que cela avait un rapport avec Obito.

« Parce que, » la voix de Rin commençait en un murmure et monta jusqu'à presque se transformer en cri, « parce que ça me rappelle que je suis toujours am- » Sa voix se brisa. « Laisse tomber. C'est rien. »

Kakashi ne voulait pas « laisser tomber ». Il voulait savoir, mais aussi curieux qu'il soit, même lui savait quand il valait mieux ne pas insister. Il pourrait toujours l'interroger plus tard, mais pour le moment – pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'une pause. Son esprit travaillait probablement trop, la consumant de pensées sur Obito et sa mort.

« Désolé, j'insiste pas. Tu n'as pas à me le dire, » répondit Kakashi.

« C'est gentil, merci. »

Un moment de silence passa, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi ait une idée. « Hé, tu sais quoi ? »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses, mais ça dépasse mes compétences. » Elle lui jeta un regard déconcerté. « Quoi ? »

« On ne devrait pas passer tant de temps à penser seulement à nos mauvais souvenirs avec lui. Peut-être que pour le jour de sa mort... Mais Obito aurait voulu qu'on pense à lui avec amitié, surtout pour son anniversaire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de ce qu'il aurait voulu ?! Tu ne savais rien de lui ! » Le soudain éclat de Rin les surprirent, autant lui qu'elle. Elle vit les yeux de Kakashi se durcir et sa mâchoire se crisper. Une expression de choc et d'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Rin, et ses mains se placèrent d'elles-mêmes sur sa bouche ouverte. « Je-Je suis désolée. Je ne le pensais pas. S'il te plait, continue. »

Il marqua une pause, réticent à l'idée de verbaliser son idée après son éclat. « ... Bon, tu n'aurais pas de bons souvenirs avec Obito ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Alors peut-être que tu devrais y penser – ça ne te consolera pas de sa mort, mais tu ne devrais pas seulement penser seulement aux mauvaises choses quand tu te rappelles de lui. »

« Eh bien, il y en a quelques uns. » Sur le visage de Rin apparut le fantôme d'un sourire quand elle commença à se rappeler les souvenirs positifs liés à son meilleur ami décédé.

« Mmh, » murmura Kakashi, elle prit cela pour un encouragement à continuer.

« Depuis qu'on était tous petits, je passais toujours le jour de la St Valentin avec Obito. Tous les ans, il semblait que son anniversaire coïncidait avec une mission ou un entrainement, alors le jour de la St Valentin, c'était en quelque sorte pour rattraper. Évidemment, je ne me doutais pas de la raison pour laquelle il était toujours si content de conserver cette tradition... en tout cas, c'était un jour qu'on passait rien que tous les deux – en amis – et on échangeait des cadeaux. »

« Un échange ? Mais je croyais que c'était pour rattraper son anniversaire...? »

« Oui, mais il insistait pour que, puisque c'était la St Valentin, il me donne quelque chose en retour. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, et qu'il était toujours aussi chroniquement en retard, il me donnait généralement des fleurs qu'il avait cueillies en route. Puis, en grandissant, ses cadeaux sont devenus un peu plus réfléchis et un peu plus extravagants. Mon préféré, ça a été celui de l'année dernière... Oh, c'était tellement mignon ! » dit Rin à Kakashi, les joues rosissantes.

« Extravagant comment ? » Il leva un sourcil, sceptique.

« C'est ce qui fait toute la beauté ; ce n'était pas extravagant du tout, en fait ! C'était si attentionné et magnifique, » s'attendrit-elle, un grand sourire naissant sur son visage. « Il avait commencé à peu près deux semaines avant de me donner le cadeau. De temps en temps, il me demandait quelles chansons j'aimais – des chansons très précises. Puis, après environ une semaine de ça, il a quasiment coupé toute communication avec moi, d'un coup – les seuls moments où on parlait un peu, c'était pendant les entrainements ou les missions, et même là, il faisait de son mieux pour réduire la conversation. Évidemment, j'avais remarqué le changement, et ça m'ennuyait, mais je me disais que ça passerait. Ça n'est pas passé. Inutile de le dire, j'étais assez en colère, et j'étais sérieusement en train de songer à ne pas passer la St Valentin avec Obito, même si c'était une tradition. Tu imagines ma surprise quand, le jour de la St Valentin, Obito est arrivé chez moi avec un cadeau. Je suis restée là à attendre ses excuses pour son comportement, et comme c'est Obito, il me les a présentées, puis m'a tendu son cadeau et m'a demandé de ne pas l'ouvrir avant le soir. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Attends, » le réprimanda-t-elle, « J'y arrive. Comme je le disais, il m'a dit de ne pas l'ouvrir avant le soir, alors j'ai attendu. On a passé la journée ensemble comme d'habitude, on a fait plein de chose, mangé ensemble chez Ichiraku, on s'est baladé, on a parlé. Quand je suis enfin rentrée chez moi le soir, je me suis empressée d'ouvrir mon cadeau et trouvé un lecteur CD. C'était un peu bizarre, parce que j'en avais déjà un, mais ça m'était égal. »

« En quoi c'était attentionné ? »

« J'y arrive ! Ça ne te tuerait pas d'être un peu patient, Kakashi ! » Rin soupira et continua. « J'ai pris un de mes CD préférés, et j'étais sur le point de le mettre dans mon nouveau lecteur, quand j'ai remarqué qu'il y en avait déjà un. J'étais déjà curieuse, évidemment, alors j'ai mis mes écouteurs et j'ai allumé. Et ce qui est arrivé après, c'était... » Elle soupira encore, même cette fois de joie. « Ça me touche encore en plein cœur C'était la voix d'Obito chantant TOUTES mes chansons préférées. Il en avait 24, ou quelque chose comme ça, et même si Obito n'avait rien d'un grand chanteur – il n'était pas mauvais, ça allait à peu près – je suis restée à les écouter toutes d'affilée. C'était tellement mignon... Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui - » Elle marqua une pause, son souffle se hacha quand elle confessa à voix haute, « - mais cette nuit-là, je n'en ai pas été loin. Oh mon dieu... je ne crois pas que je pourrai un jour oublier ce cadeau ; je l'ai toujours quelque part. » Ayant fini son histoire, Rin se leva et fouilla son sac puis revint avec ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le serrant contre sa poitrine, elle fit revenir son regard entre le lecteur et Kakashi. Rin avait toujours considéré ce cadeau comme très personnel, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir montrer son contenu à Kakashi ; pourtant, elle avait envie de lui montrer. Elle avait passé les dernières cinq minutes à parler avec émotion du cadeau attentionné et à dire à quel point elle l'avait aimé ; il aurait du mal à apaiser sa curiosité, et elle était presque sûre que si elle refusait de lui montrer, Kakashi s'en occuperait lui-même et prendrait en otage son CD un après midi, lorsqu'elle serait à l'hôpital en train de travailler. Préférant éviter cela, Rin posa le lecteur CD par terre et tendit à Kakashi un des écouteurs. « Tiens, écoute. »

Elle mit l'écouteur droit dans son oreille pendant que Kakashi mettait le gauche dans la sienne. Rin alluma l'appareil, et une voix très karaoke retentit. Kakashi écoutait Obito chanter plusieurs chansons – qui allaient des chansons d'amour à des joyeuses et à d'autres plus profondes. La voix n'était pas géniale mais, Kakashi dut le reconnaître – Obito aurait probablement pu gagner sa vie grâce au chant.

Au bout de cinq chansons, Rin appuya sur pause et leva son regard vers Kakashi, ses eux brillants joyeusement. « C'était génial, non ? Allez, Kakashi, même toi tu dois l'admettre ; c'était vachement mignon. »

« Le terme mignon ne serait pas mon premier choix, mais oui, c'était attentionné. »

« Ooh, » le taquina Rin. « On dirait que quelqu'un est jaloux ! T'inquiète, Kakashi ; je te ferai une cassette de moi chantant des versions pourries de toutes tes chansons préférées. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et pendant un moment, il se demanda si elle plaisantait ou non.

Il sentit la température de son corps augmenter légèrement et se frotta les mains sur le côté de son pantalon pour essuyer la moiteur qui y était apparue en quelques secondes. Il mit de côté ses pensées sur l'étrangeté de ce fait, et se concentra sur le moyen de garder Rin à ce niveau de contentement qu'elle semblait avoir atteint.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci Kakashi. » Rin lui fit un sourire reconnaissant puis le prit dans ses bras, brièvement mais fermement.

Complètement pris au dépourvu par cette nouvelle attitude, Kakashi ne put rien faire d'autre que lui rendre son accolade – il n'en avait pas l'habitude, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça devait être. « Euh, pas de problème, » répondit-il.

Rin s'écarta en souriant brièvement une nouvelle fois, puis commença à essuyer les larmes qui lui étaient venues aux yeux. Kakashi l'avait remarqué, et se rapprocha inconsciemment. « Tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est pathétique, hein ? » Elle eut un petit rire. « Je pleure quand je suis triste, je pleure quand je suis bien. J'ai dû passer un quart de ma vie à pleurer. »

« Et c'est quoi cette fois ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es triste ou bien ? »

« Un peu des deux, en fait. Je suis heureuse de réussir à me rappeler ces bons moments, mais triste parce que Obito me manque toujours. »

« Ne pleure pas parce que c'est fini... » commença-t-il la citation.

« ... Souris parce que c'est arrivé. » Rin finit le vieux dicton en essuyant ses dernières larmes.

« Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment fini. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

« Je pense qu'il est toujours avec nous, » lui dit Kakashi. « A nos côtés à chaque pas que nous faisons. Même si nous ne pouvons pas l'entendre – enfin, moi je peux, des fois – il est toujours là pour nous. Je pense qu'il veut que nous le sachions. »

« Oui, ce serait bien. J'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence aussi, parfois – ça me fait me demander ce que j'ai jamais pu faire pour mériter un si bon ami. » Rin s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils et réalisa que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas tout à fait correct. « Correction : ça me fait me demander ce que j'ai jamais pu faire pour mériter de si bons _amis_. » Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Kakashi.

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder la main, puis les releva vers son visage, et eut un reniflement incrédule. « Tu te demandes ce que tu as fait pour mériter de si bons amis ? Si quelqu'un doit se poser la question, c'est moi ! »

Rin était sur le point de répondre à son commentaire, quand un _pop_ sonore retentit et qu'un agent de l'ANBU se matérialisa dans la pièce.

« Hatake-san. » Les yeux de l'agent scannèrent la petite chambre à la recherche de Kakashi.

« Oui ? » répondit Kakashi, et les yeux de l'agent le trouvèrent.

Il fut pour le moins surpris en découvrant Kakashi près d'une jeune fille qui apparemment avait pleuré juste avant son arrivée. « J'espère que je n'interromps rien, » dit l'agent, ses yeux calculant le peu de distance entre la fille et Kakashi. « Je peux revenir dans quelques minutes, si vous préférez. » Bon sang, des fois c'était vraiment délicat d'être messager.

« Ça va, » dit Kakashi au jeune homme, se redressant et adoptant un ton plus formel. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Votre présence est requise pour une mission? »

« Très bien. Quand et où ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre en sa présence, » dit l'agent en s'inclinant, avec un signe de la tête en direction de Rin.

« Ça ne pose aucun problème. Dites moi. »

« Vous avez rendez-vous aux portes dans deux heures. »

« Très bien », fit Kakashi en hochant la tête, et il tourna la tête vers Rin en sentant la pression de sa main sur son avant-bras.

Elle le regarda brièvement avant de relâcher son bras et de se tourner vers l'agent. « La prochaine fois, je vous prierai d'avoir la courtoisie d'apparaître derrière la porte et de frapper avant d'entrer. Merci. » Elle lui fit un sourire.

L'agent de l'ANBU, peu habitué à se voir adresser la parole en dehors de l'organisation, surtout d'un ton aussi poli, hocha la tête avant de disparaître.

Une fois l'agent parti, Rin se tourna à nouveau vers Kakashi. « Tu vas vraiment y aller ? »

« Évidemment. Pourquoi j'irais pas ? »

« Tu viens tout juste de rentrer de mission, et tu n'as même pas dormi. »

« C'est mon devoir. »

« Le seul _devoir_ que tu as est de te conserver en bonne santé et vivant », répliqua Rin.

« Tu sais bien que je dois aller. Ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça. »

Rin poussa un lourd soupir. La journée pouvait-elle encore empirer ? Tout s'était bien passé pendant environ une heure avant que la convocation pour une nouvelle mission arrive. Ce n'était pas bien, et dangereux pour lui, non seulement de partir sans s'être reposé, mais en plus que ce soit ce jour précis. Elle tacha de dissimuler sa crainte en l'aidant à rassembler ses affaires et à les mettre dans son sac, mais son sentiment de la quitta pas même après que Kakashi l'ait fait.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait de l'appartement, elle s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, se rappelant la discussion qu'ils avaient eue cette nuit. Il l'avait vraiment surprise en se montrant si profond et calme avec tout ça, et elle savait qu'il avait probablement raison au sujet d'Obito veillant sur eux. « Si tu es là avec lui, Obito, » demanda-t-elle en direction des cieux, « je t'en prie, protège-le. Sensei et Kushina aussi, protège-les tous. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre l'un d'eux. »

Mais la crainte ne passa pas ; elle était presque certaine que quelque chose de mal allait se produire, et elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part espérer qu'elle se trompait, et faire confiance à Obito pour veiller sur eux.


End file.
